


Non ti ha fatto niente.

by Dalamarf16



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Festival di Sanremo, Gen, Italia, Italian, Italian Language, Italy, Liguria, M/M, Panic Attack, Sanremo, ansia, ermal meta - Freeform, ermal se stai leggendo ciao, italian RPF, italian music, italiansingers, mare - Freeform, non mi pento di nulla, shipselvaggio, singers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalamarf16/pseuds/Dalamarf16
Summary: Fabrizio sa poco del passato di Ermal, non ne hanno mai parlato, e lui non ha mai chiesto.Nota però i suoi atteggiamenti, finchè tensione e stress pre-sanremo non fanno uscire sentimenti repressi e insicurezze.Ci si metterà anche un ritorno dal passato.dal testo:Evidentemente non era stato abbastanza prudente, perché i suoi movimenti provocarono l’immediata reazione. Ermal quasi sparì in una palla tremante, mentre gli arrivava l’implorazione tremante di non fargli del male.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione:ho un po' giocato col passato di Ermal, ma questa ff è ispirata a due cose:  
> l'intervista dopo festival, dopo la vittoria, quando ha dichiaro che avrebbe voluto cantare: bastardo, non mi hai fatto niente.  
> E il secondo di stupore di Fabrizio all'abbraccio dopo la canzone alla terza sera, poco prima del suo sorriso.
> 
> E niente. Mi è partito il cervello.

Partiamo un giorno prima, si erano detti quando era venuto il fatidico momento di organizzare la trasferta sanremese, quella trasferta che si sperava fosse solo l’inizio, e non la fine della loro collaborazione, che andava avanti da mesi ormai, ma che non era ancora, per ovvi motivi, decollata.

In ogni caso, Fabrizio non rimpiangeva nemmeno un secondo delle passate settimane, e ancor meno il giorno in cui aveva detto a Ermal: “vieni nella mia camera, dobbiamo parlare”.

Quel ragazzino timido e schivo, che sembrava chiuso verso tutto e tutti, l’aveva colpito subito.   
La forza delle sue canzoni lo colpiva da sempre, dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva sentito, per caso. Ma durante il Festival, il torrente di emozioni che usciva solo e sempre quando attaccava il proprio brano, lo aveva completamente asfaltato.  
Era come se Ermal, normalmente un guscio chiuso come il riccio attorno una castagna, sul palco esplodesse, come se incanalasse tutto il proprio cuore in quelle parole; a Fabrizio tornava la pelle d’oca solo a pensarci.   
Chiunque avesse un minimo di empatia, poteva chiaramente capire che c’era più di retorica in quella canzone contro la violenza. 

E l’idea di una collaborazione aveva iniziato a formarsi fin dal primo giorno di Sanremo, ma solo quando tutto era finito aveva trovato la forza, e soprattutto il tempo, di “rapirlo” per qualche minuto e parlargli.

E ora, un anno dopo o quasi, eccoli finalmente pronti a una nuova avventura, al test finale, quello che avrebbe detto loro se avevano perso tempo o meno.  
Che poi no, non avevano perso tempo.   
Anche se la loro canzone fosse stata un fiasco, Fabrizio non avrebbe mai definito una perdita di tempo le notti e i giorni passati in sala di registrazione, a casa sua, a casa di Ermal, in uno Starbucks a Londra perchè avevano deciso che dovevano staccare per qualche giorno e scappare dall’Italia. Quei mesi lo avevano arricchito, e gli avevano fatto conoscere una persona nuova, che gli aveva aperto gli occhi su un sacco di cose, di si sente parlare, ma che allo stesso tempo non arrivano davvero finchè non le vedi.

E Fabrizio l’aveva visto con i propri occhi:  
Ermal era sempre e perennemente teso e all’erta, di questo Fabrizio se ne era accorto subito, quella sera in quella camera d’albergo.  
L’aveva invitato a entrare e aveva, come sempre, chiuso la porta dietro di sè e poi fatto un passo verso di lui per invitarlo ad accomodarsi, ed era allora che l’aveva vista.  
Una tensione che da normalmente impercettibile, era diventata visibile; i suoi occhi erano immediatamente saettati dalla finestra alla porta del bagno per poi tornare sulla porta d’ingresso.  
Il tutto non era durato più di mezzo secondo, nemmeno il tempo di pensare a che diamine fare per metterlo tranquillo.  
E poi Ermal era semplicemente tornato sè stesso, e gli aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso, come a scusarsi di quell’attimo di puro terrore, come una preghiera di non fare domande.  
Fabrizio si era voltato verso il minibar, e ne aveva estratto due bottiglie di birra, perchè quando non sai cosa fare, la birra è sempre la soluzione giusta. 

Ermal non amava le porte chiuse. Specialmente se tra lui e la porta c’era qualcun altro sulla via più breve per arrivarci.  
E dal momento in cui se ne era accorto, Fabrizio ci faceva particolarmente attenzione, specialmente quando la suddetta porta era l’unica via d’uscita percorribile, a meno di non volare giù dal chissàqualesimo piano.   
E non gli piacevano i rumori improvvisi.   
E i movimenti fulminei.  
E le cuffie insonorizzanti.  
E qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico che prevedesse un braccio allungato.  
Erano riflessi incondizionati, reazioni istintive di un corpo abituato all’aggressione inaspettata, che si sentiva sempre e comunque in pericolo. Reazione di cui Ermal un po’ si vergognava, forse, perchè ogni volta compariva quello strano sorriso triste, lo stesso di quella sera nella camera d’albergo.  
Del passato di Ermal non avevano mai parlato, mai apertamente.  
Veniva fuori a spizzichi e bocconi, in certi momenti più di altri, ma Ermal era un lottatore, uno di quelli che incanalava tutto nella musica.  
C’erano giorni in cui cantava con rabbia, giorni in cui calcava le parole sui fogli tanto che le nocche erano bianche attorno alla penna, giorni in cui, al contrario, si sentiva svuotato di ogni emozione, esausto del fatto di non riuscire mai a rilassarsi completamente, mai ad aprirsi, mai a ricevere un contatto fisico senza che i suoi nervi si tendessero allo spasimo.  
Fabrizio non aveva mai chiesto. Ogni volta, si era lasciato investire da qualunque cosa Ermal trasmettesse, adeguandosi e cercando di metterlo sempre e comunque di fare in modo che potesse sempre sentirsi al sicuro.  
Non lo faceva per pena. No.  
Certo, gli dispiaceva vedere una persona così bella ancora straziata da una sofferenza che si portava dietro da troppo tempo, ma allo stesso tempo lo ammirava.  
E sentiva il bisogno di proteggerlo.  
Di proteggerlo e di salvaguardarlo. Non voleva più vedere quegli occhi inquieti, che si facevano spaventati ogni volta che sentivano un padre rimproverare il proprio figlio.   
E soprattutto, aveva giurato a sé stesso che mai i suoi figli avrebbero avuto quello sguardo, mai per colpa sua o della sua compagna.   
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ovviamente, ma vederne le conseguenze scritte su un viso a oltre 20 anni di distanza, l’aveva scosso nel profondo.

La conseguenza, era che a Ermal non piaceva l’ambiente dell’Ariston. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma Fabrizio, quando ripensava all’anno precedente, collegava ora molte cose.   
Ermal viveva praticamente rinchiuso nel proprio camerino, usciva il meno possibile ed era sempre teso.  
Prima aveva pensato fosse solo tensione nervosa, ora aveva le idee più chiare.  
Per questo, gli aveva proposto di partire un giorno prima e fermarsi in un albergo poco lontano dall’ariston, uno dei tanti della costa ligure. Sperava che arrivare lì un giorno prima l’avrebbe aiutato ad ambientarsi prima dell’inizio di quei giorni di delirio puro e ansia.

Peccato solo che l’albergo avesse fatto casino e ora i due si ritrovavano a condividere una stanza con un letto solo, ovviamente singolo.  
Un classico.  
Fanculo.  
“Prendo il pavimento" come spesso accadeva, avevano parlato contemporaneamente.  
Con il delirio del Festival alle porte, tutti gli alberghi erano stato presi d’assalto, e la possibilità di trovarne un altro, si conseguenza, molto remota, quindi avevano deciso di condividere la stanza.  
“Sono abituato ai miei figli" riprese Fabrizio “mi sfrattano una sera sÍ e l’altra pure. Non preoccuparti"  
“sei sicuro?”  
“Sicuro. Poi è solo una notte, non morirò"  
“Speriamo"  
Alla fine erano giunti a una specie di compromesso. Col fatto che la.stanza era molto calda, Ernal cedette il proprio piumone all’amico, sicuro di non averne bisogno. Piegandolo in due, Fabrizio scoprì che creava un fondo abbastanza comodo. 

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi di scatto al grido.  
Con due figli in età da mostri sotto il letto, uomo nero e chi ne ha più ne metta, dormiva ormai inconsciamente con l’orecchio teso.  
“Ermal?” chiamò con la voce impastata dal sonno, sollevandosi su un fianco per osservare il suo compagno di stanza.  
Ermal si era messo a sedere sul letto, il petto si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente, troppo rapidamente per i gusti di Fabrizio, che si alzò immediatamente in piedi, facendo attenzione a non essere troppo repentino nei propri movimenti.  
Evidentemente non era stato abbastanza prudente, perché i suoi movimenti provocarono l’immediata reazione. Ermal quasi sparì in una palla tremante, mentre gli arrivava l’implorazione tremante di non fargli del male.  
Fabrizio si bloccò completamente.   
Non sapeva cosa fare.   
Toccarlo non se ne parlava, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire, ma a prescindere non tocchi uno che ti sta pregando di non picchiarlo.  
Si guardò intorno, e decise di aprire la finestra, sperando che l’aria fredda dei primi di febbraio lo aiutasse a riprendere lucidità, a non farlo sentire in trappola. Erano al piano terra, per cui probabilmente anche se fosse scappato da li non si sarebbe fatto male. Non voleva aprire la porta perchè non voleva ritrovarsi a spiegare ai giornalisti il perchè del gesto, o dell’attacco di panico di Ermal.   
Certo, perchè spiegare perché era scappato dalla finestra aveva senso invece.   
“Ermal… sono io. Sono Fabrizio” provò a chiamarlo, mettendo nella propria voce tutta la dolcezza che avrebbe usato per calmare suo figlio, ma niente sembrava scuoterlo.   
Alla fine, dopo 37 lunghissimi minuti di parole dolce, di rassicurazioni e promesse che non avevano avuto nessun effetto, fece l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente di fare. Prese il telecomando e accese la tv sul primo canale musicale che trovò, rimpiangendo i bei tempi di VIVA in chiaro, e scarabocchiò un rapido messaggio prima di uscire, lasciando la serratura sbloccata dietro di sé.  
***  
La mano sulla spalla lo fece sussultare. Uscito dall’albergo, non era andato lontano. Si era seduto sulla spiaggia appena fuori.  
Non aveva abbandonato Ermal, aveva solo pensato che la sua presenza lo stava agitando più che calmarlo, e che forse le cose sarebbero migliorate se avesse realizzato di essere solo, che nessuno era lì per fargli del male.  
Era seduto lì da 18 minuti ormai, ma resistette, per la diciottesima volta dopo aver dato un occhio all’orologio sul telefono, all’impulso di entrare.   
Alzò gli occhi solo per vedere quel sorriso triste che era il marchio di fabbrica del più giovane.  
“Ehi" gli sorrise.  
Ermal gli porse la giacca.   
“Hai dimenticato questa… starai gelando"  
“Non si sta male nemmeno così" negò sopprimendo un brivido, affrettandosi tuttavia a indossarla.  
“Sei un pessimo bugiardo” Ermal si sedette accanto a lui, non così vicino da toccarlo, ma nemmeno troppo lontano, quella distanza che diceva: mi fido di te abbastanza, ma mantengo i miei spazi. A Fabrizio non importava, perchè Ermal era lì, e non più una palla tremante sul letto.   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, con il solo suono della risacca a far loro da sottofondo, il ritmico e costante rumore delle onde che si infrangevano contro gli scogli l’unico rumore a rompere la notte.   
Ormai il cielo iniziava a schiarire, e a breve l’alba avrebbe dato inizio a una nuova giornata dell’inverno ligure, mai veramente troppo freddo.   
“Va meglio?” Fabrizio dopo un po’ non riuscì più a trattenere la domanda.  
Ermal si limitò ad annuire, con quel suo solito atteggiamento timido, che toglieva dal suo volto gran parte dei suoi 36 anni che non dimostrava affatto.  
“Mi dispiace” disse alla fine.  
“E per cosa? Hai avuto un incubo, succede” Fabrizio cercava di minimizzare.  
“Perchè?”  
“Perchè cosa?” doveva ammettere che l’improvvisa richiesta l’aveva preso completamente alla sprovvista.   
“Non hai cercato di scuotermi, di riportarmi indietro. Mi hai lasciato solo” Fabrizio non ebbe tempo di sentirsi una merda totale, perchè immediatamente Ermal corresse il tiro “Voglio dire… in senso buono. Non nel senso che mi hai abbandonato… o cosa. Cioè… sì…”  
“Ho capito, ho capito. Non incartarti” lo interruppe con un involontario sorriso che si rispecchiò in quello di Ermal. “Non sapevo cosa fare” spiegò poi “Ho solo pensato che se ti avessi lasciato da solo, forse avresti capito di non essere in pericolo, e ti saresti calmato. Come mi muovevo peggioravo le cose… a un certo punto mi sono anche chiesto dove avessi lasciato le ossa tanto eri appallottolato”  
Niente. Doveva infilarci una qualche cazzata per alleggerire l’atmosfera. Lo sbuffo di Ermal era a metà tra una risata e un qualcos’altro di non ben definibile: un singhiozzo? Un sospiro?  
“Scherzi a parte. Dimmi come posso aiutarti e lo farò”  
Ermal in risposta abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo il volto nelle ginocchia raccolte contro il petto.  
Fabrizio allungò piano la mano, posandogliela delicatamente sulla nuca e scompigliandogli i capelli dolcemente.   
“Nessuno ti farà più del male. Te lo prometto", gli sussurró attirandolo a sè in un abbraccio fraterno.   
Si sentì quasi onorato quando il corpo dell’altro non ebbe altra reazione se non quella di restare rilassato appoggiato al suo petto, come se fosse naturale, come se si conoscessero da anni.  
“E ricordatelo sempre. Quel bastardo non ti ha fatto niente.”


	2. capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il telefono continua a suonare. Ha smesso, solo per ricominciare subito.
> 
> Ermal non guarda il nome sul display. Risponde.
> 
> “Apri subito questa dannata porta o la butto giù!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il capitolo 2...  
> doveva essere una one-shot. Ecco sì, doveva.

A Ermal non piaceva Sanremo. Ok, noted.

Fabrizio lo sospetta già da prima, avendo messo insieme tutto ciò che lo metteva in agitazione, e avendo considerato che il Festival era un concentrato di tutto ciò che lo mandava direttamente in panico.

Ora però ne ha la certezza assoluta.

Se la notte prima era stata agitata (ammesso che un attacco di panico con conseguente uscita in spiaggia possa essere coperto dalla definizione ‘agitata’), il giorno dopo è un delirio. 

Sono arrivati all’albergo a loro assegnato con un po’ di ritardo, sperando di evitare l’arrivo degli ospiti con conseguente ressa, ma Sanremo è anche un’accozzaglia di prime donne, e si sono ritrovati a essere spaventosamente puntuali. 

Aggiungere ‘ressa che ti spintona in giro’ alle cose che mandano Ermal sull'orlo di una crisi di panico: fatto. 

Fabrizio vede la salvezza nell’arrivo di Michelle Hunziker e Pierfrancesco Favino. Con loro c’è anche Edoardo Leo. 

E i cantanti vengono dimenticati in favore dei conduttori. E meno male che Sanremo è il festival della canzone italiana.

In un altro tempo, in un altro giorno, Fabrizio avrebbe perso tempo a indignarsi, almeno mentalmente, ma oggi si limita a cogliere la palla al balzo. Raccatta lo zaino e se lo infila in spalla, con la mano destra prende Ermal per una spalla, con la sinistra un povero cristo della categoria giovani e li trascina nella relativa sicurezza della tromba delle scale. 

 

Il sospiro di sollievo di Ermal è quasi impercettibile, ma Fabrizio ormai sa leggerlo a sufficienza da vederlo. La sua presa si allenta e diventa una lieve pacca sulla spalla, un gesto impercettibile per chiunque tranne loro. 

Il giovane cantante si appoggia al muro e sospira di sollievo. 

“Grazie"

Fabrizio sorride, ricordando più di 10 anni fa il suo stesso smarrimento di fronte a tutto quel casino.

“Figurati. Sta lontano dagli ascensori. Sono trappole mortali al servizio dei paparazzi”

Il ragazzo si lasciò andare a una risata nervosa.

“Altro?”

“Dormi ogni volta che puoi”è la risposta di Ermal, e Fabrizio è contento di sentirla rilassata, senza traccia di stress subconscio. 

“O...kay” Fabrizio ridacchia sentendo il dubbio nella sua voce… povero ingenuo.

“No, sul serio" aggiunge, “Sanremo e sonno hanno divorziato anni fa. Ogni volta che puoi chiudere gli occhi, fallo.”

Il ragazzo sorride poi prende le scale, diretto alla propria stanza. Fabrizio si volta verso Ermal, ed ecco spuntare quel sorriso quasi colpevole. Fabrizio inizia quasi ad odiarlo.

Niente di tutto questo è colpa di Ermal, tranne, forse, la loro partecipazione a Sanremo. Perchè lui ha avuto l’idea, ma è stato il più giovane a tuffarcisi con tutte le scarpe con un entusiasmo di quelli che scaldavano il cuore.

“Quanti piani?” chiede Ermal, e Fabrizio non si lamenta del fatto che non abbia commentato l’episodio. Fabrizio odia quel ‘grazie’ che sa di ‘scusami’.

“Cinque” risponde Fabrizio, ringraziando l’esistenza dei facchini, perchè almeno loro possono prendere l’ascensore. 

“Evvai! Possiamo scofanarci il mondo senza paura di non entrare nei vestiti”

Fabrizio scoppia a ridere e scuote la testa.

I misteri della vita: come faceva Ermal a far entrare nel proprio corpo tutta quella quantità di cibo senza essere una botte?

No, sul serio. 

Offrire la cena a quel ragazzo equivaleva ad andare in bancarotta.

“Chiariamo subito” mette le mani avanti, scherzando “se soffri di fame nervosa paghi tu, che io ho due figli da mantenere”.

Ermal ride mentre lentamente iniziano la lunga scalata fino al quinto piano dell’albergo. Le loro camere sono vicine, il che non è male, e i due si separano, stanchi dagli eventi della notte precedente, e desiderosi di seguire il loro stesso consiglio. 

***

Ermal si butta sul letto; è esausto, e stufo. 

E’ stufo del proprio corpo, che dopo vent’anni ancora lo tradisce quando meno se lo aspetta.

E dire che aveva iniziato a pensare che le cose stessero migliorando.

Non aveva un attacco di panico vero ormai da due anni, e gli sembrava che, finalmente, le cose stessero migliorando nella sua vita;  invece, ieri, quando finalmente tutto stava per iniziare, l’incubo era tornato. 

Certo, ha ancora problemi con tante cose, e sa che Fabrizio se ne è accorto.

Fabrizio sa quanto sia dura per lui stare nell’ambiente del festival, quest’anno ancora più oppressivo e blindato perchè, nonostante tutto, l’incubo terrorismo era ancora lì fuori, pronto a colpire quando meno ce lo si aspetti.

Barriere anticarro, cani addestrati a riconoscere l’esplosivo, con i loro padroni sicuramente artificieri, soldati e poliziotti pronti a sacrificare la loro vita per cercare di sventare un eventuale attacco.

Avevano ricevuto le istruzioni di sicurezza la settimana prima, ma solo adesso ha tempo di leggerle. E l’ansia sale man mano che i suoi occhi scorrono sullo schermo dello smartphone. 

Odiava essere toccato, e li avrebbero perquisiti.

Le uscite secondarie non si potevano usare, per paura che qualcuno le dimenticasse aperte.

In pratica, la sua unica via di fuga durante gli anni precedenti gli era stata tolta.

C’erano sempre le uscite principali, ma erano sempre intasate di fan e giornalisti.

Dalla padella nella brace, come si suol dire.

Ermal ama i propri fan, e sta imparando a conoscere anche quelli di Fabrizio; ama incontrarli e interagire con loro, perchè alla fine sono i veri artefici del suo successo, quelli che tengono a galla la sua vita.

Ma quando ha bisogno di fuggire, ciò che vuole è solo uno spazio aperto e aria, che gli ricordino che non è più in quella casa, che non è più un bambino, che non è più in Albania, tra le grinfie di quell’uomo. 

 

Al solo pensiero si sente stringere il petto in una morsa di ansia e per un attimo i suoi polmoni non trovano aria. Percepisce, in un angolo della propria mente, di stare respirando, ma non riesce a scrollarsi quella sensazione di dosso, ed è orribile perchè è come affondare sotto la superficie dell’acqua con un peso attaccato ai piedi. Lottare consuma le energie, ma nn si ha la lucidità di sciogliere le corde, e più si lotta, più si affonda.

 

Poi sente bussare alla porta.

Una volta.

Vorrebbe alzarsi, ma non ci riesce. Il petto è ancora come bloccato, e non riesce nemmeno a rispondere.

Due volte, leggermente più forte.

Tre volte, e ora c’è urgenza, insistenza.

Sono pugni forti, decisi.

Non arrivano sulla porta.

Arrivano sul suo petto, sulla sua schiena. Sul suo volto, perchè a lui non importa dove colpisce, non importa se si vede. Basta colpire.

 

***

 

L’ha lasciato non più di un quarto d’ora fa. 

Il tempo di una doccia, di aprire finalmente il file con le istruzioni di sicurezza antiterrorismo.

Sa che, tre camere più in là, Ermal sta facendo lo stesso, perchè non è il caso di rendere il lavoro ancora più difficile a chi già fa un lavoro difficile e questo, loro, vogliono tenerlo in mente più di tutti, visto la loro canzone.

Come lo legge sa che per l’amico sarà difficile.

 

Se lo ricorda, l’anno scorso, di averlo visto sgusciare fuori dalle entrate secondarie. Aveva sempre pensato fosse per una sigaretta in tutta tranquillità, come le sigarette andrebbero sempre fumate, che diavolo, lo faceva anche lui del resto.

Ora sa, anzi sospetta, il vero motivo di quelle fughe, e decide che gli serve un nuovo piano. 

Un qualcosa che gli faccia capire quando serve una via d’uscita.

Ha promesso a Ermal di aiutarlo, e ha tutta l’intenzione di farlo.

Resta indeciso solo qualche minuto, col dubbio di fare cosa gradita o invasione di privacy, prima di mettere il naso fuori dalla propria stanza e andare a bussare.

 

La terza volta che bussa, più insistentemente, inizia a preoccuparsi sul serio.

“Ermal!” lo chiama da fuori, cercando di non alzare la voce. In albergo non sono soli e Fabrizio non vuole attirare l’attenzione su di loro. 

Quando non ottiene risposta, inizia a preoccuparsi. 

Ermal non ha il sonno pesante. E’ un diavolo di gatto che si sveglia a ogni minimo rumore.

“Ermal, non scherzo. Apri! Mi sto preoccupando!”

Il suo pugno parte in automatico per bussare di nuovo, poi si blocca.

Prende il telefono.   
Registro.

Contattati di frequente.

Il numero di Ermal è il primo, lo sente più della sua compagna, più dei suoi figli. Colpa di una collaborazione stretta, di idee notturne che proprio non possono aspettare il giorno dopo. 

Invia la chiamata.

La suoneria parte dall’altro lato del muro, Fabrizio la sente, e spera che l’amico risponda, anche solo per mandarlo a cagare per averlo svegliato.

***

Un suono quasi stridulo, invadente.

Fastidioso.

Un telefono?

Il suo telefono.

E improvvisamente Ermal non ha più 10 anni, e non ci sono più lividi sul suo corpo, solo una stanza d’albergo e il suo smartphone che suona.

Il suo cervello rimette a posto i pezzi.

E a Sanremo.

Con Fabrizio.

Al sicuro.

Quell’uomo non gli ha fatto niente. 

Il telefono continua a suonare. Ha smesso, solo per ricominciare subito. 

Ermal non guarda il nome sul display. Risponde.

“Apri subito questa dannata porta o la butto giù!”

Dovrebbe conoscere quella voce, sapere per istinto che non gli farebbe mai del male, ricordarsi che appena poche ore prima gli aveva promesso di aiutarlo, e che se gli sta parlando in quel modo è solo perchè probabilmente è terrorizzato dalla sua mancanza di risposta; dovrebbe sapere che quella voce è naturalmente roca e potente, graffiante, specialmente quando in preda alle emozioni.

Quante volte l’ha sentita cantare con tutta la sua rabbia, alimentata dai sentimenti stessi a ondate?

Ma la sua mente è ancora in equilibrio sul filo sottile tra presente e passato, e quelle parole riportano alla mente solo ricordi di un bambino che si chiude in camera cercando di fuggire da carezze che carezze non sono, perchè le carezze non lasciano segni rossi.

Ermal trema, si rannicchia stretto sul letto, nasconde il viso nelle ginocchia, le lacrime non riescono a evitare di scendergli sul volto. 

Non devi piangere. Si ripete. Se piangi è peggio. E cerca di smettere, ma più cerca di trattenersi più le cose degenerano; il petto, che poco prima sembrava completamente incapace di espandersi, ora invece è scosso da singhiozzi irrefrenabili. 

Il cellulare è dimenticato accanto a lui, non lo guarda, non vede la foto di Fabrizio, con la sua faccia da schiaffi e il ghigno impertinente, nella testa gli risuonano solo quelle parole. 

“Apri la porta o la butto giù".

E gli sembra di sentire davvero la porta sbattere contro i cardini, forzatamente aperta. 

Gli sembra di sentire i passi affrettati di quell’uomo, e si chiude ancora di più. Se sta chiuso, forse non ci saranno lividi sul suo volto da spiegare alla maestra domani.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cinghiata gli arriva dritta sulla schiena, dalla parte della fibbia, ed Ermal implora, perchè il dolore è insopportabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo...  
> buona lettura a tutti!

Fabrizio capisce di avere fatto una cazzata colossale quando, attutiti dalla porta, arrivano i singhiozzi di Ermal.

Quelle camere dovrebbero essere insonorizzate, e il rumore è infatti quasi inudibile, ma Fabrizio è teso a captare qualunque rumore che gli dia un segnale su Ermal.

“Ermal, calmati. Scusa. Sono io. Sono Fabrizio” prova a dire nel telefono, più volte, ma viene completamente ignorato. 

Senza abbandonare la comunicazione, Fabrizio vola in reception, sgusciando e ignorando amici, conoscenti, colleghi e giornalisti. Ha solo una priorità, ed è arrivare da Ermal.

Lui, sempre così impulsivo, finalmente si ferma, perchè non può e non vuole mettere il suo amico a disagio. 

Poi arriva l’illuminazione. La tromba delle scale è, ancora una volta il suo rifugio. Si appoggia al muro e chiude gli occhi, respira e cerca di calmarsi, perchè deve sembrare allegro e disinvolto.

Con una nonchalance che non ha assolutamente idea da dove esca, convince la receptionist a passargli la la chiave della porta della stanza di Ermal, spiegando che si tratta di uno scherzo e che la restituirà in brevissimo tempo.

Sarà stato il fascino, sarà stato l’intervento benedetto di Favino a supporto della cosa, ma Fabrizio riesce a ottenere quello che vuole. 

In ascensore riprende la telefonata mai interrotta.

“Ermal, ho preso le chiavi. Arrivo. Non sei solo. Sono qui. Arrivo"

Dal telefono arrivano solo i singhiozzi ininterrotti del ragazzo, Fabrizio li sente anche se il telefono è lontano dal suo orecchio, o forse sono solo echi di quelli che ha sentito. 

L’ascensore sembra non arrivare mai, dannatissimo quinto piano; le porte si aprono, e Fabrizio fatica davvero a contenersi dal correre a perdifiato alla stanza che, ovviamente è l’ultima in fondo al corridoio più lontano.

Fabrizio ripensa a come e perchè avrebbe spiegato una tale corsa, se davvero si fosse trattato di uno scherzo, e si impone una calma che non sente.

La sua camminata è lenta e controllata, i suoi muscoli fanno a cazzotti con gli impulsi del cervello, che intimano di correre come se ne andasse della loro vita. La camera sembra non arrivare mai.   
Gli ultimi metri Fabrizio cede, li fa di corsa, perchè tanto il corridoio è deserto.

“Sto per entrare, Ermal” lo avvisa, parlando al microfono del telefono nella vana speranza di essere ascoltato, poi striscia la scheda magnetizzata sul lettore.

La luce diventa verde e la serratura scatta immediatamente. 

Fabrizio sa che i prossimi secondi saranno interminabili; Fabrizio apre la porta con più veemenza di quando intendesse, e una fitta gli arriva diretta al cuore quando l’immediata reazione di Ermal è quella di chiudersi ancora di più su sè stesso.

Vorrebbe correre da lui e stringerlo forte a sè, come farebbe con i propri figli, ma sa che non può e non deve farlo.

Si siede lontano dalla porta, e lontano dalla finestra, per quanto possibile, e dal lato opposto del bagno; in altre parole, gli lascia tutte le possibili vie di fuga. Questo, inevitabilmente lo porta così vicino a Ermal che basterebbe che allungasse il braccio per toccarlo, ma, di nuovo, si trattiene. Si lascia scivolare a terra, con la schiena contro la parete, le ginocchia sollevate vicino al petto, ma larghe e rilassate, niente  a che vedere con la posizione da uovo di Ermal.

“Ermal” lo chiama di nuovo, cercando di tenere ansia e preoccupazione fuori da essa. Come la sera prima, cerca di metterci dentro tutto il sincero affetto per lui “Sono io, sono Fabri. Non ti farò del male”.

Questa volta non se ne va. Resta lì, a parlare con Ermal, ripetendo quella litania non sa nemmeno lui quante volte.

Resta lì e si preoccupa, perchè i singhiozzi non si placano, e onestamente, non è sicuro che Ermal abbia abbastanza ossigeno, o se i suoi polmoni abbiano abbastanza spazio per espandersi a sufficienza, pressato com’è su sè stesso, ma non si muove.

***

Le botte arrivano senza sosta.

Ermal le sente, e s i chiude ancora di più. le ossa e i muscoli sono tesi, gli fanno male, così come i polmoni. Non c’è aria, me non può lasciarsi andare. Non mentre LUI è qui, a colpirlo.

Non vuole lividi sulla faccia, perchè i lividi portano domande, e lui è stufo di rispondere a domande, stufo di dire bugie, di dare la colpa a bulli inesistenti. 

Non riesce a smettere di piangere, e sa che dovrebbe farlo, invece. LUI odia quando piange, lo colpisce più forte, sputandogli insulti in faccia.

“... sono qui.”

Una voce roca. Ed Ermal quasi ride, di quelle risate ciniche, senza allegria.

Razza di bastardo, lo so che sei qui. Lo sento. Sento le tue mani addosso. 

Sente la sua risata malvagia, e sa che forse, quell’insulto, lo ha detto ad alta voce, e che probabilmente ha appena segnato la propria condanna.

La cinghiata gli arriva dritta sulla schiena, dalla parte della fibbia, ed Ermal implora, perchè il dolore è insopportabile.

***

Ermal è in un suo mondo, fatto  di botte e dolore.

Lo vede contorcersi, contrarsi, quasi cercare di sottrarsi a colpi immaginari.

Fabrizio non è sicuro di riuscire a restare. Ha la nausea, la colazione minaccia di tornare su, ne sente l’acidità nello stomaco, fin quasi in gola. 

Quando sente arrivare il primo conato, riesce a respirare, e a respingerlo giù da dove è salito.

Poi Ermal fa una risata cinica, senza allegria, piena di dolore… e comincia a implorare, e Fabrizio non riesce più a controllarsi.

Si porta una mano alla bocca e si lancia letteralmente contro la porta aperta del bagno. La chiude con un calcio, perchè non vuole che Ermal lo veda così, e si piega sulla tazza, finchè non restano che conati vuoti, lo stomaco vuoto, e il suo respiro affannoso.

***

La porta sbatte, di nuovo.

Sembra più vicina, più reale, ed Ermal alza gli occhi.

La stanza è vuota, e diversa. Non è la sua cameretta in Albania. Non ci sono le pareti arancioni che lui è sua sorella hanno voluto con tanto ardore, non ci sono i suoi aeroplanini di carta, non ci sono giochi rovesciati ovunque, come dopo ogni volta che suo padre si sfoga.

Ermal si guarda le mani, che tremano come il resto del proprio corpo, ancora scosso dal vortice del flashback che lo ha travolto.. 

Mani da adulto.

Ermal torna alla realtà.

I pezzi vanno a posto.

Un rumore dal bagno, come un conato. 

Ermal si alza, o almeno ci prova. Ricade sul letto, le gambe ancora tremanti tanto da fargli male non reggono il suo peso.

Si asciuga le guance bagnate di lacrime con una mano che ancora trema. 

Gli fanno male tutti i muscoli, come se fosse passato davvero di nuovo sotto le mani di suo padre. Cerca di rialzarsi, ma la testa inizia a girare, barcolla e perde l’equilibrio.

Una presa salda evita l’impatto col pavimento. Ermal si irrigidisce, poi riconosce quell’ammasso di capelli perennemente spettinati, tanto da far concorrenza ai suoi ricci, e forza il proprio corpo a rilassarsi.

Da dove è uscito Fabrizio?

Poi collega. 

Il conato, Il bagno. 

“Fab…”

“Shh. Non ora. Rimettiti giù”.

La voce di Fabrizio non è salda, c’è un leggero tremore, ed Ermal ha paura.

Ha paura perchè, per la seconda volta, Fabrizio l’ha visto letteralmente estraniarsi dal mondo, entrare in una sorta di dimensione parallela.

Ha paura perchè questa volta l’ha fatto vomitare.

Ha paura perché teme che lo lasci solo.

Si ritrova steso a letto, con le coperte tirate su fino al mento. Continua a tremare, non riesce a fermarsi; Vorrebbe parlare, ma non trova le parole, perchè parole non ce ne sono, in realtà.

***

Ermal è, chissà come, tornato al presente.

Come lo ha sentito muoversi, Fabrizio è scattato fuori dal bagno, appena in tempo per vederlo perdere l’equilibrio. Quasi si tuffa per prenderlo, e arriva a malapena a fermare la caduta.

L’irrigidimento istantaneo fa male al cuore, ma Fabrizio non lo lascia. E’ questione di un attimo, poi sente pronunciare il proprio nome.

Lo zittisce, perchè non vuole, per nessun motivo al mondo, sentire parole di scuse, o chissà cos’altro. Vuole che quel corpo smetta di ansimare, di tremare. Vuole rivedere il sorriso sincero di Ermal; vuole vederlo ridere insieme a lui, di nuovo calmo.

Lo fa stendere a letto e gli rimbocca le coperte. 

Ermal si raggomitola su un fianco, trema e ansima… e Fabrizio non sa cosa fare.

Con suo figlio sarebbe facile, ma suo figlio nn ha subito traumi. Suo figlio non ha paura ogni volta che una persona lo tocca.

Fabrizio si alza e fa il giro del letto, in modo da poter guardare Ermal negli occhi. 

Il letto matrimoniale crea distanza, ma Fabrizio non sale sul materasso, non vuole invadere la sua privacy. Si inginocchia a terra e posa mani e mento sul bordo, limitandosi a guardare l’amico. 

Ermal distoglie lo sguardo, senza smettere di tremare. 

Rimangono in silenzio, Fabrizio non sa per quanto. Non guarda il telefono, non conta i minuti. Gli importa solo del collega.

“Erm?” sussurra dopo un poco, utilizzando quel nomignolo che lo fa arrabbiare, perchè gli sembra il nome di un cane; Fabrizio però carica in quelle tre lettere tutto l’affetto che prova per lui. “Sei con me?”

Ermal non risponde, non lo guarda; Fabrizio quasi si perde quell’impercettibile cenno di assenso del capo riccioluto, che gli dà speranza. 

“Posso fare qualcosa?”

Un’altra attesa; un altro cenno, questa volta di diniego.

Fabrizio aspetta ancora, poi fa la domanda che più teme.

***

Ermal si sente svuotato.

E’ esausto, i muscoli gli fanno male, ma allo stesso modo non smette di tremare.

Vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e dormire, ma non ci riesce. Se chiude gli occhi, suo padre sarà di nuovo lì.

Sente la presenza di Fabrizio dietro di sè, ma non si volta.

Non ce la fa a guardarlo negli occhi.

E poi lui è lì, lo sguardo preoccupato che incrocia il suo, il mento appoggiato sul bordo del materasso; gli lascia il suo spazio, ma non ha intenzione di andarsene.

Ermal gli è grato, anche se lui, i propri occhi li abbassa. 

Lo vede appena con la coda dell’occhio, ma gli basta. La sua presenza è abbastanza per tenerlo ancorato alla realtà, per far capire al proprio corpo che è Fabrizio quello reale, con la sua felpa del secolo scorso e i capelli arruffati.

Restano così, semplicemente in silenzio, mentre Ermal implora silenziosamente il proprio corpo di smettere di tremare, perchè è esausto, non ce la fa più, e vorrebbe solo rilassarsi.

“Sei con me?” 

Ermal ci mette un po’ a recepire la domanda. E’ lì, ma allo stesso tempo è come se ci fosse un vetro a separarlo dal resto del mondo, una bolla che di volare via proprio non ne vuol sapere, che ovatta tutti i suoni.

Fa appena un cenno con la testa. 

Sì, ci sono. Sono lucido. So chi sei.

“Posso fare qualcosa?”

No. Non puoi fare niente. 

Vorrebbe urlare, sfogarsi, buttare fuori il macigno che ha nel petto, che gli impedisce di reagire. Fabrizio per questo non può fare niente, proprio niente.

“Vuoi che vada via?”

“No!”

La violenza della sua risposta spaventa anche sè stesso.

Non recepisce il suo corpo muoversi. Sa solo che in un baleno le sue mani hanno afferrato la felpa di Fabrizio come se fosse l’unica cosa a tenerlo attaccato alla vita.

Per una frazione di secondo, i loro sguardi si incrociano, ed Ermal ha paura.

***

Di fronte alle reazioni, o meglio non reazioni, alle domande precedenti, l’ultima cosa che Fabrizio si aspettava era che Ermal si lanciasse addosso a lui, avvinghiandosi al cappuccio della sua felpa, l’unico lembo che poteva raggiungere data la posizione in cui si trovava.

Il suo “no” disperato lo colpisce in egual misura al timpano e al cuore. 

Per la prima volta, riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, e non sa esattamente cosa vede Ermal nei suoi, ma all’improvviso è terrorizzato.

Fabrizio, d’istinto alza le mani, mostrandogli che non lo sta toccando, perchè il suo primo istinto è stato quello di attirarlo a sè e stringerlo forte.

“Ermal. Tranquillo. Sono qui. Non me ne vado. Non ti tocco, ma non me ne vado. Promesso”.

Ermal sembra recuperare il controllo; la sua presa si allenta un poco, ma senza mai lasciarlo andare. Fabrizio si tira su, sporgendosi un poco sul letto in modo da non rischiare lo strangolamento.

“Sono qui, Ermal. Sono qui”

La mano del più giovane lascia la felpa per arrivare al suo cuore, che batte a duemila dalla paura e dalla preoccupazione. Fabrizio cerca di respirare, di calmarsi, perchè adesso la sua priorità è calmare l’amico, e un attacco di panico non è certo di aiuto.

***

Ermal sente il cuore di Fabrizio battere all’impazzata, quasi in sincrono con il suo, lo sente quasi rimbombare contro la propria mano.    
A Ermal non importa. 

E’ reale, e lo sta aiutando a calmarsi.

Chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sulla propria mano, sul battito e sul respiro di Fabrizio.

Il suo cuore rallenta insieme al suo, come le loro voci mentre cantano, che si inseguono, si rincorrono, si superano, e poi si fondono mescolandosi perfettamente alla fine della canzone.

Il cuore di Fabri rallenta, e così il suo respiro, ed Ermal si ritrova a inseguirlo, a cercare di sincronizzarsi. L’altro lo percepisce, forse. Il suo respiro si fa più profondo, più attento e accentuato.

Vieni, sembra dirgli. Respira con me. 

Ed Ermal, che non si è mai fidato di nessuno, lo segue, e non si rende conto che quelle parole, Fabrizio le ha pronunciate davvero.

***

Fabrizio ci mette un attimo a capire cosa sta facendo Ermal, con la sua mano contro il petto, all’altezza del cuore, che spinge come un dannato, così forte che sembra che voglia entrargli dentro. 

Come lo capisce, inizia a controllare il proprio respiro, a espandere bene il petto. 

“Respira con me, Ermal” gli sussurra, praticamente sdraiandosi sul letto accanto a lui. “Respira con me”.

E, proprio come avviene mentre cantano, è come una magia. 

Il respiro di Ermal si calma, arriva a sincronizzarsi perfettamente con il proprio. Il corpo del ragazzo smette di tremare, finalmente esausto.

Il suo respiro si regolarizza, spossato. 

Ermal lo guarda, finalmente lo guarda davvero. Ha gli occhi stanchi, fatica a tenerli aperti. Apre la bocca, come per dire qualcosa.

“Shh. Dormi. Sono qui” Fabrizio sussurra quelle parole come le sussurra a Libero e Anita dopo un incubo, ma non lo tocca, non lo accarezza come farebbe con loro; non è il momento, e tutto vuole fuorchè farlo tornare nell’incubo; e allora continua a respirare, con la mano dell’altro ancora sul cuore. 

Ed Ermal, miracolosamente, si addormenta.

  
  
  
  



	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal apre gli occhi e Fabrizio è li con lui, il volto è nascosto nel cuscino anche se il suo corpo è girato su un fianco, rivolto verso di lui, ed Ermal si chiede come diamine faccia a respirare, ma soprattutto a dormire, in quella posizione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti voi che leggete e lasciate un feedback!!!  
> Ermal, se stai leggendo, ciao.

Ermal apre gli occhi e Fabrizio è li con lui, il volto è nascosto nel cuscino anche se il suo corpo è girato su un fianco, rivolto verso di lui, ed Ermal si chiede come diamine faccia a respirare, ma soprattutto a dormire, in quella posizione.

Si accorge di avere ancora la mano sul petto dell’amico, e la ritrae quasi di scatto, come se scottasse.

Ha ricordi vaghi e confusi di quello che è successo; ricorda solo di essere crollato, di avere avuto un altro attacco di panico, e i suoi muscoli confermano. Li sente indolenziti come se si fosse allenato per ore, e si chiede per quanto tempo sia andato avanti, questa volta.

***

Fabrizio non ricorda di essersi addormentato.

Non voleva farlo, ma si sentiva stremato quasi quanto Ermal, e alla fine, evidentemente, aveva ceduto.

La mano dell’altro sul suo petto era una presenza rassicurante, e la sua improvvisa mancanza lo scuote, svegliandolo. Lentamente, dolorosamente, gira la testa verso l’amico.

Cerca subito gli occhi di Ermal, e un sorriso gli spunta sincero quando li vede tranquilli e presenti. Il suo corpo non trema più.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede subito, e si morde la lingua. Ha paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Ermal lo guarda, poi annuisce. 

“Sc…”

“No. Non dire quella parola" Fabrizio lo blocca subito. “non la voglio sentire. Non è colpa tua,” ed è sincero. Non vuole che si scusi, perchè non c’è niente da scusare. Non è stato Ermal a scegliere di avere un attacco di panico. Anzi, probabilmente è lui che dovrebbe scusarsi per quelle parole che lo hanno innescato.

“Grazie" sussurra allora l’altro.

“Scusami", risponde Fabrizio “non avrei dovuto urlarti contro al telefono" 

“Non… potevi saperlo" Ermal sembra… colpito? Stupito?

“Avrei dovuto. So come reagisci quando qualcuno alza la voce o è aggressivo. Ero… non lo so. Non rispondevi, la porta era chiusa… sono… andato in panico, credo".

***

Ermal era genuinamente stupito.

Sapeva di avere reazioni che erano puro istinto, ovviamente.

I rumori improvvisi gli davano fastidio, e detestava i luoghi chiusi e affollati. Doveva sempre avere almeno un’uscita sotto controllo, possibilmente libera per una fuga rapida. 

Aveva notato, e apprezzato, che Fabrizio ci presentasse attenzione abbastanza da farlo sentire (quasi) sempre a proprio agio.

Non aveva realizzato, però, quanto fosse in grado di leggerlo dentro. 

Ermal si riteneva abbastanza bravo a nascondere alcune cose, ma evidentemente non era così.

E, onestamente, non sapeva come reagire al panico di Fabrizio. 

Non è che gli desse propriamente fastidio… okay forse un po’... o forse no?

Non sa decidere cosa provi, la sua mente è un turbinio di pensieri, metà dei quali tendono fastidiosamente a tornare alla sua infanzia, e il suo corpo minaccia, ancora una volta, di tradirlo, di ricominciare a tremare e no, ti prego, non di nuovo. 

Non posso sopportarlo di nuovo, ti prego. Ermal supplica la propria mente con tutte le proprie forze.

Scuote la testa, cercando di scacciare i brutti pensieri, stringe le mani a pugno quando sente le dita che iniziano a tremare. 

“Ermal? Cespuglietto?”

Cespuglietto?

Da dove gli è uscito? 

Ermal quasi non se ne rende conto, ma quel soprannome buttato lì quasi per caso ha fermato il tremolio delle sue mani, e lo distoglie per un attimo dai brutti pensieri.

“Sei con me?”

Ermal alza lo sguardo, incrociando quello dell’amico, che gli sorride.

Per la prima volta, Ermal vorrebbe che Fabrizio chiudesse la distanza tra loro, che lo abbracciasse, o lo toccasse. Quasi si stupisce di sè stesso.

Ermal odia essere toccato, lo mette a disagio e il suo corpo si irrigidisce, in attesa di colpi che, probabilmente, non verranno mai.

Sa, però, che Fabrizio non lo farà, non senza una sua richiesta, e, dal canto suo, Ermal non riesce a buttarsi, a lasciarsi andare a sufficienza da cercare attivamente quel contatto. È più forte di lui.

“Sì. Grazie,” cerca di sorridere,ma non ci riesce. “Scusa”

“Ho detto che quella parola non la voglio sentire”.   
Fabrizio si alza, accende il bollitore messo sulla scrivania. Ci sono diverse bustine di tè e cappuccino liofilizzato. E’ quest’ultimo che prende. Sa che lo adora. Pochi minuti, e la tazza fumante è nelle sue mani. “Niente cannella, mi dispiace, Cespuglietto”.

“Sopravviverò” sorride, alzando le spalle e sorseggiando il cappuccino caldo. Il liquido scende e sembra aiutarlo ad ancorarsi alla realtà. “Cespuglietto?”

“Sì, per quella cosa che hai in testa.” Fabrizio indica vagamente la massa spettinata di ricci “Ti dispiace?”

“No” ed è sincero, il soprannome è originale, e divertente. E deve ammettere che, in effetti, i suoi capelli somigliano a un cespuglio. 

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

Ne vuole parlare? Assolutamente, tassativamente, no.

Fabrizio si merita uno straccio di spiegazione? Assolutamente, tassativamente, sì.

Bella merda.

Ermal prende tempo, bevendo il cappuccino e pensando che col latte andrebbe molto meglio, saprebbe meno di acqua sporca. Cerca di riordinare i pensieri, perchè si sente ancora scosso, e ha paura che scavare troppo in profondità scateni un altro attacco di panico e sa che non può sopportarne un altro.

Si sente febbricitante, ma non se ne preoccupa. Sa che febbre e attacchi di panico vanno a braccetto. La spossatezza, quella gli piace meno, perchè quando sente i propri muscoli indolenziti, e la sua mente stanca, che recepisce le cose con una frazione di secondo di ritardo, lo fanno sentire vulnerabile.

***

Ermal beve quello strano miscuglio di acqua e polvere che forse in un altro universo potrebbe aver incontrato del vero latte e del vero caffè; Fabrizio sa che sta cercando di prendere tempo, o forse di riordinare i pensieri, ma non gli mette fretta.

Lo guarda: è più pallido del solito, e non sembra stare bene.

Non insiste sulla domanda, perchè sa che Ermal parlerà se e quando ne avrà voglia. Forzarlo sarebbe un’ulteriore, inutile violenza.

Si alza e va verso il bagno, la cui porta è accanto a quella della camera.

La testa di Ermal scatta in alto.

“Vai via?” chiede, e il suo tono timido gli spezza il cuore; lui che la timidezza, una volta passato l’impaccio iniziale, non sa nemmeno cosa sia, lui che risponde a tono a qualunque tipo di provocazione, adesso ha gli occhi che implorano. Ed è quasi troppo.

“No, no.” lo rassicura all’istante, tornando verso di lui, ma sempre attento a non toccarlo. 

Vorrebbe evitare di dirgli che il suo attacco di panico ha scatenato la sua nausea e che ora ha l’estrema necessità di lavarsi i denti perchè si è lanciato fuori dal bagno per evitargli una caduta rovinosa e subito dopo si è addormentato e ora gli sembra che un topo ci sia morto nella sua bocca da tipo un mese. In agosto. Ma glielo dice comunque, perchè una qualunque altra scusa sarebbe terribile e saprebbe di menzogna, e Fabrizio sa che Ermal non ha bisogno di menzogne in questo momento. 

Ermal riesce a ridere all’idea del topo morto in bocca, ma è una risata un po’ forza, forse eccessiva per la mediocre battuta, ma Fabrizio se la fa bastare, almeno per ora. 

Tutto, purchè stia con lui e non torni in un mondo fatto di dolore.

Tutto, pur di non sentirlo implorare di nuovo.

“Posso andare a liberarmi del topo o devo alitarti in faccia finchè non mi implori tu di farlo?” ride, e scherza solo a metà; perchè se Ermal glielo chiedesse, si terrebbe tutta una colonia di topi morti in bocca, esattamente come farebbe per i propri figli. 

“Che schifo! Vai! Vai!” e poi anche l’altro butta lì una battuta “ma tieni la porta aperta che voglio tenerti d’occhio. Mica che mi finisci tutto il dentifricio”.

Fabrizio obbedisce ridendo, e rischia sul serio di finirgli il dentifricio. Quel saporaccio gli si è ancorato in gola che manco una cozza alla scoglio. 

***

Non sa nemmeno lui da dove o perchè gli sia venuto in mente di dirgli di lasciare la porta aperta; è un uomo adulto e sa benissimo che da un bagno al quinto piano non è che si possa scappare, che poi, se anche volesse, dove starebbe il problema?

Un brivido gli percorre la schiena all’idea di restare solo, il fantasma di suo padre ancora lì, pronto ad assaltarlo. Punta gli occhi sulla schiena di Fabrizio, ed è sufficiente.

Esala un sospiro tremante e si abbraccia le ginocchia.

Che poi, cosa gli sta succedendo? 

Perchè all’improvviso sembra tornato ai suoi primi mesi in Italia, quando bastava una qualunque cosa a renderlo una palla tremante in un angolo?

“Non so cosa mi succede” mormora a mezza voce, abbastanza alta da essere sentito dall’amico che ritorna dal bagno, ma non abbastanza da riempire la stanza, perchè ammetterlo gli costa tanto, troppo; è un fallimento. Cinque parole che annullano tutta la potenza di quel ‘Non ci avete fatto niente’.

Sente Fabrizio sedersi sul bordo del letto, sempre senza sfiorarlo, e di nuovo desidera quel contatto, quelle mani gentili che solo la notte prima l’avevano confortato sulla spiaggia di Sanremo; di nuovo, non chiede, e si sente anche peggio.

“Va tutto bene, Cespuglietto. Siamo tesi, e ti hanno tolto le tue vie di fuga. Troveremo un modo.”

L’affermazione di Fabrizio lo colpisce.

“Scusa?” non può fare a meno di chiedere.

“Gli anni scorsi non ti conoscevo… credevo uscissi a fumare in pace, e che fossi un po’ stronzo a startene sempre in quel camerino” gli sta dando dello stronzo, ma con affetto. Okay. “Lavorando con te in questi mesi, ho capito che era il tuo modo di non farti venire un esaurimento nervoso.”

Non può fare altro che annuire, perchè è la pura verità. E se Fabrizio fosse stato un po’ più attento, probabilmente avrebbe notato che, se poteva, utilizzava sempre la stessa uscita, quella da cui poteva vedere uno stralcio di mare, perchè il mare gli ricordava Bari, e Bari lo portava via dal senso di oppressione e di pericolo. 

Era rinato col mare e i suoi profumi, e, ogni volta, il mare gli ricordava chi era diventato, e chi non era più.

“Ero venuto per questo, prima” continua Fabrizio “Per capire come aiutarti”. Ermal deve per un attimo avere uno sguardo stralunato, perchè l’altro inizia a ridere “Cespuglietto, io sarò anche quello anziano, ma tu sei quello col principio di Alzheimer! Te l’ho detto stanotte,e te lo ripeto ora: dimmi come posso aiutarti e lo farò.” 

Ermal si ritrova a sorridere, e ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più a Fabrizio, chiudendo un po’ di quella distanza che l’altro aveva lasciato. 

“Sapere di non essere solo, che non tutti sono avversari… mi aiuta già” dice sincero.

***

A Fabrizio non è sfuggito l’avvicinamento di Ermal.

Ancora non si toccano, ma la distanza si è ridotta, e resistere alla tentazione di confortarlo è difficile.

Le parole del più giovane gli scaldano il cuore. Non è un abbraccio, ma è una dimostrazione di fiducia di quelle che forse valgono anche di più.

“Il mio problema” continua poi, e Fabri riporta l’attenzione su di lui “E’ il via vai di persone. Come nei luoghi troppo affollati. Non so dove guardare, a chi dare retta, se qualcuno arriverà da dietro a buttarmi a terra…”

Le mani di Ermal iniziano subito a tremare, e l’altro agisce d’istinto.

“Sto per toccarti la schiena. Giuro che non ti faccio del male” lo avverte “Dimmi se aiuta... “

Con tutta la delicatezza del mondo, posa la propria mano nell’incavo della sua schiena, preme leggermente, poi inizia un lento movimento circolare.

Sente i muscoli dell’altro irrigidirsi per un secondo, e riduce la pressione, pronto a staccarsi se necessario, poi lo vede rilassarsi. Lentamente, continua. 

***

Se Fabrizio non l’avesse avvertito, probabilmente sarebbe saltato via come una molla al contatto. Solo il pensiero del caos dell’Ariston, con centinaia, letteralmente, di persone che corrono in giro con aste, fili, microfoni, valigie e valigette, fa sì che le sue mani inizino a tremare.

Invece sta fermo; si obbliga a stare fermo e a fidarsi di lui. 

Si irrigidisce, perchè non può farne a meno, ma si rilassa come l’altro fa come per ritrarsi. E la mano torna lì, calda, ferma, senza nessuna traccia di esitazione, rassicurante. 

Sembra dirgli: ‘non preoccuparti delle tue spalle, ci sono io’; ed Ermal sa che è così.

“Com’è, Cespuglietto?”

Sente il bisogno di buttarla sullo scherzo, perchè sente la tensione nella voce di Fabrizio. 

E inizia a fare le fusa. 

Fabri scoppia a ridere tanto di gusto che Ermal lo segue poco dopo, dimenticando per un istante la febbre e gli attacchi di panico.  

***

Ed eccolo, l’Ermal che gli piace.

L’Ermal capace in un istante di piegarti un due dalle risate, quello che gli ha fatto passare pomeriggi interi a ridere di fronte allo schermo di un PC, perchè, anche se lui non era un tipo propriamente social, Fabrizio aveva subito saputo che su Twitter Ermal era parecchio attivo.

Doveva ammettere che le fusa lo avevano asfaltato completamente, facendogli dimenticare tutta la tensione in un attimo.

Adesso faticano entrambi a riprendere fiato tanto stanno ridendo, ma va bene così. 

  
  
  
  



	5. capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabri gli sfiora la schiena, ed Ermal respira.
> 
> “Tranquillo” gli sussurra poi facendogli un breve massaggio “Sono qui”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rieccomi!  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

 

Fabri gli sfiora la schiena, ed Ermal respira.

“Tranquillo” gli sussurra poi facendogli un breve massaggio “Sono qui”.

Ermal annuisce e sorride, giocherellando distrattamente con le corde della sua chitarra. Si sono messi in un angolo, per gli ultimi preparativi prima della prova generale.

C’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, che lo rende nervoso e teso più del solito. 

Non sono le misure di sicurezza aggiuntive, alla fine il personale in più si nota e non si nota. Fabrizio trova sempre una scusa per stargli alle spalle, ed Ermal scopre che se sa di avere dietro lui, è meno ansioso di quello che non riesce a vedere. 

Eppure, c’è qualcosa nell’aria, che lo tiene sul chi va là, e non c’è verso di calmarlo, e no, non è l’esibizione imminente. 

Prima di presentarsi all’Ariston, Fabrizio lo ha convinto a mangiare qualcosa, che però è già finito da qualche parte negli scarichi delle fogne di Sanremo. Non ci riesce proprio, a tenere giù il cibo prima di cantare.

La mano di Fabrizio resta posata al suo posto, e lo tiene ben piantato al presente.

“Tutto ok? Che succede?”

“Non lo so, Fabrì” risponde accentando la i, perchè quando non lo fa, l’altro lo ‘accusa’ di essere diventato milanese e, con tutto il rispetto per Milano, lui alla sua Bari ci tiene. 

“L’abbiamo provata mille volte. Andrà bene”

“No, non è quello” cerca di spiegarsi senza smettere di pizzicare ogni corda con le dita, componendo una melodia casuale, distratta, ma comunque piacevole. “Ho una strana sensazione, come di essere osservato”.

“Siamo a Sanremo. Siamo sempre osservati. Altro che grande fratello”.

Sì, in effetti non aveva tutti i torti. 

L’avevano chiamato festival di Sanremo perchè Grande Fratello Music era troppo mainstream. 

Eppure, Ermal resta della sua idea. C’è qualcosa di diverso, di strano. E non gli piace.

Il tecnico li chiama sul palco, tocca a loro. 

Si porta la chitarra, e non sa nemmeno perchè, dato che non la userà, ma il suo peso gli dà sicurezza, quindi la tiene. 

Fabrizio gli tocca nuovamente la schiena e gli sorride. 

Pronti, partenza, via!

***

Dopo le prove, Fabrizio porta subito Ermal fuori dal teatro. 

Non sa se è una cosa che semplicemente nota solo quest’anno, o se le sensazioni dell’altro gli stanno penetrando dentro, influenzandolo, ma deve ammettere che anche lui comincia a sentirsi soffocare in mezzo a tutto quell’ammasso di gente che gli girava intorno. 

Come escono all’aperto, Ermal sembra già un altro.

Lo vede prendere dei lunghi e grossi respiri, e quando arrivano alla spiaggia, semplicemente gli occhi dell’altro si illuminano, il volto gli si distende come se fosse modellato dalla fredda brezza marina di febbraio, e Fabrizio sorride.

Non aveva mai visto Ermal così teso come durante queste prove, e la cosa lo preoccupava. 

Certo, era nervoso, ma chi non lo era? 

E poi c’era quella sensazione. Fabrizio aveva cercato di minimizzare per tranquillizzarlo, ma la verità era che la sentiva anche lui, e non gli piaceva.

Se ne stanno seduti per terra per un po’; anche se è inverno, la Liguria non è mai fredda, e al sole si sta proprio bene.

Prende lo zaino e se lo caccia sotto la testa, sdraiandosi.

“Hai sonno?” Ermal lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio da sotto gli occhiali da sole, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal mare calmo,

“Sto meditando un pisolino” ammette, perchè è vero, la stanchezza inizia già a farsi sentire, e gli attacchi di panico dell’altro, non hanno francamente aiutato.

“Vuoi tornare in albergo?”

“No. Si sta bene qui” si gira su un fianco, rivolto verso l’amico, e chiude gli occhi.

***

Se Ermal dovesse dare una definizione della velocità con cui l’altro riesce ad addormentarsi, potrebbe dire che Fabrizio non si addormenta, sviene. 

Ha perso il conto di quante volte si sono seduti per trenta secondi di pausa, si è girato per dirgli qualcosa, solo per trovarlo profondamente addormentato. 

Sorride e torna a guardare il mare.

E’ esausto almeno quanto l’altro, ma non gli riesce proprio di dormire.

Ha troppi pensieri per la testa, e quella strana sensazione, è così simile a quella che provava nel momento in cui percepiva l’auto del padre rientrare a casa. Non la sentiva, perchè la sua camera era sull’altro lato della casa, ma era come se una cappa scendesse, avvolgendo tutto. E lui iniziava a tremare.

Se era notte fonda, si svegliava. 

Non importava se facesse piano, o se passasse o meno a ‘salutarlo’, o se rendeva nota la propria presenza. Ermal, così come i suoi fratelli, sapeva sempre quando lui era in casa. 

Non la provava da anni, eppure lì, nell’Ariston, la sentiva, forte e concreta come vent’anni prima. 

Reprime un brivido e si volta verso Fabrizio. Se fosse sveglio, avrebbe probabilmente la sua mano già alla base della schiena; ormai non lo avverte nemmeno più, ed Ermal si è talmente abituato al suo tocco che non si irrigidisce, semplicemente si appoggia a quella mano, cercando sostegno.

Tremando, allunga la mano fino a sfiorare quella dell’amico, perchè ha bisogno di sentirlo, ma non vuole svegliarlo. E’ la prima volta che cerca un contatto che non sia quello di sua madre o dei suoi fratelli, e ne è un po’ spaventato, ma se non lo fa probabilmente avrà un nuovo attacco di panico.

Sfiora la mano di Fabri appena, quasi timoroso di vederlo aprire gli occhi ed essere rifiutato, prima di ricordarsi che il primo a toccarlo è stato proprio l’altro. 

***

Fabrizio dormiva, ma non il suo sonno da ‘non mi svegliano nemmeno le bombe’.

Era un sonno leggero, di quelli che, in un angolo della mente ti lasciano una connessione con la realtà, permettendoti di sapere quello che succede.

Sente la mano di Ermal sfiorare la sua e le dita dell’altro tremare, ma non osa muoversi.

E’ la prima volta che è l’altro a prendere l’iniziativa, a cercare il suo contatto, e ha il terrore che se solo si muovesse, se solo Ermal sospettasse che fosse sveglio, si spaventi e si rinchiuda nel proprio guscio, rompendo quel fragile legame che si è creato tra i due.

Lo sente prendere coraggio, intrecciare le dita con le sue, e gli si scalda il cuore.

Un sorriso che non può contenere gli affiora alle labbra.

“Fabri?” la voce di Ermal è un sussurro così basso che se stesse dormendo probabilmente non lo sentirebbe.

“Dimmi, Cespuglietto” la voce gli esce roca e impastata di sonno, spera solo che non risuoni aggressiva o arrabbiata.

“Ti ho svegliato? Scusa”

Fabrizio apre gli occhi e lo guarda, il sorriso più deciso sul volto, stringe lentamente le dita attorno alle sue.

“Va bene, Cespuglietto. Preferisco che mi svegli tu allo svegliarmi e ritrovarti in pieno attacco di panico. Svegliami ogni volta che vuoi.”

Ermal annuisce; Fabrizio torna a chiudere gli occhi senza ritrarre la mano. 

 

Quella sera, dopo cena e prima di andare ognuno nelle rispettive camere, Fabrizio prende coraggio, e passa una tessera a Ermal. 

Il ragazzo la prende e fissa, un po’ stupito, il logo dell’albergo su di essa.

“E’...?” chiede quasi in un sussurro timido

“La chiave della mia camera” conferma Fabrizio, poi lo guarda negli occhi “Non voglio mai più trovarti in quello stato, intesi? Se hai paura, vuoi parlare, o inizi a tremare, voglio che entri nella mia camera. Non mi importa l’ora, ok?”

“Non… so cosa dire”

“Dì solo che lo farai. Che verrai a cercarmi”

“Promesso”

***

I giorni di prove si susseguono, intervallati da shooting e dalle prime interviste pre-festival.

Ermal finora è sempre riuscito a evitare di utilizzare la chiave della stanza di Fabrizio; per scrupolo, ne ha data una copia della sua al romano, nel caso in cui l’attacco lo prendesse di sorpresa e Fabrizio avesse bisogno di raggiungerlo.

Fortunatamente, nonostante il perenne senso di ansia, con l’aiuto di Fabrizio riusciva a tenersi sotto controllo, anche se non appena erano liberi di andare, si precipitava in spiaggia a una velocità tale che tante volte Fabrizio lo raggiungeva una decina di minuti dopo, con lo zaino e tutto ciò che aveva dimenticato. 

Sono i momenti in cui, per una qualche inspiegabile ragione, torna la sensazione di avvertire la presenza di suo padre.

In quei momenti, si sente terribilmente vulnerabile, tanto da aver preso l’abitudine di prendere la mano di Fabrizio (o una qualunque altra parte di lui a portata di mano) e stringerla forte.

Il feedback dell'amico non si era mai fatto attendere, e la mano libera era subito andata alla schiena e, se poteva, era stato veloce a portarlo in camerino o nel primo posto silenzioso che riuscivano a trovare.

Ermal gli é enormemente grato. 

Grazie a lui è arrivato a oggi, alla prova generale. Stasera si inizia, ed entrambi non vedono l’ora.

Quella sensazione, la presenza di quell’uomo, di quella bestia, non l’ha mai lasciato un secondo, ma, anche grazie a Fabrizio, riesce quasi a dimenticarla. 

Incanala tutta la sua paura in quel grido: non mi avete fatto niente.

I prossimi a provare sono loro, ed è allora che Ermal li vede. Due occhi di ghiaccio che lo guardano. È solo un secondo, pensa di esserselo immaginato, tanto è rapido, poi i suoi occhi intravedono una massa di ricci scuri.

E’ solo un attimo, un battito di ciglia, ed è scomparso.

Il cuore sembra esplodergli nel petto tanto inizia a battere forte, così forte da fargli male. Cerca a tentoni Fabrizio, poi si ricorda che non è lì. E’ pochi metri più in là, a sistemare le ultime cose con i tecnici del suono per la serata. Non può correre da lui, sia per non distrarlo, sia perchè non vuole attirare l’attenzione su di sè. 

Borbotta qualcosa che nel suo cervello era un ‘scusate, torno subito’ e corre fuori dall’Ariston, alla spiaggia che è ormai diventata il suo rifugio. Ci arriva a stento, a quello che ormai è il loro rifugio, barcollando e con le gambe che tremano talmente tanto da non essere quasi in grado di camminare.

***

Dodici minuti. Dodici. Fottuti. Minuti.

L’ha lasciato solo per dodici dannati minuti, il tempo di un pre-ascolto per verificare l’esatto volume per l’esibizione di quella sera, ed Ermal è scomparso. 

L’aveva visto più teso del solito, ma negli ultimi giorni le crisi erano diminuite, e Fabrizio onestamente attribuiva il tutto allo stress da prima serata.

Magari è solo andato in bagno, gli suggerisce una parte del suo cervello, quella che non panica ogni volta che Ermal non è in vista.

Giusto. 

Fabrizio aspetta.

Sette minuti dopo, sul serio, la deve smettere di guardare il telefono ogni sacrosanto minuto, Pierfrancesco arriva da lui.

“Fabrizio, tocca a voi. Ermal è tornato?”

Un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.

“Tornato? Da dove?”

“E’ uscito. Ha detto che tornava subito, ma se non arriva entro due minuti o provi da solo o non provate”.

Fabrizio corre subito verso i bagni, ma già sa che non troverà Ermal lì dentro. Favino è appena dietro di lui. 

“Allora?” lo incalza, e Fabrizio vorrebbe dirgli di fottersi, che del Festival non gliene frega niente, che è solo preoccupato per Ermal, ma non lo fa. Non è colpa sua se hanno i tempi stretti, e non sa e non può sapere dell’altro. Si costringe a calmarsi.

“Stamattina si è svegliato ed è stato male, può essere che sia tornato in albergo. Senti, tenente buone le prove di ieri. Va bene così. Almeno avrà il tempo di stabilizzarsi”.

“Sei sicuro? Puoi provare tu”

Ma fatti i cazzi tuoi, Favino. Pensa, ma sta attento che dalla sua espressione non trapeli nulla, perchè l’attore davvero non se lo merita.

“Preferisco andare a vedere come sta. Davvero. A stasera”

“Fabrizio?” Favino lo ferma una volta ancora. Fabrizio sopprime la parolaccia che gli sale alle labbra e si volta “Ha a che fare con lo scherzo dell’altro giorno? Posso fare qualcosa?”

Le sue parole sono leggere, ma lo sguardo è quello intenso di chi sa che qualcosa non va, ma non vuole chiedere.

“Forse” ammette Fabrizio “E no, tranquillo. Ci penso io”

Detto questo, si volta e corre via, prima che qualcun altro possa fermarlo.

Prima di rendersene conto, sta già correndo verso la spiaggia, verso quell’angolo riparato che è un po’ diventato il loro rifugio.

Ed eccolo, steso per terra, rannicchiato su sè stesso.

Fabrizio conosce quella posa troppo bene. Corre fino a pochi metri, poi si costringe a fermarsi. 

“Cespuglietto?” lo chiama, avvicinandosi lentamente.

Sospira di sollievo quando l’altro si gira all’istante verso di lui, gli occhi sono lucidi, ma lo riconosce. Chiude in pochi passi la distanza tra loro e si inginocchia accanto a lui.

“Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto” gli sussurra dolcemente, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto, la mano fissa sulla schiena  “Che succede?”

“De… devo… confessarti… una cosa”

***

“Cespuglietto?”

Ermal è rannicchiato sulla sabbia mista a sassi tipica della costa ligure, c’è umidità, e non c’è niente se non i suoi vestiti tra lui e il terreno; il freddo umido inizia a entrargli nelle ossa, ma non gliene importa nulla. 

Vuole solo restare lì, sperando di essere al sicuro da quell’uomo. 

La voce di Fabrizio è un sorso di acqua fresca dopo 40 giorni nel deserto. 

Ermal si volta, ma non parla. L’altro di avvicina, e la mano sulla sua schiena lo riporta alla realtà.

Si irrigidisce appena quando Fabrizio lo aiuta a mettersi seduto, ma non si sottrae al suo tocco. Quando gli chiede spiegazioni, gli viene istintivo abbassare gli occhi; non vuole rispondere, per questo è stupito quando si sente rispondere.

Con la voce che trema, gli racconta in dettaglio quella che finora aveva definito una strana tensione. Lo fa con gli occhi chiusi, con una voce che quasi canticchia, perchè lui è così, riesce a parlare di sè solo quando canta.

Gli racconta della paura che lo avvolgeva quando avvertiva l’auto del padre arrivare, si come sapesse sempre quando lui era vicino abbastanza da potergli fare del male. 

E poi è un fiume in piena, che non riesce a fermare.

Inizia a raccontare la propria infanzia, le botte, gli insulti, gli inutili tentativi suoi e di suo fratello di difendere la madre e la sorella; inutili in quanto raramente il padre le lasciava stare se era deciso a prendersela con loro. Semplicemente, aveva un bersaglio in più con cui scaldarsi i muscoli. Anche se lo sapevano, era un istinto più forte di loro. 

***

Fabrizio ha di nuovo la nausea, ma si trattiene. 

Ermal sta quasi cantando la propria vita, tutte le sue sofferenze, così tante che non riesce nemmeno a concepire che siano frutto di appena 13 anni di vita. 

Non ce la fa più.

“Cespuglietto, io ora ti abbraccio. Non ti faccio del male. Promesso”

Lascia giusto il tempo a Ermal di processare e annuire prima di stendersi accanto a lui e stringerlo a se, vorrebbe stringerlo con tutte le proprie forze, ma ha paura di spaventarlo, quindi si limita a tenerlo tra le proprie braccia, lasciando che sia l’altro a decidere se e quanto forte ricambiare. 

***

L’abbraccio di Fabrizio è così spontaneo da scioglierlo; è tanto delicato e tanto protettivo allo stesso tempo da non scatenare nemmeno l’istinto che lo porta ad irrigidirsi, come quella notte sulla spiaggia. Ermal si aggrappa alla sua giacca e preme forte il viso nella sua spalla. 

Fabrizio è immobile, appena respira, e può sentire la tensione nei suoi muscoli. 

Capisce che quella tensione è solo paura, paura di fargli male, di spaventarlo; è la stessa ragione per cui, prima di abbracciarlo, lo ha avvertito.

Ermal vorrebbe piangere, ma non ci riesce. Non prova dolore, solo una rabbia bruciante per quello che gli è stato fatto, ma soprattutto per esserne influenzato ancora adesso.

“Fabri…” riesce a sussurrare, “stringimi...forte".

Non ha tempo di sentirsi umiliato o imbarazzato per quella richiesta che suona così tanto come un’implorazione, o anche solo di chiedersi se l’altro l’abbia sentito, soffocato com’era dalla stoffa della giacca, perchè ancora prima di terminare la frase Fabrizio ha rafforzato la presa.

Ed è lì che Ermal, finalmente, dà sfogo a lacrime trattenute per troppo tempo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “N… no. Ti… Ti prego. N… no”
> 
> Le parole gli escono a stento, mozzate dalla mancanza di ossigeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di solito vi lascio direttamente alla lettura, ma sono arrivata al sesto capitolo di questa ff, e sento che devo un tot di ringraziamenti.
> 
> In primis a ChiaraAlberio che è stata un angelo venuto dal cielo e ha reso questo capitolo leggibile.   
> Ho avuto un bel po' di difficoltà a scriverlo, e senza di lei probabilmente non avrebbe mai visto la luce. Grazie ancora!  
> Tra l'altro, vi invito a cercarla su Wattpad, le sue fanfiction sono una delle cose migliori che abbia mai letto! Non ve ne pentirete!
> 
> E poi a tutte voi magnifiche lettrici, mi avete sommerso di bellissime parole, che mi hanno commossa tantissimo e mi riempiono anche un po' di orgoglio!  
> So che questa ff contiene temi forti, e spero vivamente di non ferire nessuno (ok, non più del necessario per lo meno :D).
> 
> Siamo arrivati a 100 kudos,e vi confesso che non ci avrei mai sperato.  
> Adesso abbiamo anche la benedizione di Fabrizio, dopo quella di Ermal, (se leggete, sempre ciao e no, non mi pento di nulla!), quindi teniamo botta che il potere della ship conquisterà l'Eurovision!  
> Mi son dilungata anche troppo, buona lettura! (credo).

 

Fabrizio non ha nemmeno pensato a quanto piena di malinconia fosse la voce di Ermal.

Non ha nemmeno sentito  la parola “forte”.

Appena  ha sentito  l’altro  sussurrare il suo nome, seguito da ‘stringimi’, ha agito per di puro istinto paterno,  pressandolo  nel più forte e delicato degli abbracci.

Ed Ermal è scoppiato in lacrime.

Fabrizio continua a stringerlo a sé, incurante del freddo che gli sta penetrando nelle ossa, perchè è stato talmente imbecille da correre fuori dall'Ariston senza nemmeno recuperare la giacca . Se ne frega   dei passanti che li osservano, chi con disgusto  , fraintendendo completamente la situazione , chi con curiosità morbosa, chi con semplice supponenza. 

Qualcuno, passando mentre fa jogging col cane a fianco, grida:

“Prendetevi una camera!”

Fabrizio non fa nemmeno in tempo ad incazzarsi, perchè il pianto di Ermal si trasforma in una risata singhiozzante. 

Incredibile quanto poco basti a farlo ridere. 

Il runner imbecille è appena diventato un idolo senza nome per Fabrizio.

“Ti sto per passare una mano sui capelli" lo avverte.

***

Un brivido gli percorre il corpo a quelle parole, risata e pianto gli si smorzano in gola, come se qualcuno avesse tolto  improvvisamente tutta l’aria dall’atmosfera .

Sa che Fabrizio non è lui. N on è suo padre. 

Sa che non gli farebbe mai del male, ma il ricordo di quella mano, che troppo spesso lo ha afferrato per i capelli, quei riccioli scuri che tanto piacevano a sua madre, è sufficiente a impietrirlo.

Ermal non sa come dirlo, non sa dire di no a Fabrizio, perchè mai, mai gli ha fatto del male.

Eppure, questa volta deve farlo, perchè se  si sentirà toccare,  probabilmente cadrà in una spirale di dolore e panico, e non  è ciò che  vuole. Non vuole fare questo a Fabrizio.

“N… no. Ti… Ti prego. N… no”

Le parole gli escono a stento, mozzate dalla mancanza di ossigeno, Ermal a malapena le sente, e si chiede come possa sentirle il suo amico. 

Ma Fabrizio ha già fermato il gesto prima ancora che lui parlasse. La mano torna sulle sue spalle, protettiva e amica.

“Va tutto bene, Cespuglietto. Va bene così. Non ti tocco, tranquillo"

Ermal torna a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, chiude gli occhi,  per riaprirli all'improvviso solo quando la sua mente gli proietta due occhi cattivi,  così simili ai suoi.

Alza la testa di scatto, e trova gli occhi di Fabrizio; ci si tuffa, in quelle iridi scure che lo guardano dolci e preoccupate, fissa lo sguardo su di esse, e non  le  molla, non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. 

***

Fabrizio ora comincia a preoccuparsi, a preoccuparsi sul serio, a tal punto che quasi preferisce gli attacchi di panico, perchè quelli passano; in Ermal avverte una paura profonda, un terrore viscerale che lo attanaglia. Deve essere successo qualcosa in quei dannati dodici minuti, qualcosa che vorrebbe tanto sapere, solo per poter essere in grado di aiutare l’amico.

Non osa battere ciglio, quasi non respira.

La mano nei capelli sembra aver scatenato qualcosa di ancora più profondo e Fabrizio ora ringrazia di aver adottato la tattica del ‘prima ti avviso, poi faccio’.

Gli occhi di Ermal sono piantati nei suoi, come a cercare qualcosa, qualcosa che non sa come dargli perchè non lo sa identificare. 

Si limita quindi a restare immobile, senza spostare lo sguardo da quello dell’amico.

“Cespuglietto?” sussurra dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, “che succede?”

Ma Ermal non risponde. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, e se ne sta lì, col viso affondato nella sua felpa, immobile, e Fabrizio semplicemente lo tiene stretto a sé, cercando di confortarlo come può.

***

Ermal non sarà mai grato abbastanza a Fabrizio per i suoi silenzi.

Ha passato la vita a rispondere a domande: le maestre a scuola, che vedevano tutto ma alla fine non agivano mai. Gli amichetti in Albania e poi i vari terapisti che si sono susseguiti nei suoi primi anni in Italia,  le fidanzate avute finora, sempre in cerca di un contatto che lui riusciva a dare, ma  mai fino in fondo.   Perchè lui era  fatto così, ed era una cosa che andava oltre l’amore, era puro e semplice istinto di sopravvivenza, e nessun terapista era mai riuscito ad annullarlo. 

Se qualcuno gli prendeva i capelli, lui scappava. Fine.

Tutti pretendevano risposte alle loro domande, non importa quanto a lui facesse male, quanta fatica facesse per tirarle fuori.  Era stato Fabrizio la prima persona a non insistere. 

Faceva una domanda, e la lasciava lì, ad aleggiare nell’aria, finchè  lui non decideva di rispondere  o semplicemente  finchè   volava via, ma senza mai fargliene una colpa. 

Ermal sta bene tra le braccia di Fabrizio, e si chiede distrattamente se è così che ci si deve sentire tra le braccia del proprio padre, braccia che sanno di protezione e di casa, e non di botte e lividi. 

Poi Fabri inizia a tremare, ed Ermal si rende conto che sono ancora sulla spiaggia, che il romano non ha addosso niente se non una felpa più adatta al clima torrido dell’Ariston che all’atmosfera ligure di febbraio. Apre le mani, e si accorge che l’indumento è zuppo di umidità, così come i suoi soliti jeans strappati, che, tra l’altro, gli lasciano scoperte parti di pelle.

“Hai freddo?” chiede senza muoversi.

“Chi io?” Scherza subito Fabrizio,““No, figurati! Pensavo giusto di andare a fare un bagno”.

A Ermal scappa un sorriso che resta soffocato nella felpa. Non vorrebbe muoversi, ma non vuole di certo che si ammali; non se lo perdonerebbe mai.

Delicatamente, si districa dall’abbraccio dell’altro, e lo tira in piedi. Sa che non hanno ancora provato, e che probabilmente ormai la loro finestra  di tempo  è bella che finita, ma, nonostante tutto, non se la sente proprio di tornare nel teatro. 

“Torniamo in albergo?” chiede, timido, perchè in fondo sono qui per lavorare e non in vacanza.

“V… Va bene” la voce dell’altro trema appena, mentre si abbraccia il busto per cercare ri scaldarsi.

Ermal   si infila  nel primo taxi; l’albergo non è lontano, ma non vuole che Fabri prenda altro freddo inutilmente. 

***

Ermal non smette di stupirlo, e probabilmente non smetterà mai.

Il minuto prima è una massa perfettamente immobile, e quello successivo è attivo per evitare che lui prenda troppo freddo.

Lo prende e praticamente lo costringe a salire su un taxi senza lasciargli nessuna possibilità di puntualizzare che l’albergo è a pochi passi, che bastano 10 minuti a piedi per arrivarci e che camminando il freddo gli passerà.

Però, in quel taxi si sta proprio bene. 

Come arrivano in albergo, Ermal praticamente lo spinge in camera. 

“Fatti una doccia calda, Fabrì” gli dice, passandogli poi la sua felpa e  i  pantaloni che usa come pigiama. 

“Ermal, sto bene”

“Starai meglio dopo una doccia calda" replica l’altro, cocciuto. Poi, come ripensandoci aggiunge un timido “per favore”.

E se è questo che serve a tranquillizzarlo, a Fabrizio non resta che cedere e infilarsi in bagno. 

Ogni tanto ha ragione, deve dargliene atto: la doccia calda è una vera e propria benedizione, e quando esce si sente di nuovo pronto ad affrontare il mondo.

“Va meglio?” ovviamente, Ermal non si è mosso dall’angolo di letto dove si era seduto. Fabrizio si ricorda,anche se con un po’ di ritardo, di non essere stato l’unico steso a terra sulla spiaggia.

“Andrà meglio dopo che sarai passato anche tu sotto la doccia” gli risponde “Non ero l’unico steso al freddo”, poi, sentendo la replica arrivare, aggiunge. “Sarò ancora qui fra dieci minuti. Fila a farti la doccia, Cespuglietto.”

“Sì… mammina”

L’espressione di Fabrizio si tramuta in un finto broncio. 

“Va bene tutto , ma non son così vecchio da essere tua madre!” lo rimprovera scoppiando a ridere subito dopo  e guadagnandosi un vaffanculo mentre il riccio si avvia verso la porta della stanza. Fabrizio lo vede rallentare visibilmente, esitare con la mano sulla maniglia tonda della camera d’albergo. Torna serio. “Che c’hai, Cespugliè?”

Non sa se aspettarsi o meno una risposta, perchè Ermal è così. O un fiume in piena, o una cassaforte sigillata. Non ci sono vie di mezzo con lui.  

***

Ermal sa di potersi considerare dannatamente stupido.

Sa che probabilmente quegli occhi se li è solo immaginati, che è tutto frutto della sua testa che ha deciso, per un qualche diavolo di motivo, di riversargli addosso tutto il suo passato. D i nuovo.

Eppure, la visione di quegli occhi gli è sembrata così reale da costringerlo a scappare all’istante, a cercare rifugio per la prima volta nelle braccia di un uomo e ora tremava all’idea di percorrere quei pochi metri che lo dividevano dalla propria camera, terrorizzato all’idea di trovarselo di fronte.

Non riesce proprio a convincersi che sia stata tutta un’allucinazione, anche se probabilmente lo è.

Si dice che dovrebbe confidarsi con Fabri, per avere qualche parola di conforto o una qualche teoria  che lo avrebbe aiutato a superare la cosa, ma è troppo codardo per farlo.

***

Fabrizio non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo a Erma l, di   che cosa lo renda completamente incapace di dominare le proprie paure.

Seppur con tutti i riflessi condizionati che Fabrizio ormai conosceva a memoria, o quasi, normalmente il riccio era perfettamente in grado di comportarsi normalmente. Certo, le situazioni di particolare stress lo agitavano e lo costringevano spesso a cercare posti silenziosi, ma, diciamocelo, chi dopo ore in mezzo al caos non desidera un po’ di quiete?

Eppure, adesso sembrava l’ombra di sè stesso. 

Si era attivato giusto il tempo necessario per portarlo al caldo e infilarlo sotto la doccia, come se avere qualcun altro a cui pensare, qualcosa di concreto su cui canalizzare le proprie ansie, lo avesse risvegliato da quella bolla di paura in cui si era chiuso. Ora, tuttavia, sembrava punto e a capo e, tanto per cambiare, non aveva risposto alla sua domanda. 

Fabrizio, se doveva essere del tutto onesto con sè stesso, iniziava a sentirsi esasperato dalle non risposte di Ermal, ma allo stesso tempo teneva a bada il proprio temperamento e mai si sarebbe sognato di farlo pesare all’amico, o di forzarlo a rispondere. 

“Sai cosa, Cespugliè? Perchè non la fai qui, la doccia?” gli propone.

“Non mi serve una balia!” è lo scatto improvviso, quanto inaspettato di Ermal, a stupire Fabrizio, che  fa un passo indietro, alzando le mani. 

“Ehi, Ermal, tranquillo. Lo so che non ti serve una balia. Ti ho solo visto… stranito? Stai da almeno 3 minuti con quella mano sulla maniglia, senza muoverti. Ho pensato che preferissi farla qui.”

***

Ma che gli succede? 

Ermal non si riconosce in quello scatto improvviso d’ira che, a essere onesti, lo spaventa. Ripensa istintivamente a quei versi che ha scritto pochi anni prima: 

_ E questo sangue che _

_ sa un po’ di mostro _

_ e anche un po di me _

Che sia davvero così simile a suo padre? Pronto ad aggredire chiunque gli stia vicino?

Che poi, non sa proprio nemmeno spiegarsi perchè abbia detto una cosa del genere; Fabrizio si stava solo dimostrando un perfetto fratello maggiore/angelo custode, come lo era stato nei mesi, e soprattutto nei giorni, precedenti. 

Si sente attanagliare dalla nausea;  nausea contro sè stesso, contro suo padre, contro quel sangue che sente ribollire nelle vene e che vorrebbe estirpare e sostituire completamente fino ad avere la certezza di non avere più niente in comune con i geni di quell’uomo.

***

Fabrizio ha sempre pensato che veder cambiare colore al volto delle persone come succede nei cartoni succedesse, appunto, solo nei cartoni. Invece sul volto di Ermal passano una rassegna di espressioni, emozioni e colori in così poco tempo che non riesce nemmeno a catalogarle tutte, tranne l’ultima.

“Bagno. Adesso" Senza troppe cerimonie prende l’amico per una spalla, senza dimenticare di mettergli l’altra mano su quello che ormai considera il suo posto, sulla schiena, e lo sospinge in bagno, arrivando al gabinetto giusto in tempo per il primo conato di vomito. 

“Fab…”

“Vomita prima e parla poi", lo blocca subito, allentando la presa sulla sua spalla . Fabrizio   prende un respiro  profondo per infondere nella propria voce un po’ di serenità “calmati, dopo parliamo, ok?”

Sente nelle proprie parole di essere riuscito solo parzialmente nell’intento, ma la verità è che adesso Ermal ha cominciato a spaventarlo e sul serio. 

Non teme che gli faccia del male, quello no; lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che non è portato alla violenza; non è uno che le manda a dire, ma non passa mai il limite.  Tra l’altro, anche se volesse, Fabrizio nel suo non facile passato è stato coinvolto in abbastanza risse di strada da essere discretamente sicuro di poter facilmente rendere l’altro innocuo, in caso di necessità. 

Quello che lo spaventa è la sua improvvisa fragilità, perchè Ermal è molte cose, tra cui anche fragile, ma non _ così _ tanto fragile.

Ermal è la persona che non permette, e non ha mai permesso, alle proprie fragilità di fermarlo, anzi, le ha sempre usate per darsi lo slancio, per spiegare quelle ali attaccate alle sue cicatrici e volare più in alto. 

Le sue fragilità sono sempre state la sua personale corrente ascensionale. 

Fabrizio  tutto questo l’aveva già capito la prima volta che lo l’aveva ascoltato cantare Vietato Morire, e poi più tardi, quando si era ritrovato letteralmente col fiato mozzato mentre le parole di Lettera a mio padre gli risuonavano negli auricolari. 

E ancora, pochi mesi prima, quando avevano esteso il concetto di Non mi avete fatto niente dal terrorismo a una visione più universale, quando quella canzone era diventata un inno contro la paura, un grido di ribellione e di affermazione della propria persona contro qualunque tipo e sorgente di terrore. 

Vedere ora Ermal piegato, soffocato dalla stessa paura che combatteva da anni, gli fa male al cuore, e adesso deve sapere, perchè solo sapendo può cercare di aiutarlo.

Lentamente, i conati si calmano, ed Ermal resta piegato in due sulla tazza, tossendo a vuoto.

Fabrizio gli accarezza piano la fronte, scostandogli i ricci umidi di sudore dagli occhi e passandogli un asciugamano più o meno pulito tra quelli in dotazione. 

“Ermal" la sua voce è bassa e pacata, ma con una punta di decisione “dobbiamo parlare perchè non so più come aiutarti; sento che ti stai sgretolando lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, e non voglio perderti.”

***

Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato così a cuore aperto, nessuno tranne sua madre, ovviamente.

Ermal si passa l'asciugamano sul viso e poi sulla bocca, prima di sedersi a terra e incrociare lo sguardo di Fabrizio.

Il romano ha quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

“E’ qui, Fabri" sussurra alla fine, decidendo che no, nessuna allucinazione poteva riprodurre tutto quel senso d’ansia. “L’ho visto. È qui.”


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ho paura” riesce ad ammettere, e anche quella confessione toglie un piccolo macigno dal suo petto, che ora sembra un po’ più libero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io devo chiedere scusa immensamente a tutte voi,   
> perchè nei ringraziamenti dello scorso capitolo ho dimenticato una parte fondamentale del mio disagio per questi due.   
> Le fanciulle del gruppo metamoro gruppo shippers antiarresto!  
> Grazie a ognuna di voi per le risate che mi fate fare, per ogni vostra emozione che condividete con me leggendo le mie storie; grazie per tutti i disagi che condividiamo, mi fate sentire meno sola, e so che quando mi arresteranno avrò chi mi porterà le arance!
> 
> Ok, vi lascio al capitolo! Alla prossima!

“È qui, Fabri"

Ermal non ha bisogno di specificare di chi si tratti, perchè tutti i pezzi vanno al loro posto come le carte al solitario nei vecchi sistemi operativi Windows.

Prima ancora di poter dire qualcosa, il suo telefono inizia a squillare. Parte il ritornello di ‘Libero’, e Fabri sa immediatamente chi è il mittente. 

Suo figlio è più puntuale di un orologio svizzero nelle sue chiamate giornaliere, anche perchè sa bene che sono giorni di fuoco e papà può sentirlo molto meno di quanto vorrebbe. 

Fabrizio, dal canto suo, approfitta di ogni istante di pausa che ha per chiamarlo. Sa bene quanto Libero soffra ogni volta che è lontano da casa per colpa della musica. In questi giorni l’ha un po’ trascurato per stare vicino a Ermal, ma questa è la prima volta che ignora deliberatamente la chiamata. 

***

Ogni volta che dal telefono di Fabrizio parte ‘Libero’ a Ermal si scalda il cuore. Non sa se avrà mai figli, se supererà mai il terrore di mettere al mondo un figlio, ma gli piacerebbe un giorno avere gli occhi che si illuminano come si illuminano quelli di Fabrizio quando sa che sta per vedere o sentire i propri bambini.

Di solito la canzone ha poche note di vita prima di venire interrotta dal dito dell’amico che scorre sul display accettando la chiamata, ma non oggi.  

Fabrizio sembra non sentire, anzi no, ignora telefono che suona e fa per stringerlo in un abbraccio, che Ermal respinge deciso.

“Prima tuo figlio" dichiara in un tono che non ammette repliche e che stupisce perfino sè stesso .

“Erma…”

“Prima. Tuo. Figlio.” Punta deciso il dito verso il telefono abbandonato da qualche parte sul letto o sul comodino.

Finalmente, Fabrizio si alza e corre a rispondere, proprio un secondo prima che cada la linea. Ermal sorride sentendo la voce dell’altro che risponde serena, chiacchierando allegramente con il bambino.

Si fa un appunto mentale di porre la condizione fondamentale che Fabrizio non trascuri mai i propri figli per aiutare lui. Ricorda bene quanto male ci rimaneva sempre il maschietto ogni volta che si trovavano a Milano: proprio non capiva perchè suo padre dovesse proprio allontanarsi così tanto da casa per scrivere una canzone. Ermal aveva allora iniziato a trovare mille scuse per scendere a Roma, invece di far salire Fabrizio, anche se era stato accolto non troppo bene da un irritato Libero che vedeva in lui il motivo per cui il padre si allontanava da Roma così spesso.

Aveva fatto l’impossibile per, finalmente, conquistare un minimo di simpatia col ragazzino, e ora non voleva essere la causa di altre sofferenze. Perchè una violenza non sono solo insulti e botte; violenza è anche essere assenti sapendo quanto pesa l’assenza, e non vuole che Fabrizio faccia del male a suo figlio, non importa quanto buone siano le sue intenzioni nei suoi confronti. 

Libero e Anita devono sempre venire per primi.

Mentre in testa gli si affollano questi pensieri, Ermal si siede più dritto, appoggiando schiena e nuca contro il muro. Chiude gli occhi, sperando di alleviare l’inizio di mal di testa.

E’ la seconda volta che vomita oggi, come se non bastasse rivedere la colazione ogni mattina a causa dello stress. Si sente quasi febbricitante, ed esausto. Guarda l’ora. Sono ormai quasi le 18, mancano circa 4 ore alla loro prima esibizione. E lui si sente una merda.

Le premesse non sono buone e a Ermal dispiace da morire per Fabrizio, perchè così rischia di rovinare il lavoro di un intero anno, su cui hanno sputato sangue e lacrime, più o meno letteralmente. 

I passi dell’altro lo fanno quasi sussultare. Non l’ha sentito avvicinarsi. 

“Ehi, Cespuglié" perfetto. Ora il suo soprannome ha un soprannome. Ermal apre gli occhi solo per trovare davanti a sè la mano tesa dell’amico “Forza, alziamoci da qui” gli dice dolcemente tirandolo in piedi. Ermal barcolla, ma la presa dell’altro è salda. Si ritrova poco dopo seduto sul letto, con una bottiglietta di acqua tra le mani.

Beve lentamente, osservando Fabrizio muoversi per la stanza finché non trova due pacchetti di cracker, probabilmente rubati dal buffet della colazione. Solo allora torna da lui, porgendoglieli entrambi.

“Mangia. Hai vomitato due volte. Sarai senza forze"

“Non...ho fame" trova la forza di dire, posando gli snack sul comodino. La prospettiva di spiegare come e perchè è convinto che suo padre sia qui agisce meglio di qualunque silicone, sigillandogli lo stomaco. “Ermal…” Fabrizio inizia a parlare, poi sembra ripensarci, come pensando che forse sia meglio affrontare subito il discorso, o meglio la bomba, sganciata poco prima.

***

Riflettendoci, la chiamata di Libero era stata in qualche modo catartica. 

L’annuncio di Ermal lo aveva allo stesso tempo terrorizzato e fatto incazzare. Da quanto tempo lo sapeva? E perchè si era ridotto in quello stato prima di confidarsi con lui? Non gli erano bastati gli attacchi di panico? Non gli era bastato tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui in questi giorni?

Se Libero non avesse chiamato, ed Ermal non l’avesse costretto a rispondere, il suo carattere impulsivo l’avrebbe spinto a dire o fare qualcosa di cui probabilmente si sarebbe pentito.

La voce di suo figlio e la chiacchierata di cose normali, che non fossero le prove, la canzone o le paure di Ermal, avevano agito come un balsamo lenitivo sui suoi nervi irritati e tesi, calmandolo.

Finita la telefonata, è tornato in bagno solo per trovare l’amico sonnecchiante contro la parete. 

Vederlo barcollare lo ha allarmato più della bomba atomica che ha sganciato poco prima. Gli torna in mente che anche quella mattina Ermal è scappato in camera a vomitare, e che a pranzo ha mangiato poco nulla.

Rimanda, ancora per qualche minuto le domande e scava nel suo zaino alla ricerca di quei cracker che ha rubacchiato a colazione le mattine precedenti, sperando che nel mentre non si siano ridotti a briciole pronte per essere al massimo sniffate. 

Riesce a recuperare un paio di pacchetti più o meno integri e li porge all’amico, che, ovviamente, li rifiuta. 

Fabrizio vorrebbe davvero lasciarlo riposare in pace fino al momento di spostarsi al teatro, ma ha bisogno di sapere, deve sapere dove e quando, e soprattutto se è il caso di ritirarsi e allontanarsi da Sanremo.

Perchè la verità è, che è da quando Ermal ha iniziato a star male che ci pensa, che a lui vedere l’amico ridotto così fa male, fa più male di qualunque pugno abbia mai preso.

“Ermal…” inizia sedendosi accanto a lui e posandogli la solita mano sulla schiena, spostandola poi sul suo fianco e facendola poi risalire fino alla sua spalla in un abbraccio protettivo quando l’altro si appoggia completamente su di lui.

“Fabri...io...scusa…”

“Ma scusa de che, Cespugliè?” 

“Non… di averti urlato contro"

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Cespugliè. Va bene così” ed è serio, sa che tutto è il risultato di non sa quanti giorni di paura. “Però adesso dobbiamo parlare.”

Sente Ermal annuire, i riccioli scuri gli solleticano il mento.

Decide, per una volta, di non fare domande, di non forzarlo. Lo tiene appoggiato a sè, tenendogli saldamente la mano sulla spalla e impedendo fermamente al suo corpo di mostrarsi teso. Ermal inizia a tremare, prima lievemente, poi più intensamente. Fabrizio lo stringe un po’ più forte. 

“Non voglio… diventare come lui" mormora infine e lui non sa come reagire, perchè se c’è una persona mite e tranquilla, quella è proprio Ermal.

“Ermal, ma che te stai a dì? Non so come sia lui, ma so con assoluta certezza che tu non lo sei. Non lo sarai mai. Non è parte de te. Te non sei così”

“Ti sono esploso in faccia… senza motivo. Proprio come… faceva lui".

“Cespugliè, sei la persona più buona che conosca. M’hai aggredito, è vero, ma sei terrorizzato. Lo vedo. È ora so pure il perchè . Da quanto sai che è qui? Ti ha cercato? Ti ha fatto del male?”

Ecco, sta facendo tutto ciò che si era ripromesso di non fare. Sta massacrando Ermal di domande, e sente che l’altro si irrigidisce e fa per scostarsi. Fabrizio allenta la presa, ma non lo lascia andare. Prende un respiro.

“Cespuglietto. Ok, scusa. Troppe domande. Però davvero, se devo vederti così ci ritiriamo. Oggi stesso”

***

Eh?

Ma poi Fabrizio ribadisce ancora una volta il concetto, rendendolo inequivocabile. Ed Ermal si scioglie.

Fabri è disposto a lasciare tutto pur di vederlo star bene, a rinunciare a mesi di lavoro, e a due mesi di fuoco per arrivare preparati al Festival.

Nessuno era mai arrivato a tanto per lui. 

Si lascia di nuovo andare contro il fianco e la spalla dell’amico, su cui appoggia la testa. 

Le improvvise domande lo avevano fatto sentire in trappola, ma la preoccupazione nascosta in esse allo stesso tempo gli aveva scaldato il cuore.

Lascia, per una volta, che il suo corpo si rilassi, certo di trovare nell’altro il sostegno di cui ha bisogno nonostante Fabrizio sia teso come una corda di violino, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere.

“L’ho visto, Fabri.” sussurra, poi sente di dover essere onesto, perchè l’improvvisa tensione nel corpo dell’altro gli dice che è già pronto a chiamare Baglioni e annunciare ufficialmente che avrebbero lasciato la kermesse. “O almeno… credo.”

“L’hai visto o credi, Ermal?”

“Non voglio che lasciamo Sanremo” chiarisce in risposta, come a dire che se Fabrizio aspettava la certezza per ritirarsi, lui non l’avrebbe permesso. Avrebbe dovuto legarlo e infilarlo nel bagagliaio di un'auto per impedire a Ermal di fermarlo.

“Ma sai che me frega de Sanremo?! Ermal, voglio solo sapere se ne sei certo o pensi e basta. Voglio proteggerti”

Il tono di Fabrizio è quasi aggressivo. Ermal sa che non è quel  _ tipo _ di tono aggressivo, che Fabri non lo attaccherebbe mai; conosce l’amico, lo sente cantare ormai da mesi, e poi c’è il significato delle parole. Vuole proteggerlo. Eppure, la sua voce dura lo fa iniziare a tremare.

 

***

Dannazione.

Fabrizio decide che deve immediatamente imparare a controllare le proprie emozioni. Tipo, deve impararlo ieri. 

“No, Cespuglietto. Ehi. No. Calmo. Scusa” Fabrizio cerca di togliere tutta la rabbia e l’aggressività dal tono di voce nell’istante in cui Ermal inizia a tremare. Allenta l’abbraccio, e quel gesto sembra far capire a Ermal che non è in pericolo.

“Scusa” sussurra con gli occhi bassi, e lui vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi per quelle scuse, ma si ricorda che non vuole spaventarlo, quindi prende un respiro profondo.

“Colpa mia”, lo liquida in tono pacato “Però è vero, di Sanremo non me ne frega niente. E’ di te che mi frega. Se te la senti, racconta.”

Ermal torna ad appoggiarsi contro di lui, con gli occhi bassi. 

Finalmente Fabrizio si spiega la fuga improvvisa e l’improvvisa fragilità dell’amico. Non osa immaginare come possa essersi sentito Ermal di fronte all’improvvisa comparsa di quegli occhi; tuttavia, gli resta il dubbio, così come ce l’ha lo stesso Ermal, che possa non essere stata una visione reale, ma solo un flash dato dagli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni. 

Fabrizio non sa prendere una decisione a tal proposito, quindi decide di fare quello che farebbe in qualunque altra situazione con i propri figli, e decide di rassicurarlo.

“Ascoltami, Ermal” gli dice alzandogli il mento per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Una parola e ce ne andiamo. Dì una parola, e siamo via di qui prima che tu abbia il tempo di accorgertene. Promesso. Se decidiamo di restare, restiamo insieme. Ti voglio vicino a me, sempre. Ti copro le spalle, okay?”

Ermal non risponde subito; Fabrizio lo lascia andare, lasciando che il suo volto torni a nascondersi nell’incavo del suo collo. 

“A una condizione” risponde infine. “I tuoi figli vengono prima. Non ignorerai mai più una loro telefonata, e mai ti dimenticherai di chiamarli”

Ed eccolo, di nuovo, l’Ermal che ti spiazza e ti asfalta.

Non importa che lui sia a malapena in grado di stare seduto al momento, o che sia in pieno panico, lui deve sempre e comunque pensare prima agli altri, e nella fattispecie, in questo momento, al delicato equilibrio che sembra aver trovato con Libero e Anita nonostante la sua vita sia sempre in movimento. 

Gli scappa una risata, una di quelle belle.

Ermal alza gli occhi e lo guarda, un po’ stupito e, forse, un po’ ferito da quella reazione. Fabrizio se ne accorge e cerca di darsi un contegno.

“Sei incredibile, Ermal. E se ti ascoltassi ogni tanto, capiresti che tu con quel pezzo de merda non c’hai niente a che fare. Proprio niente”

Sul viso dell'altro c’è muto stupore, quindi Fabrizio articola.

“C’hai proprio bisogno de dormì, eh Ermal? Sei qui, che tremi come un cucciolo bagnato, con in testa chissà che, e te preoccupi de me e dei miei figli.”

Finalmente ottiene un sorriso e un leggero arrossamento delle guance pallide del ragazzo. 

***

Le parole di Fabrizio gli fanno bene, ma bene davvero.

Un po’ del senso di colpa e delle sue parole se ne vanno con quelle poche frasi buttate lì con un sorriso, come solo l’amico sa fare.

“Ho paura” riesce ad ammettere, e anche quella confessione toglie un piccolo macigno dal suo petto, che ora sembra un po’ più libero.

Non ha mai ammesso di avere paura di suo padre. L’ha definito in tanti modi, ha dichiarato di odiarlo, ma mai, mai ha ammesso che solo il pensiero che possa essergli stato vicino, troppo vicino, in tutti questi anni, guardandolo da lontano, gli fa correre un brivido in tutto il corpo.

“Anche io” Ermal proprio non si aspetta questa risposta. Si era preparato, inconsciamente, a essere rassicurato, a trovare in Fabrizio la roccia che è sempre stato. “Ho paura per te”, continua poi, “ma sai una cosa, Cespugliè? Non mi ha fatto niente. Non ti ha fatto niente. Se osa solo avvicinarsi a te lo affronteremo. Insieme. Io sono qui, e non solo per Sanremo, non solo per una canzone. Tu sei speciale, Ermal. E io ti proteggo, ti proteggerò sempre, come proteggo la mia famiglia.”

  
  
  
  
  



	8. capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fabrì, NO! Tassativamente NO! Con quella cosa con me sul palco non ci sali!”
> 
> “Ma io l’adoro!”
> 
> “Sì, e te la puoi mettere per andare a pescare. Ma non qui!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura! E grazie a chiunque legga!

Capitolo 8

 

Fabrizio guarda l’ora per l’ennesima volta; sul serio, deve smetterla con questa fissazione dell’ora. Non se ne esce. 

Questa volta, però, vorrebbe che il tempo si fermasse, che le 20.30 non arrivassero mai.

Dovrebbero tutti essere all’Ariston per le 19, a dire il vero, per le ultime prove prima della diretta, ma Ermal si era finalmente deciso a mangiare quei cracker e subito dopo si era addormentato, e Fabrizio aveva chiamato al volo chiedendo una proroga dovuta a un malessere, prontamente ottenuta. Era sufficiente che arrivassero entro le 21.00

Nessuno gli aveva chiesto se si trattasse di lui o di Ermal, e sospettava che un po’ tutti conoscessero il soggetto. Già pallido di suo, il cespuglietto negli ultimi giorni si era ulteriormente impallidito, tanto che tutti almeno una volta gli avevano chiesto se stesse bene, se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. 

Francamente, a Fabrizio andava anche bene così, ammalarsi era abbastanza normale a Sanremo tra il clima freddo fuori e il sub-tropicale all’interno dell’Ariston. Che credessero pure quello che volevano, purchè non iniziassero a fare domande a Ermal.

19.45

Ancora quarantacinque minuti. Fabrizio prega che Ermal non si svegli.

Fabrizio lascia di nuovo scorrere lo sguardo sull’amico addormentato contro il suo fianco, il volto premuto contro la sua spalla sinistra Fabrizio ha ormai il braccio indolenzito, ma non osa muoversi per paura di svegliarlo. 

Prende il telefono con la mano libera, giusto per passare il tempo, e ci trova un messaggio di Libero.

_ Sei emozionato, papi? _

Fabrizio sorride. Sa che Libero tollera poco il pensiero di staccarsi da lui, specialmente per colpa della musica, ma gli piace sapere che, in fondo, nonostante tutte le dichiarazioni contrarie, sarà lì davanti al televisore.

_ Un po’, ma c’è Ermal con me. Andrà bene. _

_ Ma non ci potevi andare da solo come gli altri anni? _

_ Non ti va che collaboro con qualcuno?  _

Fabrizio ora è genuinamente curioso.

Ermal gli aveva chiesto più volte se il tempo che passava con lui gli stesse creando problemi a casa, ma Fabrizio aveva sempre un po’ liquidato la cosa. Certo, con Libero non era stato facile, ma da quando era stato Ermal a iniziare a scendere da Milano, era bastato poco perchè i due iniziassero ad andare d’accordo; del resto, Ermal era una sottospecie di calamita con i bambini. Aveva sempre una parola e il sorriso giusto; un gesto, un gioco, una carezza, e soprattutto aveva un sesto senso nel coinvolgerli sempre.

Con Anita era stato più facile; la bambina aveva un carattere aperto, e la dolcezza di Ermal l’aveva conquistata a tal punto che Fabrizio quasi spariva quando c’era lui in circolazione. 

Con Libero era stato più complicato, ma, anche lì, il buon cespuglietto ci aveva messo del suo; aveva capito subito che vedeva in Ermal l’ennesima persona legata alla musica che lo allontanava dal padre e, per contro, aveva iniziato a coinvolgerlo nella loro quotidianità. Fabrizio era tutt’ora convinto che senza i pomeriggi persi con Libero (e qualche volta Anita)  in studio avrebbero finito la canzone molto prima, ma allo stesso tempo era grato ad Ermal per quello che aveva fatto per entrambi. 

Ovviamente, Fabrizio aveva portato qualche volta il bambino con lui, ma mai gli era venuto in mente di trasformare il pomeriggio di lavoro in un gioco. 

Certo, Libero dichiarava ancora di odiare la musica, ma allo stesso tempo, qualcosa era cambiato, Fabrizio lo vedeva e lo sentiva.

_ No. Ermal mi piace. Ma solo lui. _

_ Come solo lui? :D E le mie canzoni? :D _

_ Le tue no. _

Fabrizio ride di gusto; Libero non gli darebbe una soddisfazione nemmeno a pagarlo. Ormai è un gioco tra di loro.

_ E “Non mi avete fatto niente?” _

_ Solo le parti di Ermal. _

Appunto. 

_ Sei già in teatro? _

_ No, aspetto che si svegli Ermal… Si è addormentato _

_ E tu sveglialo. _

_ No, tesoro. E’ stato poco bene… ha bisogno di riposare… _

_ Capito… me lo saluti quando si sveglia? _

“E’ Libero?”

La voce impastata di sonno di Ermal quasi lo fa saltare. Si volta verso di lui e gli sorride.

“Come l’hai capito?”

“C’hai un sorriso stampato in faccia che scalda il cuore, e ti brillano gli occhi”

Fabrizio distoglie lo sguardo e lo abbassa sul telefono, per nascondere il momentaneo imbarazzo.

“Ti saluta, a proposito” dice poi per distogliere l’attenzione.

Ermal allunga la mano, chiedendo silenziosamente il telefono a Fabrizio, che glielo passa senza fare domande. Il riccio preme il piccolo microfono sullo schermo e avvicina il telefono alla bocca.

“Ciao, piccolo” esclama “Ti mando un bacio grande. Mi raccomando fai il tifo per papà stasera!”

La risposta è di quelle degne delle celebri asfaltate di Ermal.

_ Per te sì. Per papà no! Ciao! _

I due si guardano per un istante, poi scoppiano in una di quelle risate che fanno bene, di quelle che sciolgono tutta la tensione e scacciano i cattivi pensieri. 

“Mio figlio è uno stronzo” 

“Degno del padre”

“No, no. Ha passato troppo tempo con te! Lo dicevo io che non era una buona idea portarselo in studio”.

“Qualcuno un po’ di stile doveva insegnarglielo prima o poi.” 

Poi Ermal sembra notare che fuori é già buio e che non si trovavano in vacanza. La risata gli si smorza mentre, serissimo, chiede: “Fabrí, che ore sono?”

“19.58" 

“Siamo in ritardissimo! Dovevi svegliarmi!”

“Ti eri appena appisolato, Cespugliè! E avevi bisogno de dormì. Comunque ho chiamato, ho detto che non stavo bene. Non ci stanno problemi. Calmate. Adesso te fai una doccia poi andiamo. Su, muoviti”.

***

Ermal non ci può credere. Fabrizio si è appena addossato la colpa del loro ritardo, e solo per lasciar dormire lui. Resta per un attimo imbambolato, poi senza pensarci si infila in bagno. Una doccia. Gli serve una doccia. Deve rimettersi in sesto e poi portare il culo all’Ariston.

Realizza solo dopo di essere nella camera di Fabrizio, ma non gli importa molto.

Miracolosamente riescono ad arrivare anche prima dell’orario concordato. Qualcuno li guarda, ma nessuno fa domande ed Ermal ne è felice. Sa che tra i due, quello che sembra malato non è certo Fabrizio.

Vengono subito trascinati nel vortice. Trucco, parrucco, e poi di nuovo camerino e… che caspita si sta mettendo addosso quel pescatore mancato?

“Fabrì, NO! Tassativamente NO! Con quella cosa con me sul palco non ci sali!” 

“Ma io l’adoro!”

“Sì, e te la puoi mettere per andare a pescare. Ma non qui!” Ermal pesca dalla borsa di Fabrizio una giacca semplice e nera e un paio di pantaloni simil eleganti.

“La giacca ok” tenta di contrattare l’altro “ma i jeans neri non se toccano!”

“Fabbrì!” lo riprende con una mezza risata, anche se già sa che è una battaglia persa in partenza.

“No! Nun c’hanno niente! Nun so’ nemmeno strappati!”

“Va bene” concede, perchè capisce il bisogno di mettersi qualcosa in cui ci si sente a proprio agio, soprattutto durante la prima serata. Ma a tutto c’è un limite.

Lo sguardo gli cade sulle scarpe, su quegli pseudo anfibi sempre mezzi slacciati che sembra abbiano almeno cent’anni.

“Nun t’azzardà, cespugliè” lo avverte e il soprannome lo distoglie completamente dall’argomento.

“Guai a te se te ne esci con cespuglietto in pubblico!” la minaccia è seria a metà, perchè seriamente, ci son cose che non devono arrivare ai microfoni.

“E tu nun me rompi per le scarpe!”

Beh, considerando che le scarpe sono forse il male minore…

“D’accordo, ma tu sei un fashion criminal. Prima o poi ti mando Miccio a casa”

“Non accetto consigli da uno che se veste come un divano”

Ermal non può evitare di scoppiare a ridere. 

***

Vedere Ermal ridere gli fa bene. 

Non sente quella risata da qualche giorno, da quando sono ricominciati gli attacchi di panico. Fabrizio si concerebbe come un Sampei dei poveri tutti i giorni se questo volesse dire tirar fuori questo lato dell’amico. Gli è mancato. 

Fabrizio si avvicina e gli sistema la giacca. 

Ermal è uno spettacolo, e Fabrizio gli invidia quell’eleganza naturale che ha nel fare praticamente qualunque cosa, come se fosse cresciuto in un ambiente quasi aristocratico, ma senza la puzza sotto al naso. Quasi si sente inadeguato accanto a lui, tante volte anche artisticamente. 

A lui proprio non viene di mettersi elegante, nemmeno per la prima serata di Sanremo. Non si sente a proprio agio in quella giacca, si sente costretto. Di camicia non vuol nemmeno sentir parlare. Il colletto chiuso gli provoca un senso di soffocamento, che sotto stress peggiora le cose. 

Allo stesso tempo, vuole accontentare Ermal, almeno in parte, per cui abbandona l’adorata camicia di jeans (rigorosamente aperta) in favore di quella giacca, che alla fine non gli dispiace nemmeno troppo.

Sui pantaloni e scarpe però non transige. Che poi, chi le guarda mai le scarpe?

La risata contagia anche lui, come se fossero due deficienti. 

“Un abbraccio portafortuna me lo dai, cespugliè?” chiede quasi timidamente.

“Ma che domande, Fabrì. Certo” 

***

Fabrizio quasi non gli lascia finire la frase. Le sue braccia sono già attorno al suo corpo ed Ermal si rilassa tra le sue braccia, come sempre. 

Ricambia… e si accorge che Fabrizio trema.

“Fabri?” 

“Sto bene. Sono solo teso. Poi passa. Tu come stai, Cespugliè?”

“Teso. Terrorizzato” poi sogghigna “Poi passa”.

Il volto di Fabrizio si apre in un sorriso teso, riconoscendo la presa in giro, poi torna serio.

“Ermal?”

“Che succede… se mentre cantiamo… lo vedo?”

“Chiudi gli occhi. Chiudi gli occhi e poi sputaglielo in faccia quel ritornello. Non ti ha fatto niente, Ermal. E ricordati, che io sarò lì accanto a te.”

Ermal vorrebbe esserne convinto anche solo la metà di Fabrizio.

 

Le prime esibizioni passano in un attimo, e finalmente tocca a loro. Fabrizio quasi saltella dalla tensione, e gli fa tanta tenerezza. Ha le mani che gli tremano e già da venti minuti non ha spiaccicato parola, se non appena fuori dalla red room, quando si è messo a gridare ‘non mi avete fatto niente’ con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Ermal avrebbe voluto sprofondare di fronte agli sguardi dei colleghi.

 

Favino li annuncia, e il cuore gli arriva dritto in gola, sembra quasi voler saltar fuori.

La mano di Fabrizio preme dolcemente sulla sua schiena, Ermal gli regala un sorriso riconoscente.

O la va, o la spacca.

 

E spaccano.

Ci mettono l’anima come solo loro sanno fare. 

Fabrizio è il solito diritto destro in faccia, in un punto preciso a lato del mento, che ti abbatte all’istante. La sua voce gli dà i brividi.

Arriva tutto: rabbia, paura, dolore… orgoglio, forza… speranza. La speranza di chi ce l’ha fatta. E gli dà coraggio. Ermal apre gli occhi e lo grida al mondo, ma soprattutto lo grida a lui. 

NON. MI. HAI. FATTO. NIENTE.

Sente, vagamente, lo sguardo di Fabrizio su di sè, e sorride. 

 

I complimenti non li contano nemmeno più, e nemmeno le critiche, se è per quello, scontate come gli abiti durante i saldi.

Niente che non si aspettassero.

 

Rientrano in albergo subito dopo l’esibizione e terminano la diretta dalla tv.

Ermal è esausto, e il calo di adrenalina lo fa quasi crollare, ma tiene duro, perchè Fabrizio quasi non riesce più a stare in piedi ed Ermal non ha intenzione di farsi soccorrere per l’ennesima volta.

Arrivano in camera del romano, ed Ermal lo aiuta a stendersi sul letto.

“Stai qui, Cespuglietto?” gli chiede a Festival finito.

“No. Hai bisogno di riposare. E anche io. Ci vediamo domani mattina.”

Ha dimenticato, per una sera, le proprie paure, si sente euforico, ed esausto, e sa che dormirà tranquillo stanotte.

“Ermal?” Fabrizio lo chiama con la voce già impastata dal sonno “Se hai bisogno…”

“So dove trovarti. Tranquillo. Dormi, Fabri”

In silenzio, esce dalla stanza per entrare nella propria. 

Apre la finestra, la spalanca proprio, incurante dell’ora e del freddo. L’aria gli arriva carica del profumo di salsedine, e lui inspira a pieni polmoni. 

Prende il telefono, legge i messaggi di sua madre, dei suoi fratelli, spera, forse, di trovare quello di Silvia, ma non ci rimane nemmeno troppo male quando non lo trova. Con lei è finita, e forse è meglio così.

Il telefono vibra ancora, ma è sotto la doccia, e vede il messaggio solo dopo.

Ermal lo prende, è un sms, un numero sconosciuto. Lo apre, curioso, perchè, seriamente, chi cavolo usa gli SMS nel 2018?

 

_ Ti sei divertito, Cespuglietto?  _

_ Ora mi diverto io.  _

_ Accendi la TV, dopofestival. _

 

Ermal ride. Fabrizio e i suoi cavolo di scherzi, chissà poi dove ha rubato quel numero.

Ma quando accende la tv, e Lanfranchi sta giusto facendo sentire a un incredulo Edoardo Leo il loro ritornello, accusandoli di plagio, ed Ermal capisce che Fabri non c’entra niente.

Inizia a tremare, di paura, rabbia e terrore.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha rovinato tutto.
> 
> Tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme, tutti i suoi sforzi per avvicinarlo, buttati nel cesso nello spazio di un secondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ridendo e scherzando siamo al capitolo 9...  
> come sempre, grazie a tutte coloro che mi leggono, specialmente le disagiate del metamoro gruppo shippers antiarresto :D

Capitolo 9

 

Il suono del telefono lo sveglia di soprassalto dal sonno profondo in cui era caduto.

Fabrizio apre a fatica gli occhi, tutto il suo corpo che gli grida di ignorarlo e tornare a dormire. 

Sa che non è Ermal; Ermal non gli avrebbe telefonato.

Ermal sarebbe venuto in camera, oppure semplicemente se ne sarebbe stato rannicchiato a letto, a tremare, da solo, finchè non l’avesse trovato lui il giorno dopo.

 

L’aggeggio torna a suonare e Fabri, finalmente risponde. Nota con distrazione l’ora. 

Le 3 del mattino. Sul serio?

Nonostante il numero sconosciuto, una sensazione gli dice di rispondere.

“Si?”

“Fabrizio Moro?” la voce è seria, e questo lo sveglia meglio di un’iniezione di caffeina. 

“Sono io” conferma, la voce un po’ più salda.

“Sono il presidente della commissione della giuria del festival di Sanremo. La chiamo per comunicarle che siete sospesi in seguito a una segnalazione per sospetto plagio e conseguente originalità della canzone. Vi invitiamo a contattare immediatamente i vostri legali e a presentarvi giovedì mattina di fronte alla commissione. Ci dispiace, davvero e speriamo che tutto si risolva per il meglio. Buonanotte”

Fabrizio riesce solo a balbettare qualcosa che probabilmente è un assenso,  prima di riattaccare.

Resta un attimo stranito, prima di scuotersi e pensare che deve dirlo a Ermal. Prima, però, deve calmarsi e riflettere.

La sua mente va, ovviamente, a Silenzio, e subito il suo cuore si calma un poco.

La parola plagio gli brucia, gli fa male dentro, ma in un istante, sa che tutto andrà bene. Sono consapevoli della scelta che hanno fatto, di aver ripescato il ritornello di quella canzone mai edita e scritta, tra l’altro, da Andrea.

Riesce comunque a raccimolare abbastanza lucidità mentale da avvisare come prima cosa il loro manager, che, nonostante l’ora, è in realtà già attivo a lavorare sulla questione.

Il pensiero successivo è per Ermal. 

Sicuramente, o è già al corrente, o lo stanno avvisando adesso. 

Questa batosta non ci voleva, non nello stato in cui si trova. Senza pensarci due volte si infila una felpa e afferra il telefono e il badge della camera dell’amico.

Quando Ermal non risponde, passa rapidamente la carta sulla banda magnetica e sblocca la porta.

“Cespugliè, sto entrando” sussurra.

Non sa cosa aspettarsi, ma di certo non l’alta figura del suo amico che trema come un chiwawa, il cellulare dimenticato a terra con il display illuminato e la chiamata in arrivo da quello che riconosce come lo stesso numero che ha chiamato lui poco prima. 

Ermal sembra essere incapace di tutto ed è Fabrizio a rispondere. Tronca subito la chiamata con un un breve “Ci penso io, grazie”. 

Poi la chiamata si chiude, e la schermata torna sugli SMS.

Lo legge.

E si sente invadere da una furia cieca.

***

Ermal non sente niente, se non il pugno tirato forte contro il muro, che lo fa sobbalzare. E’ nell’angolo opposto prima ancora che possa rendersene conto.

***

Fabrizio non riesce a contenersi.

Colpisce il muro con tutta la sua forza, incurante che siano le tre di notte.   
Vuole quel bastardo davanti agli occhi, vuole attaccarlo al muro e renderlo bersaglio dello stesso pugno che ha appena fatto un bozzo nel muro, e non solo di quello.

Vuole pestarlo fino a fargli chiedere pietà, fargli passare in cinque minuti tutto quello che ha fatto a Ermal in 13 anni di vita, e anche oltre.

E poi vuole ucciderlo, perchè quella bestia non merita altro, non dopo tutto il dolore che ha causato, non solo al suo fratellino, ma a tutta la sua famiglia.

Poi, con la coda dell’occhio, vede Ermal lanciarsi in un angolo, quasi letteralmente, così in fretta che ha paura, per un attimo, che picchi contro il muro e si faccia male sul serio.

Tira un altro pugno al muro, questa volta incazzato con sè stesso per non aver pensato. Non ha pensato a Ermal, al fatto che fosse in piedi, paralizzato e tremante; non ha pensato che la sua rabbia esplosiva potesse peggiorare le cose. Impreca sottovoce quando si accorge che il secondo pugno alla parete è stato come un interruttore. Ermal si é raggomitolato nell’angolo.

Si avvicina piano.

“Cesp…” poi si blocca, ricordando il messaggio. Esita, riportando lo sguardo sul telefono che stringe ancora nella mano sinistra. Non se l’è immaginato. Ha scritto proprio ‘cespuglietto’. Fabrizio ha seri problemi al momento a contenersi, e solo la figura tremante nell’angolo, che sembra percepire la nuova ondata di rabbia come fosse una raffica di vento, gli impediscono di uscire e cercare casa per casa finchè non trova quel figlio di puttana. “Erm?” Fabrizio decide di cambiare soprannome, e il riccio trema alla nuova ondata di rabbia che quel suono porta con sé. 

Sa che dovrebbe dominarsi, che in questo modo non è certo di aiuto, ma non ci riesce. ‘Cespuglietto’ era una cosa solo loro, così privata da non essere divulgata nemmeno per scherzo nelle interviste; era quella cosa che metteva Ermal a proprio agio, che lo tranquillizzava durante gli attacchi di panico, che lo rassicurava quando era agitato, che gli dava sicurezza.

Quell’uomo l’aveva scoperto, e adesso lo usava contro di loro. 

Non sapeva perchè avesse scritto di accendere la tv sul dopofestival, ma qualcosa doveva essere successo durante la trasmissione, qualcosa che aveva fatto capire a Ermal che questo non era uno dei suoi scherzi. 

C’era di più.

Usando quel soprannome, il messaggio era chiaro: quell’uomo, in qualche modo, li aveva sempre osservati da vicino.

Un brivido di paura corre lungo la schiena di Fabrizio.

“Fa… Fabri”

La voce di Ermal è rotta e bassa, ma è sufficiente a riportarlo alla realtà. Con pochi passi, chiude la distanza tra di loro e si accuccia vicino al più giovane.

“So’ qui. So’ qui”

“Stai… tremando”

“Disse il chiwawa”

Fabrizio sa di star tremando da capo a piedi dalla rabbia, ma si è appena dato una priorità. Penserà dopo a stanare quel figlio di puttana e a fargli pentire di essere nato. 

La risata di Ermal è quasi un singhiozzo.

“Vie’ qua, cespugliè”

Fabrizio gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attira a sè, chiedendosi come fare a dirgli della sospensione ora che si trovano entrambi in un momento di instabilità emotiva. 

***

Ermal si lascia circondare da quelle braccia amiche, posando il capo sulla spalla di Fabrizio, ma non riesce proprio a rilassarsi.

Gli girano in testa troppe cose: suo padre, cespuglietto, l’accusa di plagio. Fabri lo sa? Come farà a dirglielo? E ancora, la rabbia di Fabrizio. 

Per la prima volta, gli ha fatto davvero paura, paura vera, di quella che paralizza. Per la prima volta, ha sentito il bisogno di scappare da lui, dai suoi pugni violenti contro la parete.

Ha sempre saputo che era lui, questa volta; non è stato un flashback, o un attacco di panico.

Ha avuto paura di Fabrizio, della persona che al momento sente più vicina; dello stesso Fabrizio che lo ha sempre sostenuto, che lo ha protetto, che gli ha tenuto la testa mentre vomitava. Lo stesso Fabrizio che gli chiedeva il permesso di toccarlo, che non se la prendeva se rifiutava. Fabrizio tra le cui braccia si era sentito al sicuro.

Si irrigidisce istintivamente.

Come sempre, Fabrizio accetta e lo lascia andare.

Traballante, con le ginocchia che minacciano di cedergli, si rialza, con la mano appoggiata al muro per sostenersi.

Fabrizio semplicemente lo guarda; non si affretta ad aiutarlo, non gli porge la mano.

“Scusa se ti ho spaventato, cespugliè" gli arriva la voce dell’altro, piena di sincera preoccupazione, tanto da colpirlo come una fucilata “mi sono incazzato quando ho letto il messaggio. E dopo per non aver pensato subito a te. Non ti farei mai del male. Mai. Te lo giuro, Ermal”.

***

Ermal sembra stia per cadere a terra da un momento all’altro tanto trema e Fabrizio si deve letteralmente costringere a non allungare le braccia per sorreggerlo.

Non lo fa, perchè percepisce la sua paura. 

Lo ha spaventato a morte.

Fabrizio si sente quasi male.

E’ stato un coglione.

Impotente, non può fare altro che guardarlo mentre si regge al muro e si allontana da lui. Ogni passo è una pugnalata, dopo tutta la fatica fatta per avvicinarsi a lui, ma Fabrizio le subisce tutte, senza lamentarsi, sanguinando dentro. 

Se lo merita. 

Se lo merita tutto.

Lo guarda sedersi sul bordo del letto, il punto più lontano da lui e appoggiare gli avambracci sulle ginocchia, il volto nascosto dai riccioli scuri che gli ricadono sugli occhi.

“Ci… hanno accusati… di plagio” sussurra alla fine il più giovane, la voce appena ferma “al Dopofestival. E’ questo che voleva… che vedessi”

E a Fabrizio fa male al cuore dargli la brutta notizia, ma non può fare altro.

“Siamo sospesi, Ermal. Ufficialmente. Finchè non indagano e non risolvono. I nostri avvocati si stanno già muovendo”.

Ermal annuisce solamente. 

“Ermal, non è plagio, ok? Di questo sono sicuro. Non puoi plagiare te stesso”

Di nuovo. Stessa reazione.

“Non è nemmeno una canzone copiata, ne sono certo. Non è mai stata pubblicata, Silenzio. Ci riammetteranno, Cespuglietto. Mi hai capito?”

***

Ermal queste cose le sa. Le sa bene.

Condivide il pensiero di Fabrizio, ma adesso, in questo stato, non riesce proprio a pensarci.

Risente l’eco dei pugni di Fabri sul muro, se alza gli occhi vede il bozzo che hanno lasciato. 

“Fabrizio?” chiama, e non ricorda nemmeno lui quando è stata l’ultima volta che l’ha chiamato col suo nome completo. Forse perchè non l’ha mai fatto.

“Sì?”

“E... se non volessi continuare con te?”

Non sa nemmeno lui da dove escono quelle parole. Sa solo che in questo momento non riesce a pensare ad altro se non alla rabbia che emanava, e che lo ha investito. E trema.

***

Fabrizio si sente morire dentro. Vuole morire dentro. Muore dentro.

Dannazione a lui e alla sua irruenza.

Ha rovinato tutto.

Tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme, tutti i suoi sforzi per avvicinarlo, buttati nel cesso nello spazio di un secondo.

“Faccio le valigie” risponde subito, perchè gli ha promesso che avrebbe fatto tuttk il possibile per aiutarlo, e se è di questo che Ermal ha bisogno, allora lo farà “Permettimi solo… di affrontare questa cosa con te. Non voglio lasciarti solo nella bufera. Poi sparirò. Per sempre, se vorrai”

Fa fatica a tenere a freno le lacrime, ma si impone di non piangere. Non lo farà. Non davanti a Ermal. Non può dargli anche questo dolore.

Si costringe ad alzarsi in piedi e ad andare verso la porta. 

Si ferma solo davanti alla scrivania appena dentro la stanza.

“Ermal, te lo giuro, non ti farò mai del male. Mai, ma capisco che tu non voglia nemmeno vedermi adesso. Mi dispiace, davvero” appoggia la chiave della stanza di Ermal sulla scrivania. “Ti lascio qui la chiave della tua camera. Tieni la mia. Sarà sempre aperta per te. Ti voglio bene, Cespuglietto. Ti voglio bene davvero,e vorrei… vorrei che… che bastasse questo a… cancellare… quest’ultima mezz’ora.”

La voce gli viene quasi a mancare sul soprannome affettuoso che gli aveva dato. Si affretta a uscire dalla camera, sforzandosi tuttavia di non far sbattere le porte.

Arriva alla sua stanza, ma non va oltre la porta. 

Si siede contro di essa e scoppia in lacrime.

 

  
  
  
  



	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal aveva ragione, lo conosceva troppo bene. Ermal era un’asfaltatore, ma era anche dotato di un’intelligenza sopraffina, di quelle dal pensiero veloce, ma acuto allo stesso tempo.  
> Lui non era così.
> 
> Lui era istinto. Puro e semplice istinto.
> 
> Ma questa volta, questa volta no. Ermal era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata, equiparabile, forse, solo alla nascita dei suoi due bambini, e non ha nessuna internzione di perderlo. Vorrebbe ammazzare quel bastardo tra atroci sofferenze? Assolutamente sì, ma non a discapito del suo Cespuglietto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutte!   
> Scusate l'immenso ritardo, ma son state settimane complicate!  
> Anyway, rieccomi!  
> Capitolo dedicato alla mia socia Soraya, che mi ha aiutato per la parte finale del capitolo, a Milena, che condividerà con me la pazzia del concerto di Roma, e a tutte le ragazze del gruppo metamoro gruppo shippers antiarresto.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA!

10

 

Ermal si lascia lentamente cadere sul letto.

Credeva che una volta uscito Fabrizio sarebbe stato meglio, invece la sua assenza gli dà una sensazione di freddo, di vuoto, di vulnerabilità.

Allo stesso tempo, sente ancora la presenza della rabbia emanata dal romano opprimerlo come una cappa, e un nuovo tremito gli scuote il corpo.

Lo vorrebbe accanto a lui, perchè solo tra le sue braccia si sente al sicuro, ma allo stesso tempo vorrebbe tenersi il più lontano possibile dalla rabbia cieca che emanava.

Si rannicchia su sè stesso, confuso e spaventato allo stesso tempo, mentre per la prima volta i pensieri si distaccano dal rumore dei pugni sul muro e si concentrano su quello che sta succedendo loro.

Sono stati ufficialmente sospesi fino a indagine conclusa.

Li hanno davvero accusati, e questa volta non è una delle solite polemiche di Sanremo; questa volta è vero. 

Sospesi.

Quella parola gli aleggia in testa.

Sospesi non vuol dire esclusi, e probabilmente non li squalificheranno. La canzone non è stata edita, e di certo non è un plagio. 

A far male è l’idea che si formerà nella testa della gente attraverso le notizie dei giornali.

Lui e Fabrizio hanno dato tanto alla musica italiana, lo sanno loro come lo sanno i loro colleghi, ma non lo sa la gente. 

Le persone non sanno che spesso dietro alle canzoni dei loro idoli ci sono loro, non ha la minima idea del culo che si fanno ogni volta che imbracciano la chitarra e iniziano a comporre, di quanto di loro ci sia in ogni singola nota.

Quello che lo fa arrabbiare è il passare per quello che non sono. Loro nella canzoni ci mettono tutto, corpo e anima, e l’idea di passare per quelli furbi, lo ripugna al solo pensiero.

Poi la sua mente torna a Fabrizio, alle ultime parole che gli ha rivolto prima di uscire dalla camera.

Quanto è passato dall’ultima volta che qualcuno gli ha detto di volergli bene in quel modo, col cuore e l’anima in mano?

Quanto tempo dall’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva rinunciato a qualcosa che amava per lui?

Fabrizio non gli aveva detto che era libero di rinunciare. Gli aveva detto ‘faccio le valigie’, per poi, ancora, sottolineare che se ne sarebbe andato a bufera finita, e non prima. Gli aveva chiesto, no, l’aveva implorato di poter restare al suo fianco ancora per un poco, ad affrontare con lui una tempesta che non era più nemmeno sua.

E, prima di lasciarlo solo, gli aveva restituito la chiave, lasciandogli però la propria, a sottolineare, di nuovo, che lui sarebbe sparito solo per volere di Ermal, ma che allo stesso tempo sarebbe sempre stato lì per lui.

 

Cosa cazzo aveva appena fatto?

 

***

Fabrizio non ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha pianto in questo modo.

Il suo non è un pianto composto, ma uno di quelli convulsi, col corpo scosso dai singhiozzi e il respiro che a tratti fatica ad arrivare.

Rivede nella sua testa Ermal chiedergli di non continuare con lui, ma,più di ogni altra cosa, risente il suo corpo irrigidirsi contro il proprio. Da quanto non accadeva più?

Ha rovinato tutto. 

***

Ermal ha la testa piegata sul water. 

Di nuovo. 

Questa volta, però è solo. È solo e si sente un idiota, un mostro. Ha ferito Fabrizio. L’ha allontanato quando probabilmente anche lui ha bisogno di rassicurazione in questo momento.

Ermal lo sa bene, che sotto quella corazza dura, quello scudo impenetrabile dietro cui si nasconde, in fondo Fabri è un’anima fragile tanto quanto lui e, tra i due, è sicuramente quello che soffre di più l’accusa di plagio. 

Ermal l’ha cacciato, gli ha detto di non voler più lavorare con lui, e tutto per un’esplosione di rabbia giustificata. Tutto per le sue stupide paure.

Fabrizio ha incassato tutto, ogni parola, senza battere ciglio, soffocando tutto il suo dolore per non farglielo vedere. Ha lasciato tutto, ma non lui. Ermal stringe nella mano la tessera che gli avrebbe aperto la porta della stanza di Fabrizio.

Un nuovo conato lo scuote, ma, a parte un po’ di bile, non c’è ormai più niente nello stomaco da rimettere, e, in qualche modo, questo lo fa sentire anche peggio.

C’è troppo con cui convivere. Ermal non sa più che ore sono, nemmeno gli importa.

Gli importa solo di sistemare le cose con Fabrizio, ammesso che sia ancora possibile.

Si sciacqua la bocca e si mette addosso la prima cosa che trova. 

 

Le tre camere che separano la sua stanza da quella di Fabrizio non gli sono mai sembrate tanto lontane. Vorrebbe correre e mettersi a picchiare finchè l’altro non gli apre, ma scopre di essere come paralizzato nel momento in cui si ritrova davanti alla targa con numero 509 stampato sopra.

È allora che li sente, vicini alla porta.

I singhiozzi strazianti di Fabrizio.

Gli arrivano al cuore e lo lacerano.

Fabrizio sta piangendo, un pianto di quelli disperati, di quello che scuotono il corpo e piegano in due.

Ha fatto piangere Fabrizio.

No, non l’ha fatto piangere. L’ha abbattuto.

Con pochissime parole l’ha abbattuto al punto da fargli perdere ogni controllo su sè stesso.

Vorrebbe dire tante cose, vuole dire tante cose, ma è come se i pensieri fossero stati risucchiati da un buco nero. Allo stesso modo, non riesce a obbligarsi a bussare. E’ troppo codardo. Solleva la mano per cinque volte, di cui tre per bussare e due per avvicinare la tessera magnetica alla serratura ed entrare, ma, per cinque volte, non riesce a completare il movimento.

Sente solo quel pianto straziato, e sapere di esserne la causa lo fa sentire anche peggio di prima. 

In un qualche angolo recondito della propria mente, sa bene che non è colpa sua, che non ha ferito intenzionalmente l’amico, ma allo stesso tempo si sente così male che preferirebbe sparire.

Fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente, o meglio, che il suo corpo gli permette di fare.. 

Estrae la copia della propria camera dalla tasca e la fa scivolare sotto la porta, facendo attenzione che il numero di stanza sia rivolto verso l’alto.

***

Qualcosa gli colpisce il piede.

Fabrizio non se ne accorge subito, è più una sensazione. 

Guarda a terra e ci vede una tessera bianca con il logo, e il suo cuore perde un battito.

È finita.

È finita davvero. 

Adesso che aveva trovato una persona vera, un amico, un fratellino, ha rovinato tutto come sempre, come al solito.

Fabrizio raccoglie il badge distrattamente, giocherellandoci con le dita, lo sguardo fisso sui numeri della stanza che non vede davvero, sfocati dalle lacrime e annebbiate dalla sua stessa mente, che gli ripropone in loop gli ultimi istanti passati con Ermal.

Ci mette ben più di un minuto a realizzare che il numero scritto non è il 509, ma il 514. 

È la chiave della stanza di Ermal.

Una nuova ondata di singhiozzi lo travolge, questa volta di sollievo.

 

Ci mette più di un’ora a riuscire a calmarsi a sufficienza da trovare la forza di accettare quella offerta di pace.

Resta lì, fuori dalla porta per 7 minuti prima di decidersi a passare la carta sul lettore. 

“Ermal?” sussurra, perchè non sa se troverá l’amico addormentato, e non vuole svegliarlo; allo stesso modo, non vuole nemmeno spaventarlo.

Lo accoglie il rumore, ormai troppo famigliare, di conati. 

L’istinto gli dire: corri, ma questa volta Fabrizio si domina. Si impone di restare fermo per qualche secondo, di prendere diversi respiri profondi per calmarsi. 

“Ermal” ripete, a voce un po’ di più alta. “Sto entrando in bagno. Fa qualunque cosa se non vuoi”.

Attende per qualche minuto, i più lunghi della sua vita, finchè non sente un soffocato ‘vieni’. Fa un passo avanti, solo per trovarsi paralizzato da qualcosa che somiglia molto alla paura; non vuole spaventarlo ancora; piano, riempie la distanza che lo porta al bagno. La porta è socchiusa e l’amico accovacciato a terra. I conati sembrano essersi calmati, ma Ermal è in un bagno di sudore, e si abbraccia lo stomaco dolorante come se quelle mani potessero davvero calmare il dolore.

“Ce… Cespugliè?” incespisca sul soprannome, insicuro se sia o meno ancora gradito. Ermal non reagisce, se ne sta lì, piegato in due, con il viso nascosto. Fabrizio vorrebbe solo stringerlo forte a sè, ma, ancora una volta, si impone di restare fermo sulla soglia. “Ermal?”

“Mi… mi… mi dispiace… Fabri” La sua voce è innaturalmente bassa e roca, sicuramente un po’ per lo sforzo di rimettere, ma probabilmente anche per la paura. 

***

Deve dirglielo.

La gola gli brucia dal vomitare. Ormai è la terza volta da quando ha lasciato la chiave sotto la porta di Fabrizio.

Quasi non ci sperava più. Sembra passata un’eternità.

E l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è che deve assolutamente dirglielo, prima di qualunque altra cosa.

“Voglio… voglio… continuare… con te.” Ogni parola è una sofferenza, è come se qualcuno gli passasse carta vetrata sulle pareti della gola, ma ce l’ha fatta. 

Vorrebbe dirgli mille altre cose, ma il solo pensiero gli fa contrarre la gola in uno spasmo di dolore. Non ce la fa a parlare.

Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Fabrizio ancora in piedi, vicino alla porta, a debita distanza.

Fino a poche ore fa sarebbe stato lì accanto a lui, a sorreggerlo, invece adesso è lì, con le mani strette a pugno, ed Ermal è l’unico responsabile. 

“Ermal…”

Ermal, per la prima volta nella sua vita, odia il suo nome. Odia sentirlo pronunciare da Fabrizio.

“C… Cesp…” il raschio in gola gli impedisce di finire la frase. Tossisce, ed è anche peggio. Si porta una mano alla gola, cercando un sollievo che non arriva.

***

Fabrizio è arrivato alla bottiglia di acqua sul comodino di Ermal al primo colpo di tosse. Distrattamente, intravede il pacchetto di caramelle balsamiche dell’amico, di quella tipologia che sembra che ti sei mangiato un’intera foresta di eucalipti con tutti i koala assieme tanto a lungo rimane il profumo in bocca, e lo afferra.

“Cespuglietto…” lo chiama, perchè almeno quella parte è riuscito a capirla. “sono qui. Posso avvicinarmi? Non parlare. Fai sì o no con la testa” 

Un cenno di assenso.

Il romano compie un passo irruento, cercando poi di dominarsi e sforzarsi di essere più tranquillo. Ermal ha un tremore involontario.

Fabri si accuccia accanto a lui stando bene attento a non toccarlo. Apre la bottiglietta d’acqua e gliela appoggia sulle labbra, sfiorandogliele appena. 

“Bevi Cespuglietto…” la mano tremante di Ermal si appoggia sulla sua, avvolta attorno al contenitore, e lentamente prende qualche sorso, senza lasciare modo a Fabrizio di sottrarre la mano e, nonostante tutto, ne è contento. E’ il modo di Ermal di dirgli che non vuole che si allontani, e Fabrizio non vorrebbe essere in nessun altro posto al momento. “Shh, non parlare adesso” lo interrompe appena Ermal dà segni di voler dire qualcosa. Gli porge una caramella, che l’altro, grato, mette in bocca. Il sollievo sul suo volto è immediato, così come il profumo di eucalipto “‘Mazza, Cespugliè, nun aprì la bocca che te escono i koala”.

Una nuova ondata di tosse sommerge Ermal, che nel ridere si è fatto andare la caramella di traverso. “Oh, Cespugliè respira. Nun te vogliò avè sulla coscienza”.

Ermal rialza gli occhi, e finalmente c’è l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto.

“Scusa”

“Dimmi solo che posso abbracciarti e finiamola qui, Cepuglietto” si rende conto di poter sembrare un po’ troppo brusco, quindi aggiunge un timido “Se te la senti… Per me va bene uguale”

***

La domanda di Fabrizio resta lì, sospesa nell’aria.

Ermal vorrebbe davvero dirgli di sì, tuffarsi nelle braccia protettive dell’amico, che mai lo ha lasciato solo, ma allo stesso tempo rivede con la mente quei segni nel muro, e ne è spaventato.

Non gli sono mai piaciuti gli scatti di rabbia, nemmeno se rivolti verso oggetti inanimati. Sa che la rabbia non era rivolta a lui, ma ne è spaventato lo stesso.

“Ermal, io… mi dispiace” la voce di Fabrizio è bassa e roca, piena di emozione come solo lui sa esserlo quando parla con il cuore, ed Ermal lo percepisce, quindi alza lo sguardo per guardarlo. Fabri ha gli occhi bassi, timidi, non lo guarda. Ermal non gli dice nulla. Aspetta. “Mi dispiace davvero… per i pugni… ma… ho letto il messaggio, e mi sono arrabbiato… ma con tuo padre, non con te; non sono arrabbiato per la canzone, chissenefrega. Sono arrabbiato perchè ho paura per te” la voce ormai è traballante davvero; Ermal fa un passo verso di lui, e gli sfiora la mano con la propria; stanno tremando entrambi. Fabrizio alza gli occhi, senza muovere però la testa, ha uno sguardo dolce, timido e spaventato allo stesso tempo “Sai che non ti farei mai del male… Sono qui, e vorrei abbracciarti, ma non lo farò finchè tu non mi dirai che posso, perchè non voglio spaventarti ancora”.

“Sei… ancora furioso” Ermal sussurra, perchè è vero, lo sente distintamente. E’ quella rabbia che gli impedisce di cercare quell’abbraccio di cui ha un enorme bisogno.

“Sono arrabbiato con me stesso… per non essere riuscito a proteggerti”

“Non voglio… che mi proteggi” riesce a rispondere in un sussurro, e questa volta è lui ad abbassare lo sguardo, è la sua voce che trema di paura e ansia “Non voglio che ti faccia del male. Hai troppo da perdere…”

Nella propria mente, Ermal rivede i faccini sorridenti di Libero e Anita. Sa che suo padre è bastardo nell’animo, che se solo sospettasse quanto Fabrizio sia coinvolto non esiterebbe un minuto a usarli.

Non può permettere che ci vadano di mezzo i piccoli e per questo non può permettere a Farbrizio di avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui, a costo di spezzargli il cuore. A costo di disintegrare il proprio cuore.

“E cosa vorresti, Ermal? Dimmelo e lo farò. Te l’ho promesso”

Ermal non sa cosa vuole, sa per certo cosa NON vuole.

“Non voglio che ti faccia del male... non voglio che ci vadano di mezzo i tuoi figli...perchè lui è così... e se... se ti lasciassi avvicinare... ho paura che…”

Non sa nemmeno che cosa sta dicendo, che cosa intenda con quell’avvicinare. Lui e Fabri erano già vicini, più vicini di qualsiasi persona Ermal conoscesse. Nemmeno con Silvia aveva mai avuto un rapporto del genere.

***

Fabrizio è, ancora una volta, colpito, stupito e confuso da Ermal.

Non capisce proprio come possa quasi annullarsi per proteggere gli altri, come il suo istinto di protezione possa estendersi oltre i singoli, arrivando anche oltre, alle persone più care, come i suoi piccolo Libero e Anita.

“Ermal” prova a farlo ragionare, perchè percepisce che l’amico è sull’orlo di cacciarlo di nuovo. “andrà tutto bene; i miei piccoli hanno me, e sono con la madre”.

Una fitta di dolore e rimorso gli attraversa il petto al ricordo di Giada: la loro relazione alla fine si era, inevitabilmente interrotta. L’odio di Libero verso la musica aveva generato parecchio astio in casa e spesso erano volate parole grosse.

Giada lo accusava di essere un padre insensibile, di non considerare minimamente il dolore del piccolo, che soffriva a vederlo andare via ogni volta, magari per mesi. Fabrizio non sempre incassava in silenzio; tante volte sì, per il bene dei bambini, ma anche per non rivelare la lacerazione che gli si riapre nel petto ogni volta che è costretto a separarsi da quel visino triste, tante volte arrabbiato.

Fabrizio non poteva abbandonare la musica, però. Per quanto amasse suo figlio, la musica era la sua via di fuga, la sua valvola di sfogo. La musica era quella cosa che, quando sentiva l’irrefrenabile desiderio di tornare a certe vecchie abitudini, lo riportava alla realtà.

Forse Giada aveva ragione, era passato da una dipendenza a un’altra, ma per lo meno, la musica non uccideva nessuno.

“Ermal” Riprende scacciando quei pensieri, inopportuni quanto inutili. E’ a Ermal che deve pensare, e a nessun altro. “Loro sono al sicuro. Io non ti lascio. Io sono qui. Lo sarò sempre”

“Non voglio… che ti faccia del male”

“Non me ne farà… stai tranquillo Cespuglietto” Fabrizio fa mezzo passo in avanti; Ermal non trema, non si allontana. Se ne sta semplicemente lì, accoccolato a terra, gli occhi bassi.

Si chiede vagamente cosa sia quel senso di protezione che sente verso il più piccolo, e non si dà una risposta. Sa solo che vorrebbe proteggerlo da tutti i mali del mondo. “Non farà più del male nemmeno a te. Te lo prometto. Permettermi di starti vicino”

“N… no”

La voce del riccio trema.

“Perchè?”

“I tuoi… figli”

“I miei figli hanno me. Non ti devi minimamente preoccupare per loro”

“E’ proprio per questo che non voglio farti avvicinare cazzo, Fabri!” 

L’improvvisa irruenza, sull’orlo della disperazione, di Ermal lo fa quasi tremare. Non è abituato a sentirlo così aggressivo. Allo stesso tempo, gli scalda il cuore. 

“Non sarei un buon padre se non mostrassi loro che si combatte per ciò a cui si tiene”

Perchè Fabri tiene a Ermal, più della sua stessa vita, e non ha nessun motivo per non ammetterlo, almeno con sè stesso. Questo ragazzo entrato nella sua vita poco prima di un anno fa, è diventato lentamente, ma inesorabilmente una parte di lui.

***

Fabrizio non capisce, non può capire, ma Ermal sa come funziona la mente di quel bastardo, e non può permettersi certe cose. 

“Perchè non capisci che anche io sto combattendo?” esplode, cercando di fargli capire che lui non sta scappando, e non lo sta rifiutando. Sta cercando di proteggerlo nell’unico modo che conosce. “Loro sono per te quello che noi eravamo per mia madre!” 

Sa che non si è spiegato per niente, ma non sa in che altro modo farlo, fa fatica a ragionare.

“Ermal....posso chiederti una cosa molto personale?” 

Il tono di Fabrizio è improvvisamente strano, serio e dolce allo stesso tempo, come solo lui sa fare. Ermal si ritrova ad annuire. Non ci sono quasi mai stati segreti tra lui e Fabri.  Si sono sempre reccontati tutto, fin da subito. “Sei mai stato innamorato?”

La risposta è apparentemente scontata. E’ stato con Silvia 9 lunghi anni, e se non era amore quello, Ermal non sapeva che altro potesse esserlo. Eppure, quello che prova adesso nei confronti di Fabrizio è diverso, forse più forte. Con Silvia era protettivo, ma non così tanto protettivo. Lui, vorrebbe difenderlo da tutto l’universo.

Chiesta così, da Fabri, l’unica risposta che gli viene da dare a quella domanda è un “non lo so” appena sussurrato, poi, altrettanto inaspettata, arriva la precisazione, che non sa da dove gli esce, ma sa essere vera: “Adesso... credo di esserlo”

“Di chi? se posso chiedere…” 

La domanda è innocente, non vi è malizia in essa, forse un filo di speranza? Si ritrova ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non sa nemmeno da dove cavolo gli è uscita quell’ammissione. 

“A me puoi dire tutto, cespugliè”

Ermal annaspa per un secondo prima di trovare una risposta che dice tutto e non dice niente allo stesso tempo.

“Non ho mai voluto proteggere nessuno...come voglio proteggere te”.

Sul viso di Fabrizio passano duemila espressioni in un secondo, Ermal non riesce nemmeno a leggerle tutte.

Poi, proprio quando Ermal inizia a meditare di auto-scavarsi la fosse, gli spunta un sorriso che sa di pura felicità, di quelli che gli arrivano in quegli occhi privi di filtri e che Ermal ha imparato ad apprezzare.

Il sorriso lo contagia, inevitabilmente, tanto è spensierato e innocente, quasi incredulo, ed Ermal odia spegnerlo, ma ci sono un altro paio di cose che vuol chiarire, perchè non è questo il momento per avvicinarsi, non è questo il momento di consegnare armi a chi di armi ne aveva già fin troppe.

“Voglio proteggerti. Anche da te stesso” comincia, abbassando lo sguardo, perchè Fabri non ha filtri, ed Ermal non sopporterà i suoi occhi feriti “per questo... non voglio avvicinarmi 

“Ermal… tenendomi lontano fai solo del male ad entrambi”

“Devo farlo, Fabri… finchè lui è vivo... soprattutto adesso... che è tornato”

“Lo sconfiggeremo insieme, lo allontaneremo definitivamente da te.... sarò la tua pietra magica”

E Fabri sembra così tanto convinto che Ermal vorrebbe crederci, vorrebbe crederci davvero; ma troppe volte ha osato sperarci, ed è sempre rimasto deluso. Suo padre è quell’incubo ricorrente, quello che ogni volta che ti illudi sia finito, ritorna.    
Ermal ci aveva quasi creduto. 

“Lo so che lo sei, Fabri…” perchè è vero. Tante cose sono cambiate in lui da quando Fabrizio è entrato nella sua vita. Ha ancora tante paure e insicurezze, ma adesso non fanno più così paura. “Sai cosa mi ha fatto davvero paura, prima? Quando hai tirato quei pugni?”

“Che cosa?” Fabrizio sembra genuinamente spiazzato dal suo brusco cambio di argomento; Ermal sa, però, che è necessario.

“La tua rabbia” poi precisa, “non nel modo che pensi tu... cioè all'inizio sì, ma dopo... è stata una paura diversa. So che faresti di tutto per me... ed è questo che mi spaventa adesso. Non voglio perderti perchè hai fatto qualcosa di irreparabile per difendermi”

“Ti giuro che sto attento.” la risposta di Fabri è rapida come una freccia, troppo rapida per essere una risposta ragionata, ed Ermal lo sa bene. Lui e Fabrizio erano diversi come il giorno e la notte; tanto il riccio era riflessivo, quanto Moro era impulsivo. Come ora. “Non rischierò nulla, non adesso che ti ho con me, non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo di nuovo”

“Ti conosco, Fabri” qualcuno deve pur riportare l’altro alla realtà dei fatti, al rischio che corrono. Questo non è un film. E’ la dura realtà. “Tu sei sangue... quando ti incazzi... ti incazzi.

***

Ermal aveva ragione, lo conosceva troppo bene. Ermal era un’asfaltatore, ma era anche dotato di un’intelligenza sopraffina, di quelle dal pensiero veloce, ma acuto allo stesso tempo.   
Lui non era così. 

Lui era istinto. Puro e semplice istinto. 

Ma questa volta, questa volta no. Ermal era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata, equiparabile, forse, solo alla nascita dei suoi due bambini, e non ha nessuna internzione di perderlo. Vorrebbe ammazzare quel bastardo tra atroci sofferenze? Assolutamente sì, ma non a discapito del suo Cespuglietto. 

“Cespuglietto, credimi che io in mezzo alla merda ci sono cresciuto,” cerca di rassicurarlo, ed è vero. A San Basilio si faceva in fretta a venire feriti o peggio, e lui l’aveva imparato presto “so quando è il momento di battere in ritirata. Ho sempre te davanti agli occhi.... tu mi tieni ancorato a terra”.

E anche questa è pura verità, Fabri farebbe di tutto per Ermal. “Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.”

“Giurami che non farai cazzate. Giuramelo” e, nonostante tutto, a Fabri spunta un sorriso. Ce l’ha fatta.”

“Te lo giuro su quello che ho di più caro al mondo”.

Finalmente, Ermal si rilassa e appoggia il capo sulla spalla di Fabrizio.

Fa freddo in quel bagno, e l’odore non è dei migliori, ma Fabri non ci fa caso. Ermal è di nuovo con lui, e il resto non conta.

“Posso toccarti?” gli sussurra, con la voce che trema appena, e quando arriva il cenno di assenso, appena abbozzato, la mano che alza verso il viso dell’altro è instabile, così come tutto il corpo. Le sue carezze sono tese, Fabrizio cerca di mantenere il controllo sul proprio corpo, attento a ogni singola reazione dell’altro, che non sa più se definire amico. Ermal si irrigidisce appena, tenta un sorriso esitante e cerca di rilassarsi, ma il suo corpo trema ancora. 

“Stai ancora male?” gli chiede premuroso, perchè ridendo e scherzando, Ermal ha appena vomitato anche l’anima dei suoi antenati “Posso farti una camomilla, un the caldo...vuoi la mia felpa?” 

Si sente all’improvviso stupido per quella proposta. Che diavolo può mai fare una felpa a una persona terrorizzata dal padre?

“Mi... abbracci?” la voce di Ermal è bassa, quasi giovane, come quella di un bambino.

“Solo se mi dici che posso”

“Puoi”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabri non aspettava altro che quel permesso.
> 
> Finalmente, chiude le braccia attorno al corpo magro e ancora scosso dai brividi di Ermal, i propri tremori si fondono con quelli del riccio mentre lo stringe teneramente contro il proprio petto e affonda il viso tra i capelli dell’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooo!!!  
> Scusate l'attesa, ma mi faccio perdonare con la lunghezza... son quasi 4000parole!
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura mentre quei due fanno cose in Portogallo!   
> Un grandissimo grazie a colei che ha praticamente co-scritto questo capitolo con me, sicuramente sarebbe stato abbastanza terrirbile senza il suo prezioso contributo!  
> Grazie zia Sora <3 
> 
> Buona lettura!

Fabri non aspettava altro che quel permesso.

Finalmente, chiude le braccia attorno al corpo magro e ancora scosso dai brividi di Ermal, i propri tremori si fondono con quelli del riccio mentre lo stringe teneramente contro il proprio petto e affonda il viso tra i capelli dell’altro. 

Non si stupisce quando Ermal si irrigidisce, ormai ha imparato che si tratta di una reazione completamente spontanea, indipendente dalla sua volontà.

Istintivamente, allenta la presa su di lui, ma è il riccio a voler mantenere il contatto, questa volta. Le sue dita affusolate, così delicate in apparenza, si chiudono tenaci attorno al tessuto della sua felpa, impedendogli, di fatto, di scogliere la stretta.

Tremando, terrorizzato dall’idea di fargli ancora del male, Fabri torna delicatamente a stringere l’amico tra le proprie braccia, mentre la sua mano scende al proprio posto sulla sua schiena, in quel gesto rassicurante che è solo loro.

Sono pochi attimi che a Fabri sembrano eterni, ma finalmente Ermal riesce a rilassarsi. Lo guarda di sottecchi, da sotto quella massa di riccioli che non ne vuol proprio sapere di stare al proprio posto.

“Scusa, Fabri”

“Di cosa?” Fabri non ci può credere che Ermal senta il bisogno di scusarsi, non dopo quello che lui gli ha fatto passare 

“Di tutto… di… di averti fatto star male”

Certo, perchè era proprio Fabri quello che aveva appena vomitato anche l’anima della sua trisnonna.

“Sono solo grato al cielo di non averti perso” Fabri non lo lascia andare… resta indeciso per un attimo, poi, finalmente, decide di aprirsi. “io .... io non so che farei se tu ti allontanassi da me. Per te provo qualcosa di nuovo....e la cosa è abbastanza assurda dato che sono vecchio come dici tu”

Ermal ride, e Fabri con lui. 

Non sa esattamente cosa stia succedendo tra di loro, ma questa cosa non poteva tenersela dentro. Che fosse solo amicizia, o altro, Fabri non riesce più a immaginare la propria vita senza quel cespuglietto al suo fianco.

***

Ermal non sa cosa stia succedendo tra lui e Fabrizio.

Cioè, lo sa, ci spera, eppure allo stesso tempo non vuole sbilanciarsi, non vuole andare avanti a guardare a un futuro prossimo o lontano.

Sa solo che in quell’abbraccio ci sta proprio bene; sente un senso di protezione che mai aveva provato con nessun altro. Tra le sue braccia è come essere a casa.

“Ermal…” la voce dell’altro è un sussurro roco.

“Sì?”

“Vieni con me, appoggiati pure se non ce la fai da solo...ti porto a letto, sarai distrutto”

Ermal non sa cosa gli stia succedendo, ma istintivamente oppone resistenza. Non vuole perdere quella posizione, quel contatto che tanto lo fa star bene. In qualche modo, Fabri sembra leggerlo dentro. Sorride. “Ermal.... sei qui, seduto in bagno, mezzo nudo,dopo aver vomitato l'anima…”

“Sto bene qui” 

Qui, è tra le braccia di Fabrizio, che sanno di casa e protezione.

Qui, è sentire il suo cuore che batte rapido vicino al suo orecchio.

Qui è dimenticare per un poco l’accusa di plagio, il messaggio di quel bastardo.

Qui è sentire le ginocchia piegate di Fabrizio premute contro i fianchi, che cercano di combattere il freddo di quel pavimento, e di quella finestra aperta che fa entrare un getto di aria fredda.

“E se ti proponessi una doccia calda?” la voce di Fabrizio è dolce, priva di ogni traccia di sarcasmo “Aiuta sempre”

No. 

La doccia non sarà mai calda come l’abbraccio di Fabri, nè lo farà mai sentire altrettanto al sicuro.

“Sto bene qui” ripete.

“Va bene. Allora stiamo qui” Come sempre, il romano non batte ciglio, non si scompone. Non si oppone. “vieni qui però, non voglio tu prenda freddo”. Fabrizio si sistema meglio a terra, come a mettersi più comodo, e lo stringe di più a sè, cercando di avvolgerlo meglio e scaldarlo; Ermal si ritrova semplicemente a premersi di più contro l’altro, come a volersi fondere con lui.

***

Fabrizio non aveva mai pensato che Ermal fosse una persona da contatto fisico.

Lui era già diverso; pur essendo timido, tendeva a cercare il contatto, mentre l’altro si era sempre mantenuto più distante. 

Adesso, invece, è Ermal stesso a stringersi a lui, a tendendersi, quasi a spalmarsi su di lui. Fabrizio agisce d’istinto. Gli parcheggia piccoli baci sui capelli, scendendo poi sulla fronte. 

Sono baci innocenti, senza malizia.

Ermal alza lo sguardo, e Fabri si trova con quei due occhi grandi e scuri che lo guardano, con un’innocenza dentro che il romano fatica a descrivere. Sorridendo, gli piazza un bacio sulla punta del naso.   
Quasi muore quando in risposta Ermal porta indietro il viso, la gola gli si fa secca, ma prima che possa anche solo mettere in dubbio la sua prossima mossa, le proprie labbra si posano su quelle dell’altro, in un bacio che è appena uno sfiorarsi, e dura una frazione di secondo.

Non chiude mai gli occhi, Fabri, attento a ogni minima traccia di paura.

Ermal si irrigidisce appena, ma è il riccio a cercare un secondo bacio, sempre lieve, sempre a stampo.

Fabri continua a baciarlo così, con la stessa delicatezza che usa quando si posa sul visino di Anita e Libero. Sono baci lievi, innocenti, e finalmente il viso di Ermal si apre in un sorriso, e Fabri non può fare a meno di ricambiare.

***

Il primo contatto con le labbra di Fabri è quasi uno shock, anche se è consapevole di aver ‘cercato’ quel contatto nel momento in cui ha alzato il viso.

Si irrigidisce appena, quasi più per lo stupore di quella delicatezza che di altro.

Da uno come Fabrizio, tutto passione e abitudini tipiche della periferia, tutto ti aspetteresti tranne quella dolcezza, quella delicatezza disarmante che gli fa solo voglia di cercare un secondo bacio.

Non vanno oltre quei baci che sembrano carezze, eppure Ermal fatica a ricordare quando si è sentito così l’ultima volta per dei semplici baci.

***

Fabrizio non ci prova nemmeno ad approfondire quei semplici baci a stampo, nonostante ne abbia una voglia matta.

Erano ormai un paio d’anni che non si sentiva così in pace con il mondo con qualcuno che non fossero i suoi figli ed Ermal è troppo prezioso per affrettare le cose.

Qualunque cosa stia succedendo tra di loro, la vuoi assaporare fino all’ultimo secondo, fosse anche che finisse con questi semplici gesti. 

Peccato che il suo corpo non la pensi esattamente come il suo cervello, e qualcosa da qualche parte stia reagendo non esattamente come dovrebbe… o forse sì?

Sente la risata lievemente imbarazzata di Ermal, che si scosta un poco da lui, il che è un sollievo. 

“Fatte ‘na doccia, Fabrì” e Fabrizio vorrebbe sprofondare, perchè tutti i suoi buoni propositi di fare il bravo vengono clamorosamente traditi da una certa parte del corpo. Istintivamente, arrossendo e ridendo allo stesso tempo, come quando gli viene fatta una domanda imbarazzante, distoglie lo sguardo.

“Scusa, Erm” balbetta “non volevo... io ...cioè, io non so.... cazzo”

“Ehi, tranquillo” Ermal gli accarezza piano il viso, e quando Fabri trova il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, scopre che lo sguardo del riccio è sereno, rilassato.

“Tu sei tranquillo e fresco come una rosa?” non può fare a meno di chiedergli, un po’ per sincera curiosità, ma soprattutto per stemperare un po’ la tensione.

Con sua sorpresa, Ermal ridacchia.

“Ho appena vomitato l'anima almeno 5 volte”

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che se non avessi vomitato anche il pranzo del giugno ‘95, probabilmente saresti qui a implorarmi di farti provare nuove vette?” il tono di Fabri è decisamente ironico, e l’espressione ammiccante che riesce a tirare fuori fa il resto.

Ermal esplode in una vera risata.

“Scemo” e gli tira un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.

“E se te lo chiedessi sul serio? Dai cespugliè.... ho appena fatto ‘na figura de merda” 

Fabri non sa cosa stia facendo esattamente, se scavandosi la fossa o prepararsi un’asfaltata di quelle colossali, fatto sta che non può fare a meno di chiedere. Ha bisogno di capire cosa stia succedendo tra loro.

“Fabri... secondo te io ti ho appena detto che non posso farti avvicinare per proteggerti solo per guardarti negli occhi da qui all'eternità?” 

Nella voce di Ermal c’è una punta di ironia, mista a serietà, che dovrebbe farlo saltare di gioia, eppure le parole del più giovane lo fanno quasi panicare.

Non possono essere arrivati a quel punto solo per tornare da capo. No. Fabri non può proprio tornare al punto di partenza, non dopo essersi sentito completo per la prima volta nella propria vita.

“Aspetta, aspetta... “ le parole gli escono frenetiche, quasi annaspanti “io credevo avessimo superato sta storia del non poter stare insieme per proteggersi”

“Dammi tempo ok, Fabri?”

“Spiegami solo cosa significa” Fabrizio è cosciente della nota di supplica nella propria voce, ma non può farci nulla. “Io non posso far finta di esserti solo amico.”

Ed è vero. Dal primo attacco di panico le dinamiche tra loro sono cambiate. Se prima potevano considerarsi solo amici, quasi fratelli, il senso di protezione nei confronti del piccolo e il modo in cui Ermal aveva iniziato fin da subito a fidarsi di lui e dei suoi piccoli gesti di conforto avevano cambiato radicalmente il loro rapporto fino ad arrivare a quei baci che si erano dati poco prima. Era amore? Molto probabile, ma per dare definizioni c’era sempre tempo.

“Significa che tu hai figli... e io sono terrorizzato per loro”

“Se c'è una cosa che mi hai insegnato tu in questo ultimo anno insieme, è che la cosa più importante da insegnare ai propri figli è l'amore.”

***

E no, qui non stavano andando da nessuna parte. Fabrizio non capisce, Ermal se ne rende conto. 

Fabrizio non capisce che lui non è preoccupato di come potrebbero prenderla i figli di Fabrizio su un eventuale loro relazione. Cioè, okay, sarebbe stata una situazione sicuramente delicata, e perciò da trattare con i guanti, ma era decisamente l’ultima cosa a cui Ermal sta pensando.

“No” lo interrompe “Fammi finire. Non ho paura in quel senso.” Si ferma e prende fiato per scacciare dalla sua testa ricordi pericolosi che stanno tornando a torturarlo. Non vorrebbe farlo, perchè sa che il già fin troppo ansioso Fabrizio non ha bisogno anche di questa preoccupazione, ma sa che è l’unico modo di fargli capire le proprie paure, oltre che al pericolo reale e concreto “Fabri...io conosco quello stronzo ok? Usava noi per arrivare a mia madre. Non voglio che arrivi ai tuoi figli; ho già il terrore addosso per i miei fratelli e per mia madre… e per te” 

Sì, Ermal ha paura anche per lo stesso Fabrizio. Non vuole che suo padre se la prenda anche con lui. Non vuole che gli faccia del male. “Se dovesse sapere che stiamo insieme... se la prenderebbe con Libero e Anita... e io non voglio, chiaro?”

“I miei figli sono a Roma con la madre. Sono al sicuro”

“Tu non puoi permetterti di pensare solo a me!” Ermal ora è quasi disperato “Io devo venire dopo!”

***

Fabrizio all’improvviso ha di nuovo paura che Ermal lo allontani. Non può sopportarlo. Gli sembra di girare in un labirinto senza via d’uscita, di quelli però anche pieni di trappole, dove a ogni svolta può incappare in un ostacolo che avrebbe allontanato Ermal da lui. 

“Non azzardarti mai più ad allontanarmi da te. Per nessun motivo al mondo” la voce di esce straordinariamente bassa e ferma, perfino per i suoi standard. 

Le sue parole vengono accolte da un silenzio inconsueto per il combattivo riccio, che normalmente non tace fino a che non riesce a ottenere l’ultima parola. Fabri aspetta, guardandolo negli occhi, cercando di trasmettergli tutto ciò che prova: amore, amicizia, solidarietà, l’istinto di protezione così forte che è pari a quello che prova nei confronti di Libero e Anita, ma la mancanza di reazioni da parte dell’altro inizia a preoccuparlo. 

“Dì qualcosa” sussurra “Non so interpretare il silenzio. Mi fa paura”

Passano appena pochi secondi prima che Ermal si decida a parlare, ma sembrano secoli. 

“Farò ciò che devo per proteggerti”

Fabrizio quasi si incazza. E’ una risposta che non ha senso e, cosa ancora peggiore, non dice assolutamente nulla. 

Se doveva rassicurarlo, beh, il ricciolino questa volta ha sbagliato in pieno.

“Basta con ‘sta storia, Ermal”

***

Ermal sospira. 

Erano due cantautori, chiaro che Fabrizio riuscisse a leggere oltre le sue parole, a dire il vero non aveva mai creduto che sarebbero bastate, non con Fabri.

“L'unica cosa al mondo in grado di farmi del male è essere lontano dalle persone che amo”

Appunto.

Ermal sopprime un’imprecazione. Così non va.

Fabrizio non capisce come si sente, non lo può proprio capire. 

Gli resta una sola soluzione. La più difficile. L’unica cosa che non è mai riuscito a fare con nessuno, mai con Silvia, mai con i suoi fratelli… forse nemmeno mai con sè stesso.

Lo guarda serio come non mai. 

“Fabrizio Mobrici.” la voce gli esce quasi dura, come un ordine. Non gli importa. “Tu adesso mi ascolti”

“Dimmi”.

“No.” Ermal ha bisogno che Fabrizio lo ascolti, lo ascolti davvero. Non deve starlo a sentire. Deve ascoltarlo. Cuore e orecchie. “TU adesso mi ascolti. E ti prego.. pensa a ME, non a TE stesso. Ti sto implorando”

Finalmente qualcosa sembra cambiare nello sguardo di Fabri, ed Ermal sa che ora può finalmente parlare a cuore aperto, e che tutto ciò che dirà arriverà nel modo più giusto.

“Va bene, Ermal”

Ermal prende un respiro e chiude gli occhi. Quando riesce a parlare, lo fa con un sussurro, il corpo scosso da un tremito incontrollabile.

“Io… io non sono mai riuscito a proteggere mia madre, o i miei fratelli. Conoscevo un solo modo per farlo, ed era quello di mettermi davanti a quelle mani e prenderle... e non serviva a niente. Finiva con me e iniziava con loro” fa una pausa. Respira “Ora sono adulto, non sono più quel bambino… ma non sono cambiato... e ora sento il bisogno di proteggerti esattamente come sentivo il bisogno di proteggere loro”

***

Fabri non si rende conto di trattenere il respiro.

Questa è la prima volta che Ermal entra nei dettagli del proprio passato. Che fosse una persona dall’indole protettiva, Fabri l’aveva capito subito, solo non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto effettivamente potesse esserlo nei confronti delle persone che amava. 

In quel momento, ha la certezza che il riccio sarebbe disposto a farsi ammazzare pur di difendere lui e i suoi figli. E ha paura.

Non ha tempo di pensare a niente, che Ermal riprende a parlare, lo sguardo rivolto verso di lui, gli occhi rossi e lucidi.

“Quindi, ti prego... giurami che se ti chiederò di fare qualcosa per proteggermi... per proteggerCI, giurami che lo farai”

E Fabri non sa davvero cosa fare adesso. Il suo primo istinto è quello di andare dalla polizia, e di corsa, ma poi si accorge che, per come girano le cose in Italia, non basta certo un SMS a far scattare un allarme, nemmeno se ti chiami Ermal Meta. Da quanto ne sa, il padre di Ermal non è mai stato denunciato prima d’ora; che poi, sul serio? Dov’erano le autorità? Dov’erano state le scuole? Possibile che nessuno si sia mai accorto di nulla? Dello sguardo spaventato di due bambini, di cui uno porta ancora, a distanza di vent’anni, le cicatrici di quelle esperienze? Come l’ha fatta franca quell’uomo? Come è possibile che nessuno abbia mai alzato un dito per aiutarli? Fabri non può non farsi queste domande. 

Poi decide che è meglio che non se le faccia, per la sua salute mentale e per non far di nuovo vedere a Ermal la sua rabbia esplosiva.

Però non può fare a meno di farsi certe domande. Perchè cercare di farli escludere dal festival? Perchè mandargli quei messaggi? Perchè spiarli così da vicino da riuscire a percepire un soprannome mai detto di fronte alle telecamere, salvo poi non avvicinarsi?

Vuole solo spaventare Ermal? Destabilizzarlo a tal punto da rovinargli la carriera?

Fabrizio non lo sa, ma Dio solo sa quanto vorrebbe saperlo in questo momento. 

Prende un respiro e ricambia lo sguardo impaurito di Ermal con il proprio, deciso e convinto di chi crede in quello che sta dicendo:

“Nessuno spaventa me, i miei figli e le persone che amo e la passa liscia”

“Magari vuole solo spaventarmi…”

Fabri sa cosa sta facendo Ermal, lo sa maledettamente bene, e non ci casca. Ha il bisogno estremo di sapere come muoversi, come proteggere sé stesso ed Ermal, possibilmente senza far arrivare le cose alle pagine dei giornali o al pubblico. 

C’è già fin troppa attenzione su di loro per i suoi gusti. 

La domanda che gli balena in testa è banale, ma si sente morire al pensiero di farla.

“Adesso devo chiederti una cosa e per te sarà difficile” gli sussurra “ma ci devi almeno provare”

***

Ermal sa cosa sta per chiedergli Fabrizio. Lo conosce, ha imparato a conoscerlo, e soprattutto quel ragazzo è completamente privo di filtri.

Ogni emozione che prova gli si legge in faccia, e adesso sta soffrendo all’idea di chiedergli qualcosa, il che implica, a logica, che si tratti di qualcosa di legato a suo padre. 

Ermal si muove prima che il proprio cervello riesca perfino a realizzare di essersi mosso, chiudendosi completamente a riccio su se stesso, le ginocchia premute contro il petto, la testa appoggiata su di esse.

“Ermal… ti prego”

Fabri gli accarezza piano i riccioli, e un brivido gli percorre la schiena. Non gli piace quando gli vengono toccati i capelli. Fabri sembra rendersene conto, perché la mano si sposta subito su quei pochi centimetri di pelle non sepolti nelle ginocchia. E’ quella piccola attenzione, più che tutto il resto, a fargli sussurrare un timido “Dimmi”.

“Ho bisogno di poterlo riconoscere…” Ermal si irrigidisce tutto. Non può credere che Fabri gli stia chiedendo quello che lui pensa gli stia per chiedere. “Se hai una sua foto, se me lo puoi descrivere, qualsiasi cosa va bene... voglio solo sapere quando e se me lo trovo davanti, ma se non te la senti non fa nulla, possiamo stare qui stretti un altro po', finchè non ti calmi a sufficienza”

Ermal resta per un momento in silenzio, fermo nella sua posizione, prima di scuotere lentamente la testa.

“Non... ho niente... di lui” ed è vero. Per più di vent’anni ha cercato di sfuggire al ricordo di quel bastardo, liberandosi di qualunque cosa potesse ricordarglielo: foto, libri, vestiti. Qualunque cosa, o era rimasta in Albania, oppure l’aveva buttata una volta arrivato in Italia, non appena aveva potuto. “E.. mi dispiace ma… non l’ho visto bene… solo… solo gli occhi”

E come se avesse premuto un interruttore, ecco che li rivede. 

Serra le palpenre e preme forte la fronte contro le ginocchia, come a nascondersi, come a cercare di difendersi da quello sguardo.

Sente la mano di Fabri scorrere lungo la propria schiena, fino a fermarsi al solito punto, e non sa cosa succeda, ma, lo stesso riflesso che lo costringe a scappare quando si sente in pericolo, allo stesso modo lo spinge a rilassarsi contro quel tocco delicato.

“Non importa. Va bene piccolo… “ nella voce di Fabri c’è un sorriso, e il romano è così trasparente che Ermal non fatica a sentirlo. “Vorrà dire che ti toccherà starmi sempre attaccato”

Finalmente Fabri gli dà un appiglio da usare per tirarsi fuori da quella spirale di autocommiserazione in cui sente di stare entrando.

“Così se inizio a tremare lo sai? Cosa sono? Un antifurto?” Solleva finalmente lo sguardo da quelle ginocchia e regala a Fabri un timido sorriso.

***

Come vede di nuovo il volto di Ermal, a Fabrizio sembra di tornare a respirare. 

Istintivamente, si china e gli da un bacio delicato sulla punta del naso.

“No, Cepuglio” gli sorride delicato “così se lo vedi mi avvisi, e se tu non riesci a sopportarlo, ci penso io”

“Fabri.. “ obietta Ermal, con gli occhi vergognosi che corrono verso il basso “io quando lo vedo scappo. Come ieri”

“Va bene” è la risposta di Fabri, che vorrebbe davvero alzargli il mento solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi e fargli capire che non è colpa sua, e che non deve vergognarsi di nulla, nè con lui, nè con il resto del mondo.”Va bene, Ermal. Ci sono io con te”

“Se scappo, per favore, ti prego, non cercare di trattenermi” Ermal lo sta praticamente implorando, e Fabri semplicemente annuisce. L’ha già visto succedere, e anche se volesse, dubita di essere veloce a sufficienza da impedirgli la fuga. I giorni precedenti è stato praticamente istantaneo, un fulmine.

“E non toccarmi”

“Non ti tocco” Fabri lo ripete e annuisce, poi per gioco stacca le mani completamente da lui “Ecco? Vedi? Imparo in fretta” Sorride intenerito quando Ermal torna immediatamente ad accoccolarsi accanto a lui, abbandonando apparentemente la posizione a riccio, cosa di cui Fabri è ben felice. Gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle solo per avere la scusa di attirarlo a sè, la sua mano che corre subito a scorrergli sulla schiena, in un gesto che vuole tranquillizzare il corpo ancora teso del più giovane. Fabri si appoggia all’incavo del suo collo, gli lascia piccoli baci delicati, fermandosi all’istante quando Ermal si irrigidisce. Sorride, comprensivo, e gli prende la mano.

***   
Ermal lo guarda curioso mentre Fabrizio guida la sua mano sul proprio petto, all’altezza del cuore. 

“Ti giuro che non ti farò mai del male, in nessun modo.” quelle parole sanno di giuramento, di promessa, di certezza, ed Ermal ci crede, non sa perchè, ma ci crede. Ci vuole credere.  “Con te ho finalmente trovato la mia pace” 

Ed Ermal sa cosa vuol dire trovare la pace, quella pace che a lui ancora manca, e mancherà per sempre, probabilmente. Avrà sempre, in un angolo della propria mente, paura che lui torni, che se la prenda con sua madre, o con Rinald, ma è una paura con cui convive da sempre. Può continuare così.

“Io non ho paura di te” le parole gli escono spontanee, sincere. Vere. Dannatamente vere. Vede lo sguardo di Fabri quasi illuminarsi, un lieve sorriso incrinargli quelle labbra incredibilmente belle, nonostante siano perennemente secche e screpolate.

“Lo so”

“Lo so che lo sai. Volevo solo… che lo sentissi dalla mia voce” 

Ermal finalmente alza lo sguardo, fino a incontrare gli occhi dell’altro. Vi pianta dentro i propri, come se gli puntasse un magnete.

“Fabrizio. Io. Mi. Fido. Di. Te”

Lo sussurra piano, fermo, scandendo ogni parola. Credendoci fino in fondo.

E poi le labbra di Fabri sono di nuovo sulle sue, e questa volta è un bacio vero, dolce, innamorato. Resta fermo un secondo, aspettando con una pazienda che Ermal davvero non sa dove tiri fuori, che il suo corpo si decida a rilassarsi, a rispondere.

Quando finalmente ci riesce, il vortice di emozioni che gli pervade il corpo è qualcosa di unico, mai provato prima, che cancella in un nanosecondo tutti i suoi dubbi e, per un attimo, anche le sue paure.

Sono solo lui e Fabri. 

Il resto è fuori.

E non conta.

Non adesso.

“Sono troppo vecchio per dire che è la mia prima volta con un uomo e che è di gran lunga il bacio migliore della mia vita?” la voce di Fabri è più roca del solito, ha lo sguardo trasognato e perso. Ermal lo trova ancora più bello del solito. Ma a certe perle servite su un piatto d’argento, proprio non sa resistere.

“Tu sei sempre troppo vecchio”

Tutta la magia svanisce in un secondo. Si infrange con il suono argentino e allegro della risata di Fabri.

“E tu sei un grandissimo stronzo”

“Questo stronzo ti ama”

 


	12. Dodici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si lascia sfilare i pantaloncini, rimanendo in boxer per la prima volta davanti a Fabri.
> 
> Non sa cosa gli succeda.
> 
> Fabrizio non ha fatto niente, a malapena lo sta guardando, con gli occhi dolci e pieni di affetto che solo lui può avere, eppure il suo corpo si irrigidisce tutto, all’improvviso. Ermal muove la mano, cercando quella del compagno, trovandola subito, perchè il romano ha notato la sua reazione e si è subito mosso per prendergli la mano a propria volta.
> 
> Ermal si ritrova a stringere quelle dita forti e tatuate come se ne andasse della propria vita, ma ogni movimento dell’altro per cercare di tranquillizzarlo, ottiene l’effetto opposto.

Sono tornata.

Almeno spero.

Scusate l'assenza 

_______________________

Capitolo 12

 

Arriva così improvviso che Fabrizio è preso completamente in contropiede, e per un secondo non sa cosa dire, o fare. Non si ricorda quasi nemmeno come si respira.

“Ripetilo, ti prego” è tutto ciò che riesce ad articolare dopo una lotta che sembra durare un’eternità col proprio cervello.

“Questo stronzo ti ama” 

E niente. 

Nessuna risata.

Nessuna perculata.

Nessuna faccia curiosa da “ripetere che? Non ho detto nulla”

Solo quelle semplici quattro parole, dette con tutta l’innocenza che solo Ermal può avere. 

Diretto, semplice, efficace. In una parola: Ermal. 

Istintivamente lo bacia di nuovo, e questa volta il riccio risponde all’istante, un po’ più sicuro, un po’ più deciso. Non è un bacio solo, non è irruento.

Sono tanti piccoli baci, delicati ma non per questo privi di passione. Le loro labbra sembrano esplorarsi, prendersi le misure, conoscersi a vicenda. Esattamente come il percorso di evoluzione del loro rapporto.

“Mi fido di te, Fabri” 

Ermal glielo sussurra piano, tra un bacio e l’altro, quasi glielo soffia in bocca tanto le loro labbra restano sempre vicine. 

La risposta di Fabrizio sono tanti ti amo, sussurrati allo stesso modo, sentiti e tremanti. Non ci può credere, non ci crede ancora. 

Ermal ora è completamente rilassato tra le sue braccia, tutta la tensione sembra finalmente scomparsa, e Fabri decide che è ora di cercare di dormire un pochino, ma soprattutto di alzarsi dal pavimento di quel bagno. 

Piano si alza in piedi, tirandosi dietro un Ermal che non oppone alcuna resistenza. Attento a dove mette i piedi, e soprattutto a non negargli mai il sostegno di cui ha bisogno dopo il malessere di quella notte, lo porta fino al letto, aiutandolo a stendersi e coprendolo con il lenzuolo bianco.

Ermal si lascia andare a una risata, che non si sa bene da dove nasca, ma a Fabrizio piace veramente tanto.

“Il nostro primo bacio” Ermal chiarisce senza che debba nemmeno chiederglielo “la nostra dichiarazione... nel bagno di un albergo... dopo aver vomitato l'anima”

Fabrizio non può fare a meno di unirsi. 

In effetti non era esattamente il posto più romantico di sempre per una dichiarazione d’amore, o un primo bacio. Va beh, ormai era andata così.

“Posso sedermi lì con te o ti imbarazzo?” chiede, quasi timoroso di sapere la risposta. Non vuole dare nulla per scontato con Ermal, non adesso che entrambi stanno camminando su un filo sottilissimo di razionalità e amore sospeso su un mare in tempesta che minaccia di travolgerli.

“Mi hai appena baciato fabri” la risposta di Ermal ha un qualcosa di perculatorio nel tono, quasi come se si stesse domandando se glielo stia chiedendo davvero, considerando quello che si erano appena detti.

“Non voglio sembrare uno che vuole scoparti” Fabri cerca di tirare fuori una risposta ironica, ma il nervosismo nella voce viene definitivamente smascherato nella sua risata.

“E chi ti dice che non sia io a voler scopare te?” la risposta di Ermal è immediata e inaspettata, data con uno sguardo talmente malizioso che Fabri si ritrova a ridere, completamente asfaltato. Tuttavia, ritorna subito serio.

“Mi vuoi davvero così vicino a te dopo quello che è successo?”

“Non lo so, Fabri…” Fabrizio sa che Ermal ha abbassato ogni difesa, permettendosi, una volta tanto, di essere completamente sè stesso “ma so che non faresti mai nulla senza il mio consenso e questo mi fa stare tranquillo.”

E’ una delle cose più belle che gli abbiano mai detto, nonostante Ermal non abbia usato poi dei gran paroloni. Sa però quando raro sia per l’altro sentirsi tranquillo a contatto ravvicinato con un’altra persona. Si concede di sedersi vicino all’altro e piano china la testa, baciandolo lievemente.

“Nulla senza il tuo consenso, ricciolino, ma se mi fai un'altra volta quella faccia, non ti so dire che succede”

La risata che esce da Ermal è quasi genuina, mentre una luce d’ironia gli si accende nello sguardo:

“Occhio che con l'età inizia a farti scherzi lì sotto”

Fabrizio onestamente non ci pensa neppure un istante, lo realizzerà solo in seguito, ma prende la mano del riccio e se la porta tra le gambe, all’altezza dell’inguine, dove l’erezione di poco prima non si è ancora del tutto smorzata.

Il rossore quasi immediato sulle guance dell’altro è il segnale che non è passata del tutto inosservata.

“Pensi faccia scherzi?” glielo chiede ridendo, ma non si aspetta che Ermal inizi a muovere la mano sopra il tessuto dei jeans, che tutto fa tranne aiutare. Anzi. Fabri si paralizza per un secondo, prima di soffocare un gemito di eccitazione e piacere, il respiro accelerato da quella nuova e decisamente eccitante esperienza.

“Erm.... io .... io ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa… e so che forse non è il momento ma devo”

“Dimmi”

“Tu l’hai mai fatto con... beh ...insomma…” guarda in alto “con un uomo?”

“N...no” la risposta di Ermal è allo stesso tempo eccitata e imbarazzata. Manda un’altra scarica diretta a una certa parte del suo corpo che decisamente non ne ha bisogno in questo momento “tu?”

“Credevo di essere etero” risponde alla fine. Non è una bugia. Non è mai andato con un uomo per pura lussuria, o amore.

“Eh...siamo in due” Ermal ridacchia

“Sono felice tu sia il primo” sussurra Fabri, mentre la mano di Ermal continua a muoversi, regalandogli sensazioni nuove, che rendono il suo respiro anche lievemente irregolare. “Mi sento un po' un quindicenne, però fa niente” cerca poi di ironizzare, accorgendosi di quanto melensa potesse suonare quella frase.

“Tranquillo Fabri... ti ricordo io che hai passato i 40”

“Ti odio. Sappilo” Fabrizio gli morde leggermente una spalla, causandogli un’altra risata mentre la sua mano prende confidenza.

Fabri inizia timidamente ad assecondare quelle carezze, muovendosi in sincrono con Ermal, mentre le gambe iniziano leggermente a tremare per l’eccitazione crescente.

“Stai bene?” la voce di Ermal è piena di premura genuina, a cui Fabri risponde con un bacio e qualche parola di rassicurazione prima di invertire le posizioni.

Adesso è Ermal a essere disteso sotto di lui, un sorriso teso ed eccitato stampato sul volto. Fabri lo bacia ancora, questa volta con più passione; per la prima volta le loro lingue si incontrano in una danza che, proprio come la loro musica, trova subito la propria melodia, il proprio ritmo.

“Se qualcosa non va, fermami” gli raccomanda mentre si stacca dalla bocca dell’altro solo per scendere a baciargli prima il petto, le scapole per risalire verso il collo.

Sente Ermal teso, di una tensione che percepisce non essere data solo dall’eccitazione. Si ferma per un secondo, lo guarda, aspettando che si calmi o che gli dia un qualunque segno di continuare o fermarsi. 

Quando il riccio schiude le labbra, gemendo per le attenzioni, Fabri torna sulla sua bocca, riprende quel bacio sensuale, strusciando leggermente il proprio bacino contro quello dell’altro.

“Come stai, amore?” 

“Sto bene. Mi fido di te”

Sono parole che valgono tanto per Fabri, più di qualunque ti amo. Con attenzione, senza mai staccare gli occhi da Ermal, scende direttamente sul suo addome e ne traccia lentamente il contorno di ogni muscolo, indugia un po' attorno all'ombelico in attesa di una reazione. Non vuole rischiare di esagerare e rovinare tutto.

“Mi… fido di te” Ermal lo ripete, poco più di un sussurro che si mischia con il leggero ansito del proprio respiro.

Ermal è sereno, rilassato, forse perfino eccitato. Fabri lentamente afferra il bordo dei pantaloncini di cotone grigi che indossa Ermal. Si muove piano, dandogli tempo di capire e fermarlo in ogni istante mentre glieli sfila.

***

Ermal non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a sentirsi tanto rilassato con le mani di un uomo così vicine al proprio corpo, ma Fabri è così gentile, così attendo, delicato, perfetto, che non riusce proprio ad averne paura.

Si lascia sfilare i pantaloncini, rimanendo in boxer per la prima volta davanti a Fabri. 

Non sa cosa gli succeda. 

Fabrizio non ha fatto niente, a malapena lo sta guardando, con gli occhi dolci e pieni di affetto che solo lui può avere, eppure il suo corpo si irrigidisce tutto, all’improvviso. Ermal muove la mano, cercando quella del compagno, trovandola subito, perchè il romano ha notato la sua reazione e si è subito mosso per prendergli la mano a propria volta.

Ermal si ritrova a stringere quelle dita forti e tatuate come se ne andasse della propria vita, ma ogni movimento dell’altro per cercare di tranquillizzarlo, ottiene l’effetto opposto.

Ermal si odia, si odia da morire. Odia quel corpo traditore. 

Odia chi l’ha ridotto in questo stato, a non riuscire ad avere un momento intimo con la persona che ama ancora a vent’anni di distanza.  

“Cosa c'è che non va?” nella voce di Fabrizio non c’è alcuna traccia di rabbia. E’ dolce, comprensivo come solo lui può esserlo.

“Non... non lo so” la voce gli trema, il respiro gli esce mozzato mentre cerca, e trova, anche l’altra mano di Fabri, la stringe cercando di ritrovare il modo di respirare. Non può e non vuole avere un attacco di panico “è... più forte di me”.

“Se vuoi che io la smetta dimmelo subito. Non ci sono problemi” Fabri gli tiene le mani nelle proprie, lo guarda, trasparente e sincero “Se vuoi vengo lì ad abbracciarti finchè non ti addormenti. Voglio solo che tu sia felice, del resto non m’importa”

Ermal tace, cerca di riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro. Non vorrebbe smettere, Fabrizio è stato perfetto finora e lui non vuole rovinare tutto. Sa che le parole di fabri non sono una bugia, ma proprio non riesce a calmarsi.

Alla fine, è il romano a prendere la decisione. Gli lascia una mano e si stende accanto a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro. Gli bacia piano le scapole e gli appoggia il mento su una spalla.

“Ho anche io un po' paura... paura di farti male, di non essere in grado…” tra una parola e l’altra Fabrizio gli appoggia dei dolci baci tra la spalla e il collo.

“Fabri…” Ermal è dispiaciuto, vergognoso...

“Va tutto bene, cespugliè” l’altro non lo lascia nemmeno finire, come se sapesse leggergli dentro “Siamo qui. Insieme”

Ermal si volta senza uscire da quell’abbraccio e lascia che il suo sguardo trovi quello di Fabrizio. Vi trova solo sostegno e amore. Il riccio si tende verso di lui, cerca le labbra leggermente screpolate di Fabri con le proprie; cerca, e trova, quella sicurezza di cui ha tanto bisogno, mentre il suo corpo non smette di tremare. In risposta, l’altro lo attira ancora più vicino a sè, facendo praticamente aderire i loro corpi l’uno all’altro.

“Fabri... che mi succede?”

“E’ stata una giornata pesante, Erm, cerca di rilassarti un momento.” le parole di Fabri sono rassicuranti, e placano un po’ della sua inquietudine di fronte a quella reazione. “Se posso fare qualcosa per te dimmelo. Sono qui per te”

Ermal gli affonda il viso nella spalla. Non ce la fa più.

Vive la propria vita condizionato dalla paura instaurata in lui da chi invece avrebbe dovuto amarlo e proteggerlo. Il terrore era sempre stato parte della sua vita, fin da quando aveva memoria, ma Ermal adesso è stanco: stanco di tremare, stanco di avere paura, stanco di non riuscire a godersi le cose belle della vita, stanco di vedere rovinati momenti come questo, stanco di tremare a ogni carezza, a ogni dito passato tra i propri capelli. Stanco di non riuscire mai a rilassarsi completamente, stanco di non fidarsi di nessuno.

Lo sussurra piano a Fabri, senza sapere esattamente perchè lo sta facendo. La reazione dell’altro è dolce, inaspettata:

“Non so cosa quel mostro ti abbia fatto, Ermal, ma ti prometto che nessuno ti farà più del male. Le sole mani che si poseranno su di te saranno le mie, e mai per farti del male. Mai.

Andrà tutto bene, Ermal... ma se nel frattempo senti il bisogno di piangere, urlare o qualsiasi altra cosa... io capisco”

Ed è allora che tutta la tensione accumulata, la paura, il tremore, le accuse di plagio, si trasformano in un improvviso pianto disperato, così simile a quello di Fabri di poche ore prima. 

***

Ermal è passato dal tremare al piangere disperato col volto nascosto contro la sua spalla, e Fabri semplicemente lo stringe a sè, lo lascia sfogare, perchè questo è uno di quei pianti che vanno solo lasciati uscire senza fermarli; è uno di quei pianti che aiutano a risolvere le crisi, come se, attraverso le lacrime, si buttassero fuori anche i sentimenti, come se ci fosse una sorta di “lavaggio” dell’anima, che si ritrova dopo in qualche modo più serena e pronta a ricominciare.

Fabri non si muove, resta semplicemente lì, tenendo stretto il suo Ermal, fino a quando finalmente il pianto si placa e il riccio alza il viso, guardandolo con gli occhi gonfi e rossi e un sorrisino timido di scusa. Sembra quasi il volto di un bambino, un bambino che ha passato una notte d’inferno e ora si ritrova esausto.

Non riesce a trattenersi e con un tenero sorriso gli piazza un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Ti dò una mano a sistemarti e vado” gli sussurra baciandolo piano sulla fronte. Hanno bisogno di riposare. Entrambi.

Si stupisce quando la presa di Ermal si serra sulla sua maglietta. 

“Vuoi andartene?”

“No” Fabri non riesce a non essere sincero. Non vuole andarsene, vuole restare lì e tenersi Ermal tra le braccia, vederlo addormentarsi sereno ed essere lì quando tra poche ore dovrà riaprire gli occhi per andare alla conferenza stampa.

“Resti?” la voce di Ermal è un sussurro timido, gli occhi pieni di speranza, e Fabri vorrebbe solo baciarlo.

“Non voglio che la mia presenza ti renda nervoso; se hai bisogno di stare solo vado, se hai bisogno di me resto”

“Non ho paura di te... e non voglio dormire… non lasciarmi solo ti prego”.

“Mai, cespuglietto, mai” Fabri gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, tenero, per niente malizioso. Puro affetto. “Adesso vieni qui con me, andiamo a fare una doccia calda, sei praticamente congelato”

Fabrizio cerca di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma le mani di Ermal si aggrappano alla sua felpa, mentre il resto del corpo del riccio oppone resistenza utilizzando tutto il proprio peso.

Istintivamente, Fabri asseconda quella richiesta non verbale e si stende vicino al più giovane, stringendolo forte avendo all’improvviso la sensazione di avere tra le proprie braccia non un uomo di quasi 37 anni, ma il bambino spaventato che comunque si interponeva tra il padre e sua madre. 

Per un attimo, sente di nuovo quella rabbia, non riesce a controllarla, perchè Fabri non può e non vuole avere negli occhi l’immagine di quel bambino ricciolino coraggioso e impaurito allo stesso tempo. 

La reazione di Ermal lo fa tornare alla realtà.

Come lo ha sentito tremare di rabbia, Ermal si è spinto via, interponendo quanta più distanza possibile tra loro due senza cadere dal letto. Lo sta guardando con gli occhi spalancati, il fiato corto. Fabri chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro. Non può fare questo a Ermal. Si deve calmare. Dopo il primo respiro ne seguono un altro, e poi un altro ancora, fino a quando non sente di essere più tranquillo. 

Pensa a Ermal. Deve stargli vicino, e non lo può fare in questo stato, Ermal non glielo permette.

Riapre gli occhi.

Ermal è ancora lontano, ma anche lui sembra essere tornato a respirare. Lo guarda, con quella che sembra un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione. Fabri allunga istintivamente una mano.

 

Fabri allunga una mano verso di lui, ed Ermal non riesce a fare altro se non ritrarsi ancora. La completa trasparenza che ha sempre notato e ammirato in Fabrizio, ora la odia. La odia perchè riesce a vedere senza nessun filtro la rabbia dell’altro e, anche se sa che non è diretta a lui, crea una barriera che quasi fisicamente gli impedisce di raggiungerlo e accettare quella mano tesa.

Fabrizio non sembra rimanerci male, anzi, sembra quasi cercare di controllarsi, di soprimere quel sentimento che li sta allontanando.

“Calmati… Calmati, Fabri” riesce a sussurrare 

“Sono… calmo. E’ stato un attimo. Ora passa. Vuoi che canti?”

No.

No.

Assolutamente no.

Ermal non può permettere a Fabri di cantare, non in questo stato. Il romano quando canta ci mette tutto sè stesso, e il riccio non vuole tassativamente associare la voce roca di Fabri, potente e melodiosa, a un sentimento di rabbia.

E allora Fabrizio inizia a parlare. Parla di tutto, di ricordi, pensieri, immagini, canzoni, senza un vero e proprio filo logico.

L’unica cosa a cui sta attento è il tono di voce. E’ sempre calmo, pacato, quasi dolce, come quello che di solito riserva solo ed esclusivamente alla sua piccola Anita. Ecco, parla anche dei bambini, soprattutto di loro. Di come Libero gli avesse chiesto, dal nulla, un giorno dopo Sanremo, cosa volesse dire Vietato Morire, e perchè, se disobbedire era tanto importante, allora invece mamma e papà gli raccomandavano sempre di essere obbedienti. Di come Anita era rimasta innamorata di lui dopo la sua prima visita, quando aveva conosciuto i bambini. Parla di quanto avesse riso per la scena del fiore rubato da Albano a Sanremo dell’anno precedente, di come si fosse ascoltato tutta l’album di Ermal una sera, girando per Roma in auto con i bambini addormentati sul sedile posteriore.

Parla di come si fosse recuperato i brani de La Fame di Camilla, e di quanto ci avesse rimuginato su prima di proporgli, quel giorno dell’agosto dell’anno prima, di salire in camera per parlare di quel progetto. Gli racconta di come giorno dopo giorno si fosse lentamente, ma inesorabilmente innamorato di lui. Di quante volte aveva riascoltato in loop la loro canzone per sentirlo vicino anche quando vicino non lo era.

Piano piano, un centimetro dopo l’altro, Ermal torna ad accoccolarsi vicino a Fabri. Il romano sorride dolce, poi gli infila la propria felpa, tirandogli su il cappuccio. 

E’ una dolce coccola, inusuale per il riccio, ma assolutamente gradita. Quella felpa ha il profumo di Fabri, e il suo calore. E’ un caldo abbraccio a cui si aggiungono, pochi istanti dopo, le braccia tatuate dell’altro.

“Hai paura?” Ermal riesce finalmente a chiederlo, perchè in fin dei conti, non è solo in quel casino. Ci ha trascinato anche Fabrizio, senza contare l’intera questione sospensione. 

Fabrizio lo guarda, stacca una mano dalla sua schiena per portarla ai capelli, spettinandoli più di quanto già non lo fossero.

“Non è il momento di avere paura” è la semplice, quanto diretta, risposta “Non per me. Tu?”

“Fabri. Sii sincero” Ermal sa che, in fondo, l’anima di Fabrizio è fragile quanto la sua, se non di più.

“Lo sono. Non ho paura” c’è sincerità negli occhi dell’altro “Finchè siamo insieme non può succedere nulla. E quando tutto questo casino sarà risolto, diremo tutto a Libero e Anita. Vivere nella menzogna, non mi piace. Non con la mia famiglia, soprattutto” poi sembra ricordarsi che non è che riguardi solo lui la cosa “Cioè… insomma… se tu sei d’accordo”

“Non vedo l’ora” Ed Ermal si accorge di quanto sia vero.

Fin da subito ha adorato quei due bambini, allo stesso tempo così diversi e simili al loro padre. Libero, schivo e introverso, difficile da decifrare, ma non troppo se si ha la pazienza di starlo ad ascoltare, e poi Anita, che, complici i suoi quasi  5 anni, è completamente senza filtri. 

“Tu… non avresti problemi? Cioè… nessuno?”

“Non posso stare con te… e non accettare la tua parte fondamentale. Loro fanno parte di te… e io voglio condividere tutto ciò che mi permetterai di condividere”

Si accorge con un filo di ritardo di cosa quelle parole possano insinuare, ma decide di non dargli troppo peso. 

“Sai.... credo che Libero avesse capito le cose prima di noi....ricordi come era geloso del tempo che passavamo insieme?”

A Ermal quasi viene da ridere. No, decisamente non scherza quando dice che gli riesce difficile capire il primogenito.

“Tu proprio di tuo figlio non hai capito nulla, Fabrì.” spiega con un sorriso sulle labbra “A Libero manca solo il suo papà”

A Fabri scappa una risata nervosa.

“Capire Anita è più semplice” e grazie. Anita spiattella qualunque cosa le passi per la mente. 

“Anita è come te. Incapace di mentire” 

“E tu? Saresti capace di mentirmi?” nella voce di Fabri non c’è sospetto, non c’è accusa. Solo una semplice domanda.

Ed Ermal si ritrova ad ammettere a sè stesso e ad alta voce che no, lui non mentirebbe mai a Fabrizio. 

Ha passato e passa gran parte della propria vita a mentire, a nascondersi dietro una maschera di falsa sicurezza e sfacciataggine. Sono poche le persone con cui si permette di essere davvero senza veli: suo fratello, Rinald.... e basta. Si rende conto che lui è effettivamente l’unica persona che l’abbia mai visto completamente vulnerabile.

Rinald è il suo rifugio, il suo migliore amico, più di Montanari, più di chiunque. Scherzano sempre dicendo che alla fine sarebbero finiti a sposarsi tra di loro tanto sono uniti. 

Ma come fai a non avere un legame simile con una persona con cui hai passato l’inferno? Con cui hai condiviso incubi, paure, ferite?

Ermal guarda Fabri e si ritrova a raccontare tutto questo.

“Non voglio mentire a te. Mai” dichiara alla fine, ancora avvolto in quel dolce abbraccio. “Ho mentito troppo nella mia vita. Non voglio mentire a te. Preferisco che mi tieni il muso per giorni per la verità… che un sorriso generato da una bugia"

 

“quali bugie hai detto?” Fabri è genuinamente curioso. Ermal non gli ha mai dato l’impressione di essere un bugiardo. Al contrario, era sempre di una sincerità disarmante, soprattutto perchè aveva la.strana abilità di riuscire a dire qualunque cosa senza mai sembrare maleducato. Si nascondeva spesso dietro una maschera di sfrontatezza e finta allegria...quello si, ma bugiardo?

“da piccolo...mentivo in continuazione"

Ermal gli racconta con gli occhi tristi si come fosse costretto a mentire praticamente ininterrottamente: con le maestre a scuola, quando gli chiedevano come si fosse procurato un livido o una frattura; a casa, con la madre, minimizzando botte che facevano molto più male di quanto ammettesse; di fronte al piccolo Rinald, quando gli prometteva che la furia di papà sarebbe finita presto...o quando gli giurava che non faceva male, che non aveva paura.

“una volta… ho detto la verità a una nuova maestra di mio fratello. Era gentile, ed era veramente preoccupata per Rinald. Papà lo è venuto a sapere. Non è finita bene. Per nessuno dei due, anche se Ri non c’entrava nulla”.

Rinald. 

Il fratello di Ermal era quasi un’entità mistica. Perennemente presente nella vita di Ermal: nei suoi ricordi, nelle sue frasi, e praticamente in ogni istante della sua vita. Si sentivano ogni volta che Rinald riusciva, tra una riunione e un viaggio di lavoro, ma per un motivo o per l’altro, Fabri non era mai riuscito a incontrarlo di persona. A essere sinceri, un po’ ora temeva quell’incontro; non voleva che la loro relazione si intromettesse tra i due. 

Il leggero tremore nella voce di Ermal a quei ricordi lo riporta al qui e ora. 

“Ermal, tranquillo. È finita. Siete in salvo. Va tutto bene. Stai qui con me. Non succederà niente” Fabri gli asciuga una lacrima sfuggita dagli occhi chiusi del ricciolino. Ermal li riapre e accenna un debole sorriso prima di raggomitolarsi tra le braccia dell’altro “sono il tuo porto sicuro?” Fabri lo chiede quasi scherzando, ma la risposta è di quelle che lui mai si sarebbe aspettato.

“Sai di casa"

Lui? Lui di casa? Con tutti quei tatuaggi e il suo abbigliamento da pescatore? Certo, la casa che tutti sognavano proprio. Si ritrova a sorridere come uno scemo.

“Non me lo aveva mai detto nessuno prima”, ed è sincero. Nemmeno Giada gliel’aveva mai detto.

“Idioti” sussurra Ermal baciandolo sull'angolo della bocca “Non sanno che si perdono.”

“Vuoi condividermi per caso?” Fabrizio chiede, canzonandolo quasi.

“Solo coi tuoi figli”

Ecco. 

Ormai avrebbe dovuto aver imparato che non si può perculare Ermal e uscirne indenni. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
